A Complicated Love Story
by Victoria Chrystallis
Summary: Genesis has found 'The One! But... what if she's one of the renegade experiments that ShinRa wants back- dead or alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A Complicated Love Story**

A Genesis Rhapsodos X OC fanfiction

Summary:

Genesis Rhapsodos falls in love with somebody that suddenly changes his life and makes him something that he did not expect to be…

**Author's Note: I only own my OCs. The credits all go to Square Enix for creating Final Fantasy! No, he's not going to be insane here- not that **_**normal **_**actually fits Genesis, haha.**

**Chapter One: Girl with Amnesia**

He opened his eyes, his phone was ringing and he did not feel like grabbing the noise maker. Come on, I'd only hit the sack half an hour ago!, he thought angrily, the rings seemed to be determined to snap him out of his sleepy state. He finally sat up, pure annoyance in his face, and grabbed the darned thing, he pressed the answering key and said, "What?"

"Genesis…" Sephiroth said, "I know you're tired as hell but Shinra's got another job for us."

Genesis groaned and did not reply for a minute, "What the hell does Shinra think about us? Machines?" Sephiroth laughed lightly and said, "Maybe. Anyway, get your ass here in thirty minutes." "Can that wait? I'm dead beat!" "This is really important, you dumb ass." Genesis pressed the End Call key and threw himself on his pillows, groaning, he closed his eyes for five full minutes and got up with hesitation.

-Thirty minutes later-

He was in the lobby with Angeal now, Sephiroth was just lounging by the windows, looking out of the huge windows… not that there was much to see out there. "What are we supposed to do anyway?" Genesis asked, "We're just standing here… I should have brought my book along after all!" Sephiroth looked at him and said, "We have a meeting with Shinra."

-Five AM-

The meeting was over and Genesis left quickly, not bothering to say good bye to any of his comrades. He walked in the abandoned streets of Midgar, hoping to see an open food shop, he was really starving- what kind of meeting was that? They had been talking for almost four solid hours without coffee or anything! His eyes were getting blurrier by the minute.

Then there was a piercing shriek, no, it wasn't just a shriek, it was a scream.

"Help!"

He ran quickly to the source of the ruckus. In the dark alley, there was a woman and two men, probably drunk, pinning the woman on the wall. "Hey!" Genesis yelled, "You perverts!"

The two men were slightly bigger than Genesis himself, they were buffed and they looked like complete maniacs, "Oh look who's here!" one of the men said, "SOLDIER Genesis!" the other one slurred, "Come to join the party?" the woman looked at him with pleading and teary eyes, "H-help me… please!" Genesis flipped his hair to the side and said, "What kind of men are you? Men do not make women cry." He looked at her and smiled, "Especially the beautiful ones." He stepped closer, the two men growled and said, "What are you going to do now? Beat us into pulps?" they laughed.

_Of all the days, Genesis, why didn't you bring the rapier? Stupid! _Genesis thought.

"Don't be so confident, alcohol blinds the mind."

Without a moment's hesitation, he lunged at the big one with a green Mohawk. "Oh boy, you sure reek." Genesis commented as he punched the green hair's face, before his opponent could touch him, he withdrew and said, "I see that you're a grappler… worth the challenge." He attacked again, flames bursting from his gloved hand, throwing it on the Mohawk guy's face, "Yeah!" he turned to face the other one, who now had a gun on his hands, shaking.

"Don't come any closer!" the smaller one yelled, pointing his gun at Genesis' head.

"Or what? You kill me?"

No answer.

"We'll see about that, if you kill me, Shinra's going to hunt you down." Genesis gave a cocky grin and added, "And kill you." He laughed as he walked over to the woman, who was sprawled on the pavement, shaking and crying. "It's okay now… you can go home…" she looked at him, her eyes were glassy, they had a brilliant shade of green. "Where is my home?" the woman asked him, Genesis stared at her and said, "I don't know! But maybe I can help you… what is your name?" "My name is…" she paused, "Do you know what my name is?" "Huh?"

This woman has amnesia!

Genesis looked at the woman, she wasn't dressed well, her dress had been partly torn at the very middle, allowing him to see her cleavage and her snow white complexion. This woman was really beautiful, he removed his coat and draped it on her shoulders, "You might be feeling cold." He said as she gave him a puzzled look.

The knocked out guy opened his eyes and he reached for the gun and aimed at Genesis's head, the woman yelped and he moved, the man pulled the trigger, the bullet landed on Genesis's left shoulder, Genesis ran up to the man and grabbed the gun away from him, then shot the man in the head.

The woman squeaked and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you, it's done now."

Genesis walked away, then he turned around to see the woman staring at the two lifeless men sprawled on the floor, "You can come home with me." He said as he watched her stand up dizzily and walk towards her, when she was near him, she fell, he caught her.

"Oh boy." He mumbled as he lifted her up bridal style. No sleepovers with the boys from now on, then, he thought. She was sleeping.

He opened his door and walked to his room, "Amy!" he called out to his maid, she scuttled in and said, "What is it- oh!? Who is she? She looks like an angel!" "I don't know who she is, I just saved her from some low lives… anyway, get her dressed."

-That morning-

She woke up in a white feather bed, wearing a loose white tee and her previous dress was now hanging on the door knob, fresh and sewn back to it's former glory. The door opened, revealing her crimson savior. She sat up, eyes wide. "Ah good morning." He said with a smile on his face, "I've called the doctor to check up on you." She looked under her sheets and said, "Wha-?" "Don't worry, I had my maid do that for me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm… fine."

Genesis sat on her bedside and said, "You will stay here with me until your memory comes back." He smiled at her and said, "Well… I'll be back… I have work to do. If you want anything, don't hesitate to ask Amy."

**A Complicated Love Story's first chapter is done! Thank you for reading! Please click that button that says "Review Story"! I'd love to hear from you, my beautiful or handsome reader! I hope you liked it, if you didn't, that's fine, as long as you review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Tervas19**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Complicated Love Story**

A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction

**Author's Note: Hiyya there! This is my second chapter for ACLS, hope you like it. We're not exactly on the complications yet… just keep waiting for the next events :P I'm truly sorry to those who are guessing who SHE is… I haven't quite decided on her name yet. :] Please be patient with me. Thank you!**

_**Short Recap on the Previous Chapter:**_

Genesis Rhapsodos rescues a damsel in distress after a painstaking meeting with his fellow Firsts and Shinra and learns that she has amnesia and takes her home.

**Chapter Two: Rose**

He boarded the helicopter like he always did with Angeal. Clutching his rapier tightly, he said, "Angeal… I need to tell you something." Angeal looked away from the window and his gaze landed on his childhood friend, "What is it?" "Well… after the meeting, I was walking in the streets and rescued this woman…" Angeal looked uninterested and said, "And? You always save people… what's so new about that?" Genesis looked at his hands and said, "I took her home." Angeal looked surprised and said, "What? You took her home? Why?" Genesis was glad to have Angeal around, and he thanked the goddess that Sephiroth was in another helicopter. "Well I really do not know but… she was all helpless and she doesn't know where to go." "Okay you lost me there." "This woman I rescued this morning has amnesia." Genesis said, summarizing the story. "Lemme see if I can help around when we get back, G." Genesis smiled and said, "Yeah… sure."

In Genesis's house, she walked around aimlessly. She did feel hungry, but where was the kitchen? She had entered a room full of LOVELESS posters and the bathroom earlier. Her feet did not make a sound on the dark hardwood floor she walked on, her blond curls bobbed as she moved. She found the kitchen at last. Amy was there, reading a newspaper, with a mug of coffee, she walked over to Amy and touched her shoulder. "Oh hi there sweetheart, are you hungry?" she nodded, Amy moved out of her stool and went to the refrigerator, and the next thing that she knew, she smelled something delicious, the fat bubbles burning… the sweetness wafted around. A few more minutes later, Amy placed a plate of bacon and fruit. "Eat up, darling… would you like coffee or anything with that?" She shook her head, "Alright then…" Amy went back to her paper.

She quietly ate her food, unaware that Amy had been watching her for a while now.

"Do you know that you're the first woman that my boss has ever brought to his place?" Amy suddenly said out of the blue, she looked up, "Genesis…?" she said with a small voice.

"Yes, Genesis." Amy said slowly, at least she had somebody to talk to now…

There was silence again for a few minutes.

"Where did he find you anyway?"

"I don't know where… in an alley, I guess."

Amy's curiosity peeked its head and she asked, "How did he end up bringing you home? Do you remember?" the girl looked at her lap and said, "I was almost going to be raped by two thugs when he came… then everything went black after he defeated them…" Amy smiled and said, "Oh my, that's very unfortunate, it was a very good thing he came!" the woman smiled gingerly and said, "May I ask you something?" "Go on ahead, honey."

"Is Genesis a knight?"

Amy laughed and said, "You can put it in that way. He is in SOLDIER. And a first class at that!"

"What's SOLDIER?"

"That is the elite fighting force of this city, honey. Do you remember where you are from?"

"….No."

"Oh, well, you'll have plenty of time for that." Amy smiled encouragingly at her and said, "You'll remember soon enough. Are you finished?" the woman smiled and said, "Yes… thank you very much." Amy picked up her plate along with her own empty mug and placed them in the sink, she turned on the tap and said, "Honey, why don't you wait a minute? I'll show you the garden, I'm sure that you'll like it there." She washed the plate and the mug, after drying her hands, she led the way out of the house. The woman walked ahead of Amy with a smile on her face.

"Are these flowers familiar to you?"

She bent down to smell the red blossoms. "Hmm… this is a rose." Amy bent down and said, "I'm happy that you still remember that, would you like to take care of them, dear? Genesis can't seem to find time to take care of them properly." The woman looked at the small red blossom and nodded, "Would you teach me?" "Of course." "Hmm…"

Amy snapped her fingers and said, "Eureka! I'll just call you Rose!"

"Rose?" the woman said, she smiled slowly and said, "My name is Rose!"

-A week later-

Genesis opened his house's front door, half dragging his rapier, he still made sure that the blade itself did not get scratched by the cement, the wall lights were on, making a dim line of light for him to follow. He rubbed his temples and walked in.

All he wants now is a warm bath and ten hours of sleep.

"You're finally home."

He looked around to see his mother figure, Amy walking towards him, "How is she?" he asked, "She's doing fine. She's becoming more talkative by the day." Genesis smiled and said, "Thank you. Has she remembered anything?" "The doctor told us not to stress it out of her… remember?" Genesis grinned and said, "That got lost in my mind for the whole week." He gave her a small laugh and said, "You have to rest now, Amy…" "Don't any ideas on reading your book all night too."

They parted ways, Genesis walked over to his room and placed his rapier in its stand, he removed his coat and proceeded to the bathroom. The sound of the tap running was heavenly right now. Nothing can still compare to the screams of his opponents though… he turned off the tap and he proceeded to soak himself in it.

Rose tossed and turned in her bed…

Genesis wrapped a red robe around himself and he proceeded to check up on his guest. He did not dare wake her up, so he opened the door as stealthily as he could (and of course, he succeeded) he watched her toss and turn, she eventually settled down, her breathing was even… she was still wearing his shirt. He was going to ask Amy to buy his guest some clothes tomorrow… poor girl.

He walked to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, he gazed at her face and smiled. What if the world wasn't as chaotic as now, would he have met her? Would he be even here? He unconsciously raised his right hand and stroked her smooth cheek with his rarely bare hand.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." He said as he stood up, "Good night." He left her room, and settled himself in his bed too…

**Is this chapter to your liking dear? :3**

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Complicated Love Story**

A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who said that they liked it! I always get nervous when I get the notification via e-mail- thank you a million times more! To those who are too lazy to log in, just keep reading, it's not a federal crime. :D**

**TornAngelWings: That's completely fine with me. At least I know somebody's reading. :)**

**xxDarkAssasinxx: Thank you! :)**

_**Recap of the previous chapters:**_

Genesis Rhapsodos rescues a damsel in distress after a painstaking meeting with his fellow Firsts and Shinra and learns that she has amnesia and takes her home. Genesis's maid, Amy decides to call her Rose, for the time being.

**Chapter Three: Shopping with Genesis**

Rose looked at him, as though he had just told her that she was getting married, "I'm going out?" she asked, "Where?" Genesis smiled and said, "Well… you need clothes and since Amy is too busy, I thought that maybe I can do the shopping for you… since you've been wearing my shirt for over a week now." he smirked at her. Rose looked at her shirt, he was right, a great portion of her thighs were exposed, and she blushed upon realizing this. "You mean, I'll be going out wearing only this?"

"Of course not!" Genesis's cheeks harbored a light tinge of pink, a rare event in his lifetime, "Here." He threw her one of his old trench coats, still in red, "I'll be back in a minute. Get ready."

Genesis closed the door, he covered his mouth to hide his smile to the empty corridor. That coat could hide her legs and maybe ward away some unwanted maniac stares. But what about his fan girls? He moved on to his room and changed into black jeans, a plain shirt and leather sneakers. He looked at his dark tinted sun glasses… he stared at it. "Even if I wear it, those girls would still recognize me." He sighed, "But then again… that could hide her identity and keep her away from their potential murder victims list." He smirked to himself as he picked up the glasses.

"Genesis… your car's here." Amy called, "It's about time, you know!"

"Yeah…. Rose!" he called out and she stumbled out of her room, her hair was still messy, not that he minded at all, her coat reached up to her knees, and her slippers made her look cozy. Genesis smiled gently and said, "Well… you need one last thing." He placed the glasses on her, "There." He led her out of his house and said, "Try not to be too far away from me later on, okay?"

"How can miss that much red in my life?" she answered.

He smiled and opened the car door.

-Later-

He parked the car in the mall's parking lot, he unbuckled her seat belt, careful not to touch her… "Here we are." He got out of the car and opened the car door for her, she reluctantly got out and walked behind him, he stopped short and looked at her and said, "Don't be scared, there are no perverts here in the mall." He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. They entered the mall.

"KYAAA IT'S GENESIS!"

The security personnel rushed to surround Genesis, like he was some superstar, like he was actually one of the members of Songstress. His fans were screaming and trying to reach him… he walked like they were not there at all and walked into the Women's Wear section. "EH?? WHY IS HE HEADING THERE?" that was the only time that they had noticed Rose by his side, pressed against his side. "EH? WHO'S THAT GIRL BY HIS SIDE?"

The customers in the department were confused why the security personnel were in there so suddenly, "Please continue your shopping, this is not anything to bother yourselves about." The head security person said and the women went back to their shopping.

"Isn't this a little way over to the top?" she suddenly asked Genesis, staring at the floor.

"You would not want me to disappear, right?"

She nodded and the legion of security personnel disappeared, guarding the doors. "Hmm… I have no idea what you women wear. All I know is that you wear something that flatters yourselves no matter what the price." He smirked and called a sales girl, "You… come with us. We need your opinion." The girl nodded meakly, earning glares from the other women who would've pounced on him on the spot. Genesis walked over to the Pants section and picked out a pair leggings with a wacky design of animals, "Who wears these?" he laughed, and he stuffed it back in its shelf.

Rose looked around, earning death glares from her savior's fans, her grasp on his arm got tighter. "Hmm… what do you suggest we get… Rose…" he said, looking at her, she was not looking at anything, she wasn't looking at him either, she was looking at the fan girls. "Oh don't mind them. So see anything you like?" Rose looked around the seemingly endless shelves of clothes.

Thirty minutes passed and Genesis was getting extremely frustrated. It was as if she did not want anything in the display. She had just picked out two white shirtdresses and two pairs of black shorts. That was all that she liked there.

"I guess that your girlfriend likes dresses, sir." The salesgirl said quietly.

Genesis lifted his head from his fist and looked at her, "Maybe… Rose… come." He walked over, following the salesgirl to the dress section. The fact that he did not wear dresses did not help and even to say that he had seen nice women in dresses, they all boasted six digits in their price tags.

She's staying in his house, not partying, anyway.

Upon the sight of the dresses, Rose's eyes lit up like they were so excited.

"Give us casual ones." Genesis whispered to the girl, who scurried into the racks, twenty minutes passed and the dresses were being shown to him and Rose. "I guess that would be fine." Genesis said, looking at a light red dress, "Why don't you go and try them on?"

With his fat paycheck, spending much wasn't really a problem for Genesis Rhapsodos. He actually got headaches during pay day. Sure, he went to bars with his friends, got drunk… but that never lowered his money to 50% much, and so he decided not to spend much- he'd recently spent half a million bucks on his brand new car.

Rose entered the dressing with three dresses in her arms. Five minutes later, she came out in the red dress, "Well, sir, she looks nice in the dress." The girl said as she looked on, Genesis smiled and said, "Anything you don't like?" Rose looked at her knight and said, "No… this is perfectly fine with me…" she checked the price tag… "Oh, I think this would be… too much for a dress…" Genesis walked over and checked the tag, "3000? That's just fine." Rose looked at him and he smiled at her.

-7PM-

Genesis held the shopping bags for his guest, being the gentleman that he is. Rose pulled his arm and said, "Thank you." "Don't mention it. No biggie." They headed out of the mall, "Oh… I wonder what Amy's cooking. I hope it's pasta," he smiled, "I love pasta."

He drove them home, Rose looked out of the window without talking. The blurry street lights and the sight of people making their way home seemed unfamiliar to her, the gray city was not new to her, she felt strongly. The car stopped as the traffic light turned red, and she stared at the people passing by them, not minding them at all.

Thirty minutes later, the car was already parked on his garage and they were in the house. Amy took out the clothes and stared at them, "My, my! These are nice!" she exclaimed, looking at Rose. "Of course… why else would I buy them?" Genesis said as he filled his cup with water.

"Um, Amy, what are you cooking tonight?" Rose suddenly asked, Amy looked at her and said, "Well… whatever you would like. It's been so long since Genesis is around for dinner." Genesis paused to see the glint of curiosity in his guest's eyes.

"Well… he is rarely home before and after dinner. Always late." Amy said as she tsked.

"Oh." Rose simply said.

Amy whisked Rose away and said, "Come now, you must get dressed!"

Genesis smirked. Amy likes Rose too much.

Amy poked her head and said, "You should too! This is a special dinner!"

-8PM-

Genesis looked at the bowl of pasta in front of him. Hmm… it looked so good, of course, it was going to be good, Amy was the best cook in Midgar, he thought. Rose sat beside him, quietly looking at her reflection in the china. Amy cleared her throat and said, "Well? Let's eat!" Genesis picked the bowl and put a generous serving of pasta in her plate, he smiled and said, "I'm sure that you're starving after all the chaos at the mall earlier." Rose smiled and said, "Thank you."

They ate happily, telling Amy all about the shopping they did, the chaotic fit that the fangirls had when Genesis held her hand, to prevent her from falling over and the ice cream that she made him eat. "I wonder what Genesis's pasta tastes like." Rose said out loud, looking at him. Amy laughed and said, "Yes, Genesis, cook for us one of these days!"

And that request was all that he had in mind until he turned in.

**Thank you for reading, my adorable reader! Was that a bit over the top with the security personnel and the fangirls? Please REVIEW for me to know what to do next, aside from making him cook pasta! Thank you! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Complicated Love Story**

A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction

**Author's Note: My addiction to G is getting severe. But, really, what's summer for you don't sleep at 4AM? Summer's all about living things up! Alright, alright, my blabbering is getting longer so… thanks for my first 5 reviews! **

**Short Recap:**

Genesis Rhapsodos rescues a damsel in distress after a painstaking meeting with his fellow Firsts and Shinra and learns that she has amnesia and takes her home. Genesis's maid, Amy decides to call her Rose, for the time being. The next day, she sees a glimpse of his life and she asks him to cook for her.

**Chapter Four: Pasta Night or not!**

The day after he took her out shopping and almost getting mauled by his fans, she asked him to cook for her, and his dilemma now was… how was he going to cook? He had not even made his own coffee in years! Sure, he'd made his coffee last month when Amy was sick but still, it tasted too sweet.

The only solution for this was to read pasta cook books, of course. He gritted his teeth as he walked towards a book store, walking as if he was just an ordinary citizen in this dirty city. He opened the door and the clerk looked up and eyed him, "Welcome to Rex's Book Store, please, see what you want to buy." She said as if she was a second grader reciting a sentence from her textbook. Genesis walked over and said, "Where are your cook books?" The woman looked at him and said, "There in the back." "Thank you." He headed over to the back.

Fifteen minutes passed and cook books were strewn all over the hardwood floor, Genesis scanning the titles- where was that cook book that was solely dedicated to pasta?? He rubbed his temples and somebody suddenly said, "You're a beginner, I see." He looked up and saw the clerk, stooping low enough to look at what he was reading. Genesis looked at her and she said, "You should get the one for beginners, mister… not those." She smirked, what a very disrespectful woman, he grit his teeth and said, "Can you just give me something about pasta?" The clerk shrugged and picked a book that was above his head, "Here you go- the basics of pasta." "Thank you."

After paying for it, he made his quick escape, not wanting to talk to the clerk any second longer. He let out a little sigh as he pulled up on the gas station, there was a small newspaper rack beside the gas boy's seat and something caught his eye.

**WHO IS GENESIS RHAPSODOS DATING NOW****? SEE THE **_**PICTURES**_**!**

"Uh… that'd be 600 boss."

"Oh, sorry…"

He paid and drove off to the Shinra Building.

In his house, Amy was kneading some dough for some sweet breads when Rose came in, "Good morning Rose." Amy said softly, her eyes fixed on the dough, Rose leaned over and asked, "What are you doing now, Amy?" "I'm preparing the dough, do you want to try it?" Rose smiled and said, "Okay, I'll just finish watering the roses outside then." "Very well!" Amy smiled.

Rose went out of the house, staring out into space, the garden made her feel… at home. Amy and Genesis made her fit right in, sure, but she was longing for something and somehow, the garden filled in the longing well. She walked slowly towards the small rose bush, a watering hose in hand. She knelt down and touched its leaves, "Well… I promise you'll be just as beautiful as any other rose bush soon," she smiled, "so don't die on me."

Moments later, she entered the house again, she washed her hands and Amy said, "There, follow my hands… you'll get it soon enough." Rose smiled and and pressed her rolling pin on the gooey yet firm mixture. "Try not to make the dough too flat, or too thin. That should be just right." Rose nodded.

-6PM-

"Hey, Genesis, let's go to that new bar downtown," Angeal said, "I heard they have great new drinks." Genesis shrugged off his shoulder plate and shoved it in his locker, "I don't know…" he said quietly, "How come you're suddenly suggesting us to go to bars… you never did that before…" Angeal shrugged, "I thought you were abducted by Wutais and brain washed to stop drinking." "Please, I'm just not in the mood." Genesis faced him and added, "Why don't you ask Seph instead?"

Angeal shrugged and said, "Worth a try."

Genesis walked in the corridor to see an angry Scarlet walking towards him, in her 6-inch high heels, "Where's that friend of yours?" she asked him, Genesis looked at her and said, "Women are not allowed here in the boy's lockers… that is, unless you are bisexual, Scar." He smirked and left her fuming at his joke. Genesis glanced outside of the building, the fan girls were all flocked on the main entrance, he eyed a newspaper clutched tightly in their arms, had they been crying??

Genesis turned his heel and went back in the locker room to see Scarlet screeching like a banshee at Sephiroth, he could not understand anything that she screamed into Sephiroth's ear, "Uh, Angeal, I change my mind about the bar." Angeal looked at Sephiroth and said, "Well, later, Sephiroth." Sephiroth looked at them and mouthed, "Abandoners." The two men laughed and took off.

They were 50 feet away from the glass doors of the main entrance and the security guard was already calling for some back up. "!!!!!!!!!!"

Angeal veers over to the other side, where there was a direct entrance to the parking lot. "We're using my car." Angeal said firmly, "I know you wouldn't want your car clawed by them." Genesis laughed. "They really need to get married soon… I can't stand them." Angeal got on his car and so did Genesis, "Next stop, Belltown." Angeal said.

"Belltown?"

"That's the bar's name…"

"Oh."

Sure enough, it was hip. There were many cars driving in and out of the driveway, people were lined up at the side, waiting to be admitted, the music was already heard from the road. The song was unfamiliar, yet so enticing. Genesis and Angeal stepped out of the car and a valet got Angeal's key, and the paparazzi camera flashed like crazy. "Ah! And here we have two of Midgar's best SOLDIERS, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley!" a reporter said, "Hello guys!"

They both exchanged glances and shrugged, "Hi…" Genesis said with a to die for grin, "So… is it your first time here in Belltown?" "Yeah… we're hoping to have fun here…" "There you have it! G and Angeal, everybody!" the crowd cheered.

Once they were ushered in, they sighed and headed over to get a private room… they did not exactly like partying girls hitting on them while they were de-stressing. They nodded in approval of the VIP room. "This would be fine. We're having another friend over later, you probably won't miss his silver hair and death glares." Genesis said with a grin.

In his house, though, the two ladies were waiting on him.

"How about we watch TV, Rose?" Amy said, looking at the wall clock which said that it was already 7 in the evening. "Okay…" Rose said, Amy turned it on to the 7 o'clock news, "_And in other news, the newest hippest bar in town is now open for partiers and we have seen a few big names coming in the place like the popular trio of SOLDIER, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal… they were followed by…" _

"Ooh that Genesis!" Amy cried in frustration, "Now I have to prepare dinner!" she scurried to the kitchen, "I'm sorry Rose! If you're hungry, you can have some of the sweet bread, I'll just go and buy some more potatoes for dinner." Amy smiled at her and said, "Don't let anybody in. Do not go out. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rose nodded as she sat pin straight in the couch.

"I really should go, guys," Genesis tried to press on, but his two friends were having too much fun to listen to their crimson member. Genesis looked at the empty glasses and the peanuts scattered, the guacamole… these men acted like kids when they were drunk.

Genesis groaned and rested his head on his fist. Suddenly their door opened and to his surprise, it was just the waitress, bringing in another batch of booze, he stood up and blocked the girl's path, "Please miss, no more. My friends are beyond drunk."

The girl blushed and said, "Alright then- would they like lemons?" Genesis raised one of his perfect eyebrows and said, "Lemons?" "To act as the chaser… you know…" she tried to explain, "Would you like some?" Genesis looked at his swaying friends, "Sure." The girl left the room, still blushing madly, Genesis Rhapsodos actually talked to her and actually asked her question!

"Gimme your phone, Seph…" he said, "I'm going to call your driver to pick you up." His outstretched hand was somewhat ignored for five minutes and Sephiroth finally gave the phone. "Hello… yes, this is Genesis, you have to pick up your wasted master here in Belltown… and to think he has a mission tomorrow morning…" he laughed and said, "There… I'll see you two tomorrow."

Genesis made his way out of Belltown, when Angeal caught up with him, "You leaving?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… do you mind driving for me?" Angeal asked, putting a hand on Genesis's shoulder for support. "Okay then…" he and Angeal made their way out and the valet arrived half a minute later, after giving a generous tip to the valet, Genesis got in the driver's seat and drove his friend home.

-When he gets home-

The dining room light was on, and Amy and Rose were there, dining on something that Amy had cooked on short notice. "Finally, you're home, how was that place?" Amy asked, looking annoyed at him. "It was nice… Angeal and Seph got drunk so I had to drive Angeal home…" Genesis looked at Rose and said, "I'm really sorry Rose… things kinda got out of hand…" he smiled and said, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow- I have no plans for tomorrow."

"I'll hold onto that." Rose said as she put a spoonful of food into her mouth.

Genesis smiled and said good night to her.

Time to read that cook book!

**I'm sorry that I didn't write about the cooking here, dear! I promise that I'll make it up to you on chap 5!!! Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review this! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Complicated Love Story**

**A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction**

**Author's Note: I've only discovered FFVII last month and here I am, making a story about it. Don't you call that infatuation? LOL! I hope you are enjoying this story! XD**

**Short Recap:**

Genesis Rhapsodos rescues a damsel in distress after a painstaking meeting with his fellow Firsts and Shinra and learns that she has amnesia and takes her home. Genesis's maid, Amy decides to call her Rose, for the time being. The next day, she sees a glimpse of his life and she asks him to cook for her. He fails to comply since he and the boys went out drinking and he acts up acting like his bestfriends' mother.

**Chapter Five: Cooking with Genesis**

-That morning when Genesis the cook for the day woke up-

His phone was already bombarded by missed calls and text messages. Raising his hand to get hold of his phone, most of the messages were from Angeal, asking what happened last night, why was his car gone, why was his front left unlocked…

Gritting his teeth, he answered all the queries in one message.

_You were drunk, you did not let me drive my car, you asked me to drive you home, don't worry, your car is in my garage right now- not in the scrapping yard. I'll bring it right over. Jeez, you are such an old man, Angeal._

Slowly getting up, he scratched his head as he walked towards his shower… so… today, after painstakingly trying to understand what the words in the cook book were saying last night, he was going to cook- right after he brings home his car.

He walked in the living room and looked at the clock- it was nine-forty-five now. Had he actually slept that much? Well, obviously, yes. Moving gingerly, he walked to the kitchen to see some sweet breads in the bread basket with a note- _I took Rose out with me, just in case you wake up before we arrive. _Picking one from the bunch, he wrote on another Post It, _Be back soon. _Gathering another from the basket he left, car keys in hand.

In the supermarket, Rose was pushing the cart for Amy. They had been running low on their supplies and Amy had woken up a wee bit too early for it- making more breads for her master. "Ahh, Rose which do you think is better?" Amy asked, holding up two different kinds of tissue paper… "Extra soft or extra strong?" "Whatever you feel is best would be fine by me." Rose answered with cheerful smile.

"Extra soft would be fine, I guess." Amy said as she placed it on the cart.

Rose only smiled.

This all seemed so new to her too.

She followed Amy to the cut fruits and vegetables section. "This has everything in it." Rose said as she picked a styrofoam container containing cut apples, berries and oranges. Amy smiled and said, "Master Genesis's parents own a whole orchard of apples and he prefers them." Rose placed the container down and Amy said, "One time, I bought one of those and he literally coughed out the fruits. Said they tasted like pesticides, not fruit. And needless to say, I never bought those again." Amy laughed gently.

Rose looked at Amy and thought that if she was going to marry, she was going to be just like Amy… so gentle, so kind, so perfect… she wondered, what was her mother like? Was she like Amy too? When would she remember?

"Rose, darling, I'm over here!" Amy called out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rose laughed as she rushed over to Amy.

When they came home later that day, laden with grocery bags, Genesis was not back yet. "Would you please place those on the island, Rose?" Amy asked as she took the Post It and said to herself, "I wonder where he's snuck into now."

-5PM-

Genesis's car engine was audible throughout the house now. Rose looked up from the magazine article she'd been reading. "Hello." Rose said, "Hello, how are you today?" Genesis asked her, "I feel well, you?" "Same here… so, who wants to taste the master chef's pasta?" Rose's hand shot up the sky and he grinned. Here goes hoping.

Amy emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands in her apron, "Finally, you're back." Genesis only smiled and said, "Well… you cooking something?" "Yes." "Stop it because I'm cooking tonight!" Amy's lips quivered and she covered her mouth, "Alright then, I'll give you the floor… try not to blow up your own house, Gen." Amy sat down beside Rose and whispered as Genesis removed his coat, "Did you eat anything?" Rose shook her head and asked, "Why?"

"That's something you should find out about later, sweetie… why don't we go out to the garden?"

"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." Genesis suddenly said as he tied the apron on his waist, looking nothing like that serious LOVELESS fanatic that he is. He walked up to the pantry and picked the jar of spaghetti noodles. He set it aside in the island and looked at the instructions of the cook book. "Put 3 and a half cups of water into large cooking pot…" he recited out loud.

He waited for the water to boil before he threw the noodles in.

He had no idea how he actually got as far was stirring the softened noodles properly.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang while he was trying to crush the garlic.

"Yeah… hello… speaking…" Genesis said, pinning down his phone on his shoulder, as he pressed the blender's button to shred the meat pieces into shreds… "No… I don't think I can go right now… I'm not… I'm at home… no, you can't come…"

Rose entered the living room and she waved to him, he gave her a wink and he said, "Be done in a few." Rose smiled and said, "Okay." Genesis tasted the sauce… his eyes widened, and he spat it out. "Too much salt!" he cried as he poured the whole mixture down the drain, gritting his teeth. "Oh poor boy of mine!" Amy cried as she walked in, looking at his frustrated face. "What's wrong?" Amy looked at the dirty and stuffy aired kitchen and breathed heavily.

"Alright… what happened?"

"Can you please leave me alone? I need to cook."

Amy smiled and said, "Well, you have to drain the water away from the noodles… otherwise, they'll become too sloppy to even eat." Genesis looked at the blob swimming in the pot. He let out a groan of annoyance and grabbed the pot's handles.

"ARRGH!!" Genesis screamed, finally realizing that he had not gotten something to protect his hand with, it burned and the mark disappeared, as expected of him. That's their way remaining flawless… Rose ran in the room, worry in her face, "Anything wrong, Genesis?" she asked timidly, calming his rage. He looked at her and said, "No… nothing's wrong."

Smiling back, she seated herself on one of the bar stools and said, "Mind if I watch you cook, Genesis?"

Genesis paused and said, "Well… I don't mind," and proceeded to stir the garlic on the bubbling oil. Rose looked at his back, concentrating solely on him, she tuned out everything else. Looking at him was one of her favorite things now… she smiled and he turned around with a tasting saucer in his hand, "Can you test this for me?" he asked her.

She looked at him and said, "Are you sure… I don't know what you're cooking or how that tastes like…"

Genesis gave her an irresistible pout and said, "Please?"

She blushed and said, "Alright…"

He gave her the saucer and she tipped it to her lips, the red liquid moved sluggishly in. Salty, sour… hmm… Rose did not know how this should taste but she liked it. She liked everything, removing the saucer, she saw that his face was inches away from her, with a smile on his lips. "So… how is it?" he asked her, not removing his gaze, "Do you like how it tastes?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."

His face got closer and he said, "You've got sauce there." Rose blushed and he brushed his thumbs on the corners of her lips, "There, all gone." Genesis said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Rose said.

-8PM-

He finally finished cooking.

They were now seated on the dining room, Amy looked at the food, with an impressed smile. "Well, congratulations, Genesis. You actually made edible food." Rose looked at them and asked, "Huh? So the previous times that Genesis cooked, the food was not eatable?"

Amy laughed and Genesis's face turned smug…

"Well, to say that not eatable is putting it lightly, sweetie."

Genesis glared at Amy, although he was also _grinning_.

"There was one time when I was really sick, he had no choice but to cook by himself, and he nearly burned down his own house just cooking bacon." Amy said as she looked at Genesis, "Apparently, the gas stove's fire was not fast enough to cook his breakfast so he used his power."

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth was agape.

Genesis was playing with his spaghetti now.

He looked up and saw her expression, "What?"

Rose could not help but laugh at him, was he that impatient?

He twirled his fork so fast and said, "Stop laughing already, Rose!" she did not stop, so he said, "Eat already, lady!" he stuffed his own portion of spaghetti into her mouth, she gagged, "Mnph!" she said, Genesis laughed and said, "Chew."

Five minutes later, she got even with him, catching the SOLDIER off guard, she poked his cheek with her spaghetti sauce. Dinner became a child's play to the two, Amy watched them with amused eyes. They acted like they were a couple! Soon, dinner was finished and Amy stood up to gather the plates.

"Oh, Amy, let me. You deserve a break," Rose said, holding her hand, "get some rest."

Amy looked at her and said, "Alright… you do know how to wash the dishes, right?" Rose nodded and smiled, "I do." Amy smiled at the both of them, "Alright kids, it's been a great night. Genesis, dinner was good- you should cook more often… alright then, good night." The redhead and the platinum blonde watched her go to her room before they moved. "Well, thanks…" Genesis said, "For letting me have so much fun in eating. Never ate like that." Rose gave him a questioning look and said, "What?"

"I've never eaten in my own home having my guards up, you know."

"Oh, so the 1st class SOLDIER doesn't like sauce on his hair?"

"Yes."

Rose laughed and she placed the dishes in the sink. "You should go to bed, Rose… I'll do this." Genesis said, looking at the kitchen, that was completely messy. "No… I should help around here more." Rose answered, "You do realize that you are my guest? Lemme do them."

Rose knew that she could not win this argument, so she just smiled and said, "Okay, thanks!" she paused and leaned in, she kissed his cheek and said, "Good night."

When Rose was in her room, Genesis touched the spot that she had just kissed him and smiled, "A good night it is."

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Complicated Love Story**

**A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the nice reviews! Hmm…. What should we make Genesis do next time? **

**Previous Chapter Summary:**

_When Genesis Rhapsodos, a first class SOLDIER, rescues a woman with amnesia, he takes her home and decides to take care of her until she regains her memories. This is the only time when he experiences to shop and cook._

**Chapter Six: Puppies and Ice Cream with Zack**

Genesis knew that he had nothing to do that day at work so… why was Zack infront of his front door? Getting up against his will, he went to open the door. Zack stood there, "Uh, good morning." Genesis looked at him and said, "Yeah, good morning, now what is it this time?" Zack hesitated for moment before speaking, "Well… I just decided to drop by…"

Rose appeared.

"WHOA, GENESIS! WHO IS SHE??!" Zack suddenly yelled, disturbing the neighborhood.

Genesis looked at Rose and said, "Oh. This is Rose."

Zack blew out a bug gust of his breath and said, "Um… she your…?"

Genesis walked over and held her hand, "My what? I'm just taking care of her for the time being." Rose looked at Zack and Genesis added, "Rose, this is Zack, my friend's puppy." Rose looked up at him and said, "Puppy?" Zack popped a nerve and said, "You guys making fun of me?" Rose looked at him and said, "No… what is a puppy?"

Zack's eyes grew bigger and looked at Genesis questioningly.

"Well, you see, Zack, my lady friend here has amnesia." Genesis said, "She does not remember anything." Zack looked at her and said, "Oh. Sorry about that." Rose only smiled at him and said, "That's okay… so Zack, what _is _a puppy?" Genesis chuckled and said, "Would you show her around town? You won't be mauled by women…" Rose tightened her grip on his hand and said, "What?"

Zack smiled as he offered her his hand and said, "Well, do you want to go?"

Slowly, she let go of his hand and said, "You're not coming?"

Genesis smiled at her and said, "You should learn more about this place, who knows? Maybe you'll remember something, besides you remember how it went last time, right?" Rose pondered on his words and said, "I'll be back soon, Genesis." And she took Zack's waiting hand.

Letting her go felt like he was missing an important part of his life.

Zack walked with her, just staring. She was really beautiful. She almost did not seem like she was real… like she was made like the senior Firsts… like she was something else… Zack thought. "Um… Zack, where are we going exactly?" she suddenly asked, "I'm still in my sleeping clothes too." Zack snapped out of his reverie and he smiled, "Oh sorry! No… you look just fine." Rose's eyebrow shot up and she asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a puppy."

"But aren't you a puppy?"

Zack stopped walking and said, "Well, no. They just call me that because I'm training under them." Rose smiled and said, "Does a puppy look like you?"

Zack laughed and said, "I must say that I am much more adorable than all of them!"

Rose smiled and said, "I bet you are."

He flagged down a cab and they climbed in, Zack told the driver where to go and Rose looked out of the window. "I can see Genesis's house here." Rose said cheerfully. Zack smiled and said, "Yes." Genesis's neighborhood was just another of those places where high profile people live in, protected by many soldiers, high security measures and its residents rarely leave their homes.

Genesis's house stood out like a sore thumb because it was red.

-30 minutes later-

Zack led her out of the cab and into the busy and dark shopping district. Rose looked around in all directions, "What is this place? It's so unattractive." she said to him, "Those neon lights…" all of the men's eyes were on her, like she was some prize meat to be won. "Hey there pretty lady, wanna have a drink?" somebody yelled.

Zack rolled his eyes and said, "Girl's with me, you dog!" he smiled at her and said, "Come on, we have to get to that pet shop before Genesis makes me his pet." Rose looked up at him and said, "Well… why would he make you his pet?" Zack laughed and said, "To me, he looks like you like you're something to be treasured." Zack smiled and said, "And if I return you with so much as a lost hair, I think he'll know." Rose flinched, Genesis was not like that around her.

Zack suddenly held her hand and walked very fast.

"Hey! You're dragging me!" she complained.

"Perverts." He simply muttered.

When they finally reached the pet shop, there was an entire crowd of drunkards ogling her from outside. "Tsch, lady can you draw up your blinds for a few minutes?" Zack asked the attendant, who nodded, "I guess that should be fine."

"Ah, here we are- the puppies!" Zack said as he led her there, "See? I'm much more cuter than them!" Rose looked at the puppies, her eyes lit up, "I wonder if I had a pet puppy before?" Zack picked up a fluffy one and said, "Maybe." He was scratching the back of its ear when the shop's door burst open, and a girl with a pink dress and red bolero charged in.

"ZACK!"

Zack paused and looked up, "Oh hi baby."

The girl charged up to him and said, "Are you cheating on me, Zack!?"

"No! This is Genesis's girlfriend!"

"Oh? Why isn't Genesis here then?"

"He's resting!"

"And why are you with her then?"

"I'm showing her what a puppy looks like!"

"Oh, that's probably the stupidest thing that I've heard from you, Zack."

"No, Aerith, listen. She has amnesia."

Aerith looked at Rose and studied her.

"Figures. Genesis only goes out with women like her, and you have no chance with her." Aerith smirked, she held out her hand and said, " Hello. Sorry for the commotion, I'm Aerith." Rose took her hand and smiled, "Hello Aerith."

Rose smiled at the puppy and said, "It's cute."

Zack looked at Aerith and he smiled, "See?"

Aerith nodded and she walked closer to her.

"You know, Rose, you're pretty. You're lucky Genesis is taking care of you." She smiled at Rose and Rose returned the smile. "I am. So are you and puppy going out together?" Aerith laughed, "Puppy?" Rose looked at her and said, "That's Zack's nickname, right?"

"I always thought it was Z, Z!" Aerith laughed.

-Later that day-

"Hey, Rose, want to have some ice cream?" Aerith asked, looking at the platinum blonde.

"What's ice cream?"

Aerith and Zack smiled and said, "You'll love it, come on!"

They dragged Rose into a ice cream shop, the atmosphere was noisy, was brighter, than the world outside. "What do you want, Rose?" Aerith asked, Rose looked at the colorful display, "Hmm… I think I'll just have that one." she pointed at the white one. "Ah, vanilla." the shopkeeper said, "One vanilla coming up for the beautiful lady!"

The happy couple laughed as they watched Rose. She was like a child- her face scrunched up in a weird expression when she first tasted the cold and sweet thing. "How do you like your ice cream?" Zack asked, "It's delicious."

Zack's phone suddenly rang and it was Genesis, "Yeah… she saw the puppies… we're eating ice cream with Aerith… now?... alright." Zack sighed and said, "Well, Rose, you lost a hair or something?" Rose frowned at him and said, "No." "Good, Aerith, I'm taking her home… so I'll meet you later?" Aerith smiled and said, "Yes. Take care, Rose, I hope I'll see you again!"

Rose smiled as she got up. "Good bye Aerith, I also enjoyed your company."

Zack already had a cab waiting on them.

Rose waved at Aerith as the car pulled away.

-Genesis's house, thirty minutes later-

"Rose dear!" Amy exclaimed, as she hugged Rose, "How'd your day go?" Rose smiled and said, "It was great." Rose searched the inside of the house and asked, "Where's Genesis?" Amy smiled and said, "He's in the backyard." Rose ran to the backyard to see Genesis sitting on one of the tree branches, sleeping.

"What are you doing there, Genesis?" she blurted out, waking him up.

He was so surprised that he actually fell off the branch but he regained his composure quickly, landing gracefully on the ground, "I see that you're back, Rose. How was your day?"

"…It was fun…. But it would have been more fun if you came with me." Rose said with a smile. Genesis smiled and said, "Oh really?" He strode over to her and gave her a embrace, "I missed you too." He laughed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Please review this chapter, dear! ^3^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Complicated Love Story**

**A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction**

**Author's note: I'm slacking off my other story. Hee hee! I've got all summer for that anyway, here's chapter seven. Enjoy! :} I've decided to finish this first than to finish my sequel to the other one…so here it goes…**

**Chapter Seven: Ball Gown**

Genesis opened his LOVELESS book and shut it again and again. He was not in the mood for this, he sighed and got up. Angeal was there, reading a news article and Sephiroth was reading some mission reports. This day was going really slow. "Hey… anyone want coffee?" he asked, Sephiroth raised his fore finger and said, "Black coffee." Angeal looked up and shrugged, "Make mine a latte, Gen." Genesis smiled and said, "Sure… whatever." There was a coffee shop somewhere near the building… or was it in the building? He'd already forgotten, his old secretary used to do that, too bad she quit. Whose department was working with now again?

Sighing, he went to the ground floor of the building, hmm… were the Seconds home now?

He found the coffee shop easily… thanks to the cafeteria map… and he ordered their coffees. When he got back up, though, the two men were no longer in their lounging mood but were looking really stressed out. Only one occasion stressed out the Silver General. And three of them hated that… they were never comfortable in parties mainly because women crowded them.

Hmm, maybe he could bring Rose over as his date?

"When is it?" Genesis asked automatically, putting down the cups.

"Tomorrow night." Sephiroth answered as he removed the cup's lid. "Hmm… why don't I have a mission tomorrow?" he groaned. It was very rare for Sephiroth to groan or show any emotion and the two felt more and more at ease with him. "Okay… hey… you think the Seconds have gone?" Genesis asked nobody in particular and Sephiroth looked at the wall clock above Genesis's head, "Hmm… yeah." "Then let's go?" the men laughed and headed to the Second class SOLDIER'S training room.

-Later-

Genesis ran his hand over his damp and sweaty head, finally, their epic play was done for the day! Ha! He had actually torn a part of Sephiroth's clothes! He was satisfied with this and proceeded to the mall, to buy Rose a gown for tomorrow night's event… hmm… what would make her look gorgeous?

Anything would fit her, she was naturally drop dead gorgeous.

Genesis walked over and told the sales lady, "I want my lady friend to look gorgeous in something for a party." The woman looked at him and said, "Well, sir, we have a large display-"

"It's Genesis!"

Genesis sighed and shook his head at the rushing security personnel, he could handle this himself, they were just women, after all. He smiled and said, "Well hello there ladies." The women almost fainted, all at the same time, the shop's glass doors closed.

"You'll have to bring her over for her measurements, sir."

Genesis looked at the sales lady and said, "Oh right. I'll be right back then."

"GENESIIIIIIIS!"

Genesis sighed as he ran to the parking lot, burning his tires to get away from the mob as quickly as he could. Thank the goddess that there was no traffic that evening. Genesis burst from the front door and dragged Rose out of the house without a word, just a grin.

"Where are we going?" she asked, over and over as he drove to the mall.

"Hush!" he said as he beat the traffic light.

Rose hushed up alright, afraid to upset Genesis.

"Okay, I'm taking to a ball tomorrow night that's why I need to find a gown for you and I need you to see what… ugh, we're just going to buy you something to wear for the ball!" he said in irritation that he could not explain himself properly. "Oh…" she said quietly and she sank back to the leather seat.

He parked the car and they got out, Genesis smiled at her and led her in the shop, ignoring the army of fangirls just outside. The shop staff cringed at the sound of the shrill yells of the ladies, Genesis apologized and they carried on with their ordeal.

"Hmm… this will look nice on you, Rose." Genesis said as he looked at a black gown with a rose on the left side of its bossom, made out of white silk. Rose looked at the gown and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't like the color." Genesis raised his eyebrow at her and said, "You don't like it? But it looks nice on you…" Rose shook her head and said, "That just isn't my cup of tea, Genesis."

Genesis moved on to a pale blue gown with a vintage belt, he examined it and looked at Rose- she'd look ghastly in this gown, he thought. She was already white… so, white would not do her a favor anytime. He moved onto a violet one and acted as if he had not seen the gown at all, he hated the dark shade of violet.

An hour passed, they still haven't found anything in the racks and it made Genesis sigh. Was having a woman with him this hard? He never really dressed up for the ball… he came as he was and nobody really minded.

Rose looked at Genesis and said, "Why do I have to go with you anyway?"

Genesis laughed and said, "Because you're something men would want to show off to others and I'm not missing a chance, plus, you might see something to make you remember… your past."

Rose looked down at her slippered feet and sighed, "Oh… right..." somehow, deep down inside, she didn't want to remember anymore. She was happy with today, she was happy being with Amy and Genesis. She wanted to be there forever. Genesis tapped her shoulder again, "Rose…" he whispered, she snapped out of her reverie and said, "Wha?" he laughed at her and said, "Whatever you're thinking about Rose, it's really taking you away from me." Rose blushed.

"Well, what do you think about this?" he asked her, raising a red floor length gown with lace cut offs, it was simple, it looked wonderful. Rose stared at it and said, "It's beautiful." Genesis smiled and said, "Well! You've decided! Get her measurements now, please." He walked off to the other gowns with an amused smile on his face. Genesis looked away when they were measuring her, since he noticed that she didn't want him to look at all, he smirked.

There were many women who would have stripped in front of him if he had asked them to, but Rose would've slapped him hard on the face and call him pervert. That was the thing that cut her above the rest… she was innocent… her innocence was something he envied.

"We're all done, sir, you're lucky that the gown is her exact size!" the sales lady said.

Genesis smiled and said, "Very well then…"

He paid for the gown and the sales lady said, "May I suggest you to buy these pair of shoes as well, it matches the gown well." Genesis glanced at the shoes then at Rose, ballet flats would suit her since he was not sure that she could walk in those high heels. "Hmmm… what do you think, Rose? Think you can walk in those?"

Rose looked at the shoes and didn't speak.

"Well, I don't think she wants them. Sorry."

They exited the mall.

Genesis was walking her to the front porch, the gown's box in another arm, when Amy stormed out, "Why you little rascal! You scared the hell out of me when you grabbed Rose out of the house!" she screeched at Genesis, then her eyes caught the box, "And what's this?"

Genesis smiled and said, "Well… I'm taking her to the ball tomorrow night."

Amy looked at the box and grabbed it out of his arms, "Let me see!"

Right there, she lifted the box's lid and pulled out the gown. "Ah! It's beautiful!" Rose blushed and said, "Well… he found it…" Genesis scratched the back of his head and said, "So… does this mean that I'm excused from your sermons, Amy?"

Amy glared, "Just don't do anything as stupid as that again, Gen, you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Genesis laughed and Rose chuckled.

"Hey, Amy! What's for dinner?"

**Here I am again, hanging you by a thread…. Sorry about that, dear!**

**Please review for a faster update! LOLz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Complicated Love Story**

**A Genesis Rhapsodos x OC fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Hiya there! This is the eighth brain child of mine, hope you enjoy. Hmm… anybody know who Amy Pearson is? Her songs are great, they actually keep me up all night! Anyway…**

**Recap on the previous chapter:**

Genesis decides to make Rose his date for the Shinra Ball.

**Chapter Eight: **

Genesis wasn't particularly excited about waking up today too, alright, he was. He wanted to see how his partner looked already. Hmm, she probably has her hair in a mess, uncombed, and she would be really sleepy. He smiled at himself. He looked at his ceiling and breathed in deep, life was good.

Rose woke up in her bed to see Genesis standing there in the corner of her room with a grin, "Uh, good morning." she said awkwardly, "Good morning." he said, he walked over to her and said, "How are you feeling, Rose?" "I feel fine, thanks… now can you get off my bed so I can get up, Genesis?" she told him, looking into his wonderful eyes, his eyes were as clear as crystal, while hers was as green as nature, "Hmm, what's wrong? You don't like me?" Genesis asked, "No, now stop being a pervert and let me get up." She flattened her hands on his chest and pushed him away, he did not budge. "Hmm?" Genesis said with an amused smile on his face. Rose's cheeks were as red as his coat now. "Please?" she asked him again, he moved, "Thank you!" she said.

He watched her run out of the room, her face crimson, he smirked- was she developing a crush on him?

Rose washed her face with the running tap, cooling her hot cheeks, what was up with him this morning? Why was he acting so perverted like that? She shook her head and wiped her face with her hands. Genesis…

Amy was cooking breakfast when a perky Genesis came out of his room (again), "Good morning, Amy!" he exclaimed. Rose was there now, drinking tea. "Hi Rose." She looked up and smiled gingerly at him, "About that… thing earlier, that was nothing, Rose." Genesis smiled at her and the earlier events disappeared from her train of thought instantly.

"What happened earlier?" Amy asked.

"Hmm… nothing." Rose said.

Genesis's phone suddenly rang, "Hello? ...speaking… yes… uh… what?... I'm sorry but I can't go now, I'll be there tomorrow, probably, yes, I will…. Bye." he shut his phone and sighed, "Amy, I'm leaving for Banora tomorrow." Amy looked at him and asked, "Why? I thought you're never going to go back!?"

"It can't be helped."

"Banora?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, my hometown." Genesis answered grimly, "Well, would you want to go with me?" he smiled warmly at her, she did not know what to tell him, he'd been very nice to her since… that day. "Yes." she said with a small smile, "You'll love their apples there, Rose." Amy said.

"Oh yeah… Banora Apples…"

Genesis smiled, then frowned.

Why were his parents asking for him now?

-Later that afternoon-

"Come now, Rose, I'll get you ready for the ball!" Amy said as she pushed Rose into her room, "Wha?" Rose managed, "Nobody goes to the ball with bed hair, Rose." Amy said with a knowing smile, Genesis looked up from his intent polishing of his rapier, as he was going to use it any moment soon, and smiled at her.

Amy mixed her bath, Rose looked at her gown, it was free from wrinkles, thanks to hours of Amy's dedication, and Rose sighed. "Hey Amy," she suddenly said, "why does Genesis keep smiling?" Amy stopped stirring the water and said, "Well… that's just because he always does." Rose sat on her chair and said, "It's strange though… he always smiles when there's trouble."

"That's because he loves trouble."

Rose looked at herself and said, "Why does he like trouble?"

"I don't know, Rose, but that's what he seems to live for- trouble."

Rose laughed.

"Well come now… Rose, your bath's ready."

-Later-

Genesis looked at himself on the mirror and smiled, _now that's what you call handsome_, he thought with a grin on his face, _I wonder what she looks like… _"Ahem." he suddenly heard somebody clear their throat, he looked behind him and saw Amy with Rose… a very, very beautiful Rose, she was like a goddess!

She had her platinum blonde locks done messily in a loose bun and a single rose held it all together, she had simple diamond earrings (he'd bought that for her) and her gown hugged her figure in all the right places, her face was still the same, just the cherry red lipstick that Amy had probably saved up for some event, a little blush to make her look like there was more blood running in her skin and a small amount of mascara altered her features.

"You're stunning." he managed to say to her as he gazed at her.

She only smiled and said, "Thank you Amy."

Genesis offered her his arm again and she took it. "Have a good time, you two!" Amy called out to them, they smiled at her and he led her into the car, as he drove, he stole glances as she looked out of the window, unaware. He pulled to a stop at a traffic light and he tapped his gloved hands on the wheel, almost impatient for all the people to pass by.

"Um, Genesis, do I look okay?" she suddenly asked him.

He chuckled lowly and said, "You look wonderful, Rose, don't worry. All eyes will be on you." Rose looked at him reluctantly and said, "But I don't want them to look at me, just having you looking at me is fine." Genesis smiled and said, "Really?" she nodded in response and the traffic light turned green. Rose's blush-on was put to shame with her authentic blush.

They finally arrived at the venue five minutes later.

There were no paparazzi whatsoever there since the company did not want to ruin the "elegant" affair's mood… apparently, elegant meant how many diamond pieces the women wore and who the men brought with them- aka their ultra mega hot Barbie doll wives etc. That did not matter to Genesis, this was something he had to endure and survive.

But with Rose with him, he should not be worrying about enduring and surviving, that was Angeal's dilemma now, because although women were attracted to Sephiroth, they were pretty scared off by his coldness towards the opposite sex – leaving Angeal the only Pester candidate.

Poor Angeal, he thought.

They entered the ball room, and all the chatter stopped briefly. All eyes were on them, especially on Rose. "Who is she?" arose from the ladies in the crowd, eyeing her with hawk like eyes, "I don't know her… must be Genesis's new gal pal? A model maybe?" "Hmm…. I wonder…." Rose's grip tightened and he smiled confidently at the crowd, and a second later, Rufus ShinRa was there infront of them.

"Well hello first class SOLDIER Genesis," he said in a smooth voice, he offered Genesis his hand, Genesis smiled and said, "Hello boss." Rufus only smiled to acknowledge his new title, he looked at Rose, "Hello, lovely lady." He gave her a boyish grin, she smiled and said, "Hello." "Is she your girlfriend, Genesis?" he asked.

Genesis looked at Rose and said, "You could say that, Mr. Shinra."

Although they weren't actually an item, he had to say that or else Rufus would have asked him if he could 'borrow' Rose and make her his or something clearly out of the question and he did not want that now, did he?

"Ah I see. Well enjoy your night here at the ball." He smiled and suddenly held Rose's hand and kissed it a gentlemanly way- _ew, gross, _Genesis thought, _I should have her wash her hands_. Rufus looked at them once more and said, "I will see you later on."

Rose sighed and looked at Genesis, "Who _was _that?"

"Rufus Shinra, the company's newest boss- his father just retired. I guess this party is for then," Genesis said as he took two champagne glasses from a passing waiter, "champagne?" Rose looked at him questioningly and said, "What is that? Why does it have bubbles on? Is this poison or something?" her voice was in a soft whisper now, "No, this is perfectly fine. Just don't drink more than two glasses or you'll get dizzy…" he warned her. "Oh, okay…" she took the glass from him and tasted the drink, she made a face. "Ugh. I don't like it." Rose said as she handed it back to him.

Sephiroth and Angeal entered the hall, Sephiroth quickly scanned the room for Genesis- that person seemed to pop out above the rest and the reason? Sephiroth did not know. Half a minute passed and he had already spotted Genesis in the corner, laughing with a platinum blonde in a red gown.

"Coming?" he asked Angeal, looking at his friend. Angeal nodded, "This party should have something to entertain us…" he mumbled to himself. They headed towards Genesis.

Genesis looked at Rose and they laughed, he had not finished his glass yet, to be polite. "Genesis." Somebody suddenly said and he looked over her shoulder, "Oh hi Sepiroth. Anngeal." The men nodded to each other and Angeal spoke.

"Is she the one you've spoken about?"

Genesis nodded and said, "Yes, she's the one."

Angeal held out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Angeal Hewley."

Rose smiled at him and said, "I'm Rose."

Sephiroth looked at the woman and gave her a small smile. "And this is the Silver General, Sephiroth." The buddies said together, putting their hands on his shoulders and he smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, Rose."

Rose smiled at the two men, not knowing what else to say to her savior's friends.

"Well, Genesis, tell us more about your friend, why don't you?" Angeal said, breaking the silence again, smiling at Rose, "Well… she made me cook for the first time in my life…" Genesis said with a small grin, "Oh wait, the second time of my life- but the first time I cooked, the result wasn't food… so this…" "We get it already, Genesis, you started a fire!" Angeal said with a small laugh.

Sephiroth said nothing more than occasional yeses and I don't think so's.

Rose listened to the two childhood buddies rant quietly, they were still like children when they bantered without the ruckus.

The dance was up now and since the two friends were still bantering, Sephiroth decided to annoy his friend by taking Rose to the dance floor, "I don't know how to dance!" she exclaimed quietly, he hummed and said, "Just follow me, you'll be fine." He held her hand on his and his free arm was wrapped around her petite waist, always the most graceful of all the SOLDIERS, it would not be that hard to dance, right?

Sure, he only mimicked the dancers around them and he did it very flawlessly, like he had been dancing all his life. Then that was when she stepped on his foot, not that it mattered, she was really light, plus she was not wearing high heeled shoes like the other women and he thanked her for not doing so.

"May I cut in now?" Genesis asked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled and said, "Yes… sure."

Genesis looked at her and said, "What were you thinking? Leaving my sight?" he laughed and said, "I was so worried about I almost had a heart attack, baby!" "B-baby??" she sputtered, "I think you've had one too many of those drinks, Genesis!" he laughed lightly and said, "I was just impersonating Amy, Rose, don't worry." She smiled in relief and they twirled.

Her eyes twinkled.

The dance was over.

-Somewhere in the Medical Section-

"Dr. Hojo will be able to go back in a month's time, until then, we're keeping him here." the doctor said to the ex-president of Shinra Electric Company. "Must have taken a toll working all day and night, huh?" he only nodded and looked at the frail figure on the hospital bed.

"Please take care of him."

The former president walked away from the room.

_You need to get back your strength to finish that new breed of SOLDIERS, _the old man thought.

**There you go ladies and gentlemen. The eighth chapter!**

**Please review and maybe give me some suggestions! It's always fun to hear from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: My dear readers! Get in touch with me through facebook! LOL! Here's another chapter for you my loves! Hahaha! I've decided to cut some parts, if you've noticed. Oh well, here goes. This happened long before he becomes a nut job, haha.**

**Chapter Nine: Banora**

The next day after the ball, Rose was back to tending the roses when Genesis came out of the house with a small frown on his face, "Rose, I thought you were coming with me to Banora?" he asked her, she looked up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Genesis smiled and offered her his hand, "Well, pack up…" "Is Amy coming along too?" "No. Amy doesn't like travelling much, Rose." "Oh." Rose entered the house, Genesis hot on her trail, "How long would you two be gone?" Amy asked.

"About a week." Genesis grunted with a frown.

"That's pretty long. I wonder why."

Genesis shrugged and said, "You sure you don't want to tag along, Amy?"

Amy smiled at him and said, "No- this is where I feel at home the most, Gen." She continued polishing the silver ware. "Whatever you say." Gen said, and he proceeded to his room. Amy sighed and said, "Besides, I hate seeing you so… locked up and forced."

Thirty minutes passed and Genesis was knocking on Rose's door. "Hurry up! I don't wanna be caught in the traffic, you know!" he yelled, "Then why don't you channel one of those helicopters?" she yelled back at him. He rolled his eyes, "I am on leave, Rose and I really don't want to be stuck in the highway so hurry up!" Rose opened her door with such a force that caused her to lose her balance, she toppled forward and fell on him. "Are you done packing?" he asked her as he steadied her, she blushed and nodded, Genesis walked in her room and picked up her bag, "The let's go."

He pulled her right arm with his free arm and led her to his car again, after he had safely buckled her seat belt, he ran back to his room and grabbed his own bags. "Take care of yourselves!" Amy yelled as he started the engine of the car. He smiled and she waved a good bye to Amy.

In the highway, the traffic was already building up.

Genesis drummed his fingers impatiently on the wheel, clicking his tongue every two minutes. Rose looked like she might fall asleep any moment now. "You should've packed up faster, Rose." he said through gritted teeth, she looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

Finally, the traffic moved.

The drive to Banora was going to be long and Genesis was not really up for those. He had gotten used to just saying the word or just gesturing to it. He glanced at Rose, her head was pressed against the tinted window now, probably sleeping. He smiled to himself as he pulled over on the dirt road, a man and a child was walking by not so far along and he leaned over to Rose.

Sure enough, she was sleeping. He smiled at her and said, "You look like an angel… I wonder to whom you belong to…" he was so close now, he could almost count her eyelashes but he opted not to since they were too many… everything was irrelevant… he leaned closer.

He could feel her warm breath touching his face now.

She moved as if she was uncomfortable and that did it, his lips accidentally pressed on hers… his eyes widened for a second before he retreated. He touched his lips, as if he had been kissed for the very first time, in fact, it was the first kiss that he considered a _kiss_. He started the car again and drove off.

That evening, they arrived in Banora.

Rose was awake and unaware of their little moment while Genesis was tired and somehow guilty over the little kiss. "Hmm… so this is what Banora is like…" Rose mumbled, looking out of the window with a smile, "You're going to love the dumbapples here." "Eh? Dumbapples?" she asked him, "That's what we call them here… it's funny really." Genesis smirked.

"And here we are." he said as he stopped the car infront of the biggest house in the village.

"This is your parents' house?" she asked him, looking at the old and well looked after house, "Yeah, I have not visited in almost five years already you know, I wonder why they called me." He pulled the ignition key and opened the car door and opened hers when his parents walked out of the house to meet him, not expecting that he had somebody with him.

"Hello son, oh!" his mother said, she looked at Rose from head to toe and said, "Who is she Genesis? Is she our future daughter-in-law?" Rose smiled at the woman and opened her mouth to speak when Genesis cut in, "Why did you call me here?" his mother looked at him and said, "Well… we wanted to see you." Genesis raised a brow and said, "Really? You missed me that much?" his mother walked over to him and hugged him tight, "I missed you so much my baby!" "Moom stop calling me a baby already." The three laughed. His mother looked at Rose again and said, "My, my, you are one beautiful lady, miss, what is your name?" Genesis smiled at her.

"My name is Rose." she said simply.

"Ah that name suits you." Genesis's mother said, "Well, come in, come in! Your father's going to be back in a few more minutes." She led them into the house. Rose glanced at him and he only smiled at her.

**-Shinra Building-**

Rufus and his father watched the technicians try to hack the pass code of the "SOLDIER Version II"'s door but to no avail, the technicians could not do the task. "Get the other code breaker!" one of them yelled to the other, "Hmm… Hojo doesn't seem to want us in the room until he's recovered." Rufus said to his father.

President Shinra grunted and said, "I want to sneak a peak at the company's new merchandise, I don't want to wait for him to wait!" Rufus shrugged and said, "Why didn't you get the pass code from him before in the place, dad? Everything could have been better if you did that!" the president eyed his son and said, "I did, in fact and he simply refused to give it to me- said it was a surprise." Rufus sighed and said, "Whatever you say, just be sure that this will sell to the investors or else." The president sneezed and apologized, "Hojo never wastes his time on trash."

Rufus turned his back and said, "That door should be opened by the time that I get back from my business trip." His father rolled his eyes and said, "The team will try."

**-Banora-**

"You can share a room with me, it's fine." Genesis said to Rose, since his parents did not expect him to bring a guest, they only prepared one room, she looked at him and said, "Are you sure it's okay?" "Hey, it's not like I'm some maniac." Rose shot an eyebrow and said, "Oh… alright." Rose blushed as his hand brushed on hers as he grabbed her bag from her firm grip.

Rose followed him up to the second floor, his house was old and was decorated with antiques- most of them gold and some looked like heirlooms. The hardwood floor was covered with a red carpet that ended at the balcony door. His room was the third room there. "Ah, home." he muttered as he dumped the bags into a corner.

His room was very big, as expected from a rich family who only has one child and everything seemed so… old and maintained. "I left when I was about eighteen to join SOLDIER…and I've only been back three times and that was before I became a first class soldier." She looked at him and said, "You joined SOLDIER when you were that young?" he nodded, "I almost kidnapped Angeal then, just so that I would not be alone during my rookie days." "So he didn't want to join SOLDIER in the first place?" Genesis laughed a little and said, "No, he said that he had other things to do, like help his parents instead of putting one foot on his grave." Rose looked at his bookshelf, "Oh… but what did you say to him that made him change his mind?"

"I told him that if he didn't come, I'd ask my dad to collect double from his family. That did the trick."

"You are a very bad…" Rose said but she stopped, she didn't know why…

"I am bad." Genesis answered, "I am a spoiled and rotten man, but that makes me who I am."

Rose looked at him, she didn't know if he was kidding or serious since he had not turned on the lights, only the moon provided light. Her skin looked extremely pale, as if she was a ghost, she looked ghastly. Genesis touched his forehead and said, "Aren't you hungry or anything?"

Rose looked at him and said, "Well, just a bit."

Genesis stood up and opened his bags, "You wouldn't want to eat dinner in those clothes, would you? I'm going to change my clothes…" he went out of the room and into the bathroom.

Rose stood there in the dark and sighed, earlier, she'd dreamed that she had kissed him, she shook her head and said, "That would never happen." She opened her own bag and changed into a loose outfit- a red night dress with not much exposure at the chest.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting down there at the dining table with his parents, his father made small talk with Genesis about the village and the company but the conversation picked up when the dessert was served, "So, son, who is she? Your girlfriend?" his father asked, he looked at her and said, "Well, you can say that…" "Oh? How did you two meet?" his mother asked him, "I, uh, saved her… we're not intimate or anything…" his parents looked at them in shock, "Not together? But you two act as if you are!" Genesis smirked and said, "Well, we're not."

_Yet._

Later that night, as the clock ticked towards midnight, Genesis opened his eyes to see that she was so near him again, he tried to move her a little but she would not budge, she groaned as if she was annoyed at him. "Rose…" he whispered in her ear… no reply… he looked at her sleeping face… so peaceful… so calm… why couldn't he be that calm in his life? He looked at her and decided that nothing was wrong, after all, they _were_ sleeping in one bed.

-the next day-

Genesis woke up to see that she was embracing him like she was embracing a pillow- head on his chest, arm across his stomach and her legs were above his. Could that be any more…?

He looked up the ceiling.

This would be interesting.

**There you go, my dears! ^,= **

**How do you find this chapter? Horrible, funny, great or good?**

**Please review this! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Chapter Ten: Banora Part Two**

As what he had thought that morning, this was going to be interesting and he was correct. Rose was really something. His mother and father seemed to like her too, the villagers all wondered who she was and if they were an item and who the pretty woman was.

"Would you want to try picking apples, Rose?" he asked her that afternoon while they sat together on the front porch of the house, "Okay… you do remember how, right?" she asked him, he laughed and said, "Of course, I do." He jumped down from the banister and offered her his hand again. She took it and they walked over to one of the trees.

"Oh don't mind us, carry on." He told the workers as they stared at the duo.

"See," Genesis said, "you just have to climb this ladder and pick those." He pointed at the apples hanging above their heads, Rose looked up and then at him, "Care to demonstrate?" he shrugged and said, "Okay…" he flipped his hair the side and clambered onto the ladder, like he actually needed to use it- he could just jump onto branch, after all, but that would not be useful for Rose. He twisted the apple off the branch and threw it onto Rose's hand. "See? It's easy as getting dressed, Rose." She blushed and she said, "I see." He jumped down from the tree with a little thump on the ground, "I'd like to see you try now." she looked at him with a little smile and said, "Oh fine."

She climbed the ladder and he looked on, she imitated what he had done and to her surprise, it was really easy. Then she lost her balance, and fell, but Genesis caught her- bridal style. Again. "Oh." he grunted, "You should keep concentrating on your balancing you know, gravity's not your enemy." He laughed, she gave him a playful punch on the chest and laughed along- they really looked like a couple that had been together forever.

He put her down, "There you go." he said.

She bit on the apple in her hands and said, "These are really good."

"Of course they are. Banora prides itself with them because our village is the only village that grows them." Genesis said, beaming. Rose loved how he became all bubbly because of the apple- she would like him to be like that always- _wouldn't you_?

Genesis looked away and into a house, "That was where Angeal grew up- I can say that I almost lived there when I was small, I did not want to leave his house whenever we played." She laughed and said, "You are funny."

Yes. I am, he thought.

Resisting the urge to kiss her, he looked away again.

_I think I'm becoming a maniac,_ he thought angrily.

"Well, look who we have here!" somebody suddenly said, they turned around to see a woman, tall and somewhat tanned, her hair was in a perfect braid and she had caramel brown eyes. She was dressed rather boyishly- loose tee, knee length brown shorts and worn out sneakers. It did not do her a favor in bringing out her assets.

"Genesis Rhapsodos!" she exclaimed, Genesis thought for a minute before asking, "Do I know you miss?" She laughed and said, "I'm Agatha, don't you remember me?" he out his finger on his chin a for who knows how long and said, "Agatha… Agatha… hmm…. Oh yes! You were the girl that Angeal and I used to prank." Rose looked at the girl- prankable. "Glad you remembered." The girl said smugly, "Huh where's Angeal?" Genesis smiled and said, "He didn't come… he's working." "Oh." The girl looked sad now, "I was hoping that he was with you."

Genesis smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to make sure he visits soon."

"Thanks."

She walked away from the couple who exchanged funny looks. "What's with her?" he asked her and she only laughed quietly as he led her to another stroll. "Hmm… your village is really beautiful, Genesis- so lively." she said to him, looking at the green pastures, "Unlike the city." Genesis smiled and said, "When I get married, and have kids, I'm going to retire here and watch my kids play here." Rose smiled and said, "That sounds like a great goal, Gen." Genesis grinned, "But until then, I'll just enjoy now."

"We should head back." he said again after a moment of silence.

"Let's stay here a little longer." she said, holding his arm, they were now at the bridge where the river was and he could not say no to her. They stood there silently, he was holding her hand and he said, "Do you know that when you drop a coin here at the river, your wish comes true?" she looked at him and said, "Can you attest to that?" "Well, no, but Angeal tried it once." Genesis laughed.

"Then? What happened?"

"Well, he did not get the wish quickly- but his wish is happening."

"Oh."

"Why don't you try?"

"Alright."

He pulled out a shiny coin and handed it to her, "Here you go- don't forget to remember that wish."

She took it from his hand and held it to her chest, she closed her eyes and thought her wish, _I wish that I will remember everything and still be by his side when that happens. I want to be by his side… forever. _She tossed the coin to the river.

"Am I supposed to tell you what I wished for now?" she asked him as she looked at his grin.

"No… but if you want to then tell me. Aren't you hungry?" he answered, "You're hungry? You just had an apple!" she exclaimed as she laughed, he pouted and said, "I missed the dumbapples you know- they don't really taste good when they get to Midgar."

Rose laughed as she followed him back to the apple picking workers.

**-Shinra Building-**

Rufus sat on his leather chair, reading the newspaper, it was definitely a slow day, the door was still unopened. Hojo seems to be hiding something. What was he hiding? He turned the page and there was his face again, occupying the whole page.

"Shinra Electric Company- the innovations do not end here."

His mouth twitched to grin and he admired how handsome he was again.

Narcissist.

"Hmm, maybe the Masumune could just slice that door open…" he thought randomly.

**-Banora-**

Genesis looked sadly at the core of the apple and threw it. They just had to be so good.

Rose laughed at him.

**Should I make Sephy open the door?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Thanks a million to my loyal readers! I love you all! So, ready for the touch of love? XD**

**Chapter Eleven: Kiss & Tell**

It was almost one in the morning in Banora, Genesis and Rose were still awake, "Aren't you going to sleep any time soon?" he asked her as he looked at her pale figure, she shook her head, "I'm not sleepy yet." He laughed lowly and said, "Really?" she nodded and he stood up, pulling her behind him and said, "When I was a kid, I used to go to the roof when I couldn't sleep." He opened his window and stepped on the ledge, "You can follow, right?" she nodded, he stepped on the flower box and hopped to the roof. He offered her his hand and she took it, they were both on the roof now. He looked up at the sky with scarce stars, "There were more stars back then." Rose looked up and smiled.

He sat down there and she stared at the dark village. There very few open lights now.

"You want to risk falling?" he asked her.

She looked at him and he laughed quietly, he patted the spot beside him and said, "The roof isn't actually the best place to practice your balance and fight gravity, Rose." She laughed and said, "Oh alright Mr. Graceful." she sat beside him, her heart beating fast… why was her heart beating this fast now? She sighed and he looked at her.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful girl that I have met?"

She looked at him and said, "Really or you just saying that, Genesis?"

He smiled genuinely at her and said, "I mean it."

She looked away, her face was crimson again! "Is there something wrong, Rose?" he asked her after five minutes, "N-nothing's wrong…" she answered, he touched her shoulder and said, "Then would you stop looking away from me? Do I look like the witch from Hansel and Gretel?!" "What's Hansel and Gretel?" she asked, "They're really old bed time story characters now will you look?"

She whipped around to see that he was inches away from her.

"What?" she asked him.

"…I love you. I think I've fallen for you." he said, "I don't care if you're a stripper in your past, Rose, all that I care about is now, all that I care about is you, all that I can think of is you!" he searched her eyes for a reaction, "and I just can't bottle it all up anymore." His hand dropped from her shoulder and into her hand, "Say you…"

"I love you too." she told him.

He looked at her and said, "What did you say?"

"I love you too." she repeated with a wide smile.

He stared wide eyed at her and said, "You do? No kidding?" he wasn't stupid not to know the differences of her tone but he was just so surprised… "I really do, Genesis." She touched his cheek and said, "I love you very much but… I'm afraid that if this feeling gets the best of me…" he shushed her and kissed her lips. Rose didn't know what to do, all that she knew was that her wish was coming true at that moment… she kissed back slowly. Sure, she did not know where the noses went and what the lips should do yet but all she knew was that she enjoys this.

They parted to take in some air.

Genesis looked at her and said, "I love you."

Rose looked at the sky and said, "Look."

He looked up and saw that the smog had cleared up a little bit and allowed the stars to twinkle a bit. "They're beautiful." He looked at her with a _sexy _look on his face, "But they're nothing compared to you." She blushed, he grabbed her and embraced her, "Let me… be your lover." he whispered, she buried her face in his chest and laughed.

He looked at the bundle in his arms and said, "What are you laughing at?"

"Do you think that I'll just say yes to that?" she asked him.

He looked at her questioningly she looked straight back to him.

Genesis 'humph'ed and said, "Women usually lose their consciousness when I tell them that I like what they're wearing and yet you refuse me." he smiled, "That's what I love about you." Rose couldn't make a witty reply to him, she only stared.

She looked down at the village again, it was completely dark now. She looked at him, she was getting sleepy… really, really sleepy. Genesis looked at her and said, "Hey, Rose, what if you remember everything- would you still love me?" she looked at him and said, "Even if my mind forgets, my heart won't forget that it beat for you." Genesis smiled and said, "I hope you never remember your past then."

"That's mean, Genesis."

She began to tip toe down the room.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow." he suddenly said, she looked at him.

He laughed and stood up, "I bet you're sleepy, huh?" he offered his hand again and she took it as if they did not confess and have a petty fight at all, _like nothing special happened_. They entered the room again, Genesis walked to the door and said, "Don't wait up."

Rose climbed onto bed and smiled dreamily.

_Yes, I would not care if I never remember anything. I'd be fine with that, _she thought with a sleepy smile.

Genesis stood there at the hallway, holding his lips to prevent an outbreak of grins that would lead to laughing again, he looked at his feet and held his breath. Yes, he has finally fallen in love.

He looked at the door and opened it, he walked in and joined her to sleep.

**P L E A S E**

**R E V I E W**

THIS CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Darumdiram2x I love all my readers, even if they don't review at all… and really love my loyals- ****XMoonLitShadowX****, ****Moonlit Rose****, ****Sage****, ****Dark Assassin**** and ****Fourth Remnant****- who never get tired to review my chapters! You all make my day!**

**Chapter Twelve: Pretty Amazing**

It was already high noon in Banora and Genesis had arranged for them to have a picnic. Rose sat beside him and said, "We're going back…" he looked at her and said, "Yeah." "I miss Amy bad." He laughed and said, "Amy's probably busy making the house spotless… as usual, I never ask her to do anything but she does something." Rose looked at him again and said, "Isn't that her job, Genesis? Jeez, you're slow." Genesis smiled and his cell began to ring.

"Hello… oh hi, Seph… what? Hojo died?!!" he exclaimed, not that he was sad but he was shocked that the bad weed actually died, "And why are you calling me for? Not like I have to attend his funeral… oh… really? You wrecked his lab and found nothing on his unfinished business? Escaped? Huh… why didn't the alarms go off then….alright… I'll be there."

He looked at Rose and said, "Sorry, we have to cut this vacation short, Rose, something suddenly came up…" she looked at his eyes and said, "That's okay." He got up and she followed him, "Mom, we're leaving, so sorry to be so abrupt!" his mother looked up from her apple pie and said, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Something came up at work and I have to be there ASAP." Genesis said with a smug expression.

"Oh that's too bad Genesis, Rose seemed to be having a great time here, weren't you Rose?"

Rose smiled brightly and said, "I am having a great time here but I have to go with Genesis, aunty."

"Aunty! Don't call me Aunty! Call me Mom!"

Genesis tousled his perfect hair and said, "Mom… come on, we've just gone serious last night."

"SO?"

Rose smiled and said, "That would be okay, Mom."

"There. Don't forget that now, okay?"

Rose nodded and she proceeded to gather her things.

-On the highway-

Genesis looked at her and smiled, "I may not come home for a few days, Rose, I think this thing's important… just thinking about not seeing you makes me want to cry." Rose blushed.

Rose suddenly touched his hand and said, "Don't worry about me, Gen." he leaned in to kiss her while the traffic light indicated red. Rose would miss her crimson lover but she had no power to make him stay by her side, after all… they were home, Genesis proceeded to bring her bags back to her room while she lazily walked towards Amy. "Hi Amy!"

"How was Banora, Rose?"

"It was really great in Banora, Amy, you should have come with us!"

Amy smiled and said, "Oh well, come in, I'm sure that you two are tired- ah, why are you two a few days early?" she glanced at Genesis, he looked at her and said, "Something came up." Amy smiled and said, "Oh well."

Rose sat with Amy, telling her all about Banora and the dumbapples as Genesis prepared himself for work… "Rose, I'll see you." he said before pecking her lips and disturbing Amy. "What was that just now?" she asked Genesis, he stopped in his tracks and said, "I have every right to kiss my girlfriend, Amy!" Amy looked at them with wide eyes, "Wha-?!" Genesis was already out the door.

Amy looked at Rose and started questioningly at her.

"Well…" she tried to speak out… "He confessed."

Amy looked at her and said, "Do you know how many women he's gone out with?"

Rose shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Amy cocked her head to the side and said, "The last time I counted, he's had one hundred and thirty-eight girlfriends, six of them were serious and the rest were just for fun- I wonder where you belong… I just hope he's serious with you." she cracked her knuckles and said, "He better be or else I'd ruin his pretty face!" Rose laughed and said, "I would join in too if he'd play me."

Genesis pulled over and got out of the car and into the wretched building. Angeal strode over to him and said, "This is really serious." Genesis raised an eyebrow to emphasize that he still isn't in working mode and said, "Yeah why?"

"The newest project of Hojo is missing- so is the data." Sephiroth said.

"And?"

"We have to search for it."

"Hmm… what was the project title..?"

Angeal began to laugh and Sephiroth glared at Angeal, "Project S II."

"Project S II? That's tacky."

The three Generals laughed lightly but Sephiroth stopped immediately.

"Huh- so what are her specs?" Genesis asked, "Anything?"

Sephiroth looked at his friend and said, "All that they said was that…. she'd be just like us."

"Oh cool- wait, it's a she?!" the duo said in surprise.

"And that she'd be violent."

The three nodded and they stood there, thinking about what the missing experiment looked like, "The company's also giving out a 5 million Gil reward to the locals who locate this missing project." Sephiroth said, "This is like a wild goose chase."

The two men shrugged and Angeal said, "Shinra loves making their people a little more… miserable." The three nodded in agreement and Sephiroth added, "Hmm, hey, Genesis, why not treat us to dinner? You said you know how to cook now."

Genesis looked at them and wheezed, "Now?"

"Yes, why not? We're hungry."

Genesis bellowed, "NO WAY!"

"Yes way! Now drive!"

Genesis could not believe what they were demanding out of him now. Cooking! He steered and said, "Aren't we supposed to be looking now?" he asked desperately, Sephiroth looked at him and said, "Nah, that project's going to be forgotten by them in a week or two anyway." Genesis gritted his teeth and said, "I don't want to cook- besides, I just came back from vacation!"

"Oh that reminds me, Genesis, your last secretary quit again."

Genesis looked at Angeal and said, "And? What's her reason this time?"

"Exhaustion."

"In my opinion, her reason's just because Genesis rarely goes to his office these days."

Genesis smirked.

They were home.

"Rose?" he said as they opened the door, Amy came out from the kitchen and said, "She's sleeping." "Oh." Genesis said, "Did she eat dinner yet?" "We just finished eating, oh, hello you two- long time no see." Sephiroth and Angeal smiled at Amy.

"So what are you two doing here- it's really late."

"We want to taste Genesis's cooking." Angeal said, rubbing his palms together.

"You have to be really patient then."

"Oh we have some things to talk about to pass the time."

Amy smiled and said, "If you need anything from me, you know where I am."

They nodded and Sephiroth settled himself on the couch, "So this project, escaped approximately five weeks ago, and there were two empty tanks- the glass were cleanly cut, meaning that these projects know what they're doing already."

Genesis looked up from his stirring and said, "Finally, you found a challenge."

Sephiroth laughed lightly and said, "Maybe."

"What's bothering me is how they were able to get out there without tripping the alarm." Angeal said as he flipped the page of a magazine. "Pretty amazing." Sephiroth nodded in agreement, for once. "It's just Seph here who gets away with that." Genesis added.

The three men laughed.

**-downtown-**

A man's blood chilling scream resounded throughout the poverty stricken streets, then the crushing of his bones was heard next. A woman walked away from the wrecked man.

**-Genesis's home-**

Sephiroth twirled his fork at the spaghetti noodles and sighed, "These are sloppy, Genesis… how do you expect me to eat this? It's too disgusting to chew!" Genesis pouted and grinned mischievously, "You told me you wanted to try!"

Sephiroth picked up his sword and said, "Dare talk back to me like that after making me wait!"

"Easy, easy- hey let's play poker."

***That Morning****

They were sprawled on the living room floor, sleeping soundly after a long game of poker. Rose came down and looked at Genesis, "I wonder what you three are doing, sleeping on the floor like this." she said as she walked out of the house to get the newspaper.

She sat in the kitchen island and spread the newspaper but she nearly spat out her coffee when she saw the head line. **DRUNK MAN FOUND DEAD ON ALLEY WITH NO SOLID BONE- story continued on page 4.**

**There you go! Hmm! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: **currently stopping the urge to kiss Gackt on the computer monitor** Thanks for the reviews that I've received so far and they're all insipiring me- eventhough it's always a slow day- here's chapter thirteen! ***why did he have to look so good for a 36 year old, so unfair*** OH well, we still have forever 25 year old Genesis. ^o^**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Rose stared at the newspaper headline again, it still remained the way it was- creepy and gruesome. It was all over the morning news too. Genesis and the two generals were not startled one bit. Only Angeal was human enough to say that it was disgusting.

The silver general yawned ever so gracefully and said, "That's something."

Genesis looked up from his coffee and breakfast muffin, "Hmm… the culprit probably used something really hard to crush the victim that well… I bet Seph wouldn't be able to crush the bones at all, just slice the victim paper thin." Sephiroth smiled and looked at Rose, "Hasn't she remembered anything?"

"Nothing."

Rose looked at the generals and smiled.

Angeal looked at Genesis and said, "I think that you and Rose are… already a couple, am I right?" Rose stopped watching the brewing coffee and Genesis stopped eating the muffin, "Yes, we are." The words flowed out of Genesis's mouth so smoothly that it was so hard to tell if he was serious with it. Sephiroth gazed at Rose and said, "You be good with her, Genesis, or you'll be sold to the meat shop, paper thinly cut for other people's dinner."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth seriously and said, "Please, we live under one roof- how could I possibly not be serious with her?" Sephiroth shrugged and said, "Well… let me break down all the possible ways for you to cheat on miss sunshine here." Genesis rolled his eyes and said, "Spare me the ideas." Sephiroth laughed and Rose blinked her eyes.

"Rose, we're leaving now." Genesis said as they headed out to the front door, he pecked her cheek and said, "Take care of yourself." "I will… you take care too." He smiled at her and went out of the house. Angeal and Sephiroth were standing at the porch with little smiles and Angeal said, "That was sweet, Gen." Genesis playfully hit his friend's arm.

They arrived on the scene of the crime, basically out of curiousity- the Seconds and the Thirds were the ones who handled these small crimes and yet the Firsts seemed to enjoy watching them work. The alley's entrance had tape saying "crime scene do not enter" and there were SOLDIERS keeping guard, they saluted the three generals and they looked on the scene.

The dead man's blood was everywhere.

It made Genesis want to gag.

"Silver General!" one of the Seconds said as Sephiroth walked over to the bloodiest part of the alley. "I see, this man… wasn't whacked- he was killed with bare hands…" "How can you say that?" Genesis asked, as he covered his nose and mouth with his hand, "The blood patterns are everywhere. If he was whacked with something, the majority of his blood would have splattered in one direction, and the ground… doesn't have much concentration." Genesis and Angeal looked at the blood spattered area and they made a run to the nearest garbage dumpster.

Sephiroth laughed and said, "You two sure have weak stomach when it comes to these things."

Genesis wiped his mouth and said, "We aren't all unfeeling you know."

"We should be doing our own mission, you two." Angeal said, "Besides, your fans are starting to crowd up." The two generals looked at him then at the swarm of girls. "Right." They went out of the alley and into Genesis's car.

"So where do we look first?"

"Wutai?"

"Alright then… Wutai…"

Genesis drove off the highway, "Hey, why am I the only one who brought a car? You two are so unfair." The Silver and Black generals only grinned and said, "Well, it would be better to travel this way, dummy." Angeal said. Genesis wheezed again and they were out of Midgar.

**-Somewhere-**

A woman sat there on the ground, slowly waking up because of the sunlight streaming in from the roof of the abandoned church. She looked up, her charcoal black eyes glistened and she looked around. Nothing was moving at all, her raven hair flowed with the wind. She looked at her palm and her wound was still fresh but there was no more sign of it on her palm now.

She sighed and she stood up.

The abandoned church looked so pitiful, but it must have been really grand in its old days, since it was huge and full of faded murals. She looked at the whole church, debris were everywhere and she added to that debris last night.

She looked around and she sat down again, that drunk man sure wasn't a challenge.

Breaking out of the wretched lab with her sister was something she remembers so well. Her weak sister- the failure, the weak one who wasn't able to absorb the chemicals, who forgot everything, where was she now? She clenched her teeth.

Stupid.

Of course, she had no memory of her own to claim.

Her first five weeks were… empty and aimless, she'd been walking around in the city, getting spoken to by perverted men and she ended up beating them all up, a kind old lady gave her some clothes. (she was completely naked when they escaped- so was her sister) and one the third week, they were separated. Personally, she was actually glad to lose her sister.

_I am the perfect one, so why should care about what happens to her_? she thought as she looked at her reflection in the small puddle. _She's just a useless woman, she only slows me down… but I need to find her- I need to be the only one with this strength!_

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she ran her hand through her tangled mane, "I bet that those people are looking for us two now… I better get a good disguise if I don't want to get caught so easily." she gazed at her reflection once again.

**-Midgar-**

Rose looked at Amy tending to the grass and smiled to herself. "Oh look Rose! There's a small bud there in your bush!" Amy exclaimed, Rose rushed over to see the little bud herself. "I knew that you had it in you!" Amy smiled warmly at Rose and said, "You have a gift with bringing life." "Bringing life? How is that?" she asked her, "Our house was dead and empty till you came here- I never talked to Genesis long enough to know what he was up to, we always argued over trivial things… the like and now that you're here, everything's so… nice here."

Rose stared at Amy and said, "I don't understand."

"You light up every room you're in and you made Genesis… do the things that he would normally ever do." Amy said with a smile, "Like cooking."

Rose smiled and said, "You both told me that already."

Amy laughed and said, "Well now, this is going to be a beautiful blossom!"

"Aerith should come and see this when it blooms."

**-Wutai-**

The village was quiet as they pulled over. Genesis studied the quaint village and said, "This is stupid, we should just wait for that experiment to make another disaster and that's when we corner it." Sephiroth raised one of perfect silver eyebrows and said, "Well you do have a point but isn't better to catch the experiment _before_ it kills and raises hell?" Angeal was so confused to choose who to support in their argument, "You two have a point in your arguments but can't we just snoop around here?" The two thought about it and they said, "Alright, you win."

They got out of the car and were met by the still and cool air.

Nothing seemed out of place here.

**Caught in a BAD ROMANCE.**

**--has anybody seen Gackt's fanvid with Lady Gaga's Bad Romance playing? Totally awesome, you have to see it… XD**

**Anyway please Review!**

**Tervas19**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: ^.^ Thank you everybody! I still haven't decided if she's going to be bad or good so we'll be sticking to timid for the mean time. Oh, sorry about the untitled chapter 13. I'm really happy you like the previous chappies. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Monster Ex**

Rose looked at her reflection in the steamy mirror, she wrote her name on the mirror and smiled, she tightened the knot in her bath robe and she went out of the bathroom. Amy was in the kitchen, cooking, as usual, Rose glanced over at the old woman and went into her room, she threw herself on her bed and looked at the ceiling blankly.

A question still lingered in her mind though- who was that raven haired girl that she so vaguely remembers…? She wrinkled her forehead in frustration and sighed once again.

"Rose?"

She looked up to see that Amy was hovering above her.

"Oh sorry Amy, what is it?"

"Genesis is on the phone."

"Oh…" she said absently as she rose from the bed, she picked up the phone from Amy's hand and said, "Genesis…" he seemed to have let out a breath of relief and said, "Hi ma belle, how are you?" she smiled to herself and said, "I'm fine, Genesis, I miss you though." He chuckled and said, "I miss you too, I promise I'll come home as soon as I can." "Okay… take care." "Take care of yourself, I love you." Rose blushed and said, "I love you too." "Bye then."

He pressed the end button of the phone and smiled to himself, he was ok now! Just hearing her voice made him feel new again!! He looked at his two friends and gave them a weird expression, "What are you two looking at??"

They laughed and said, "It's just so unusual to see you all… softened up… that expression is usually for the LOVELESS plays." Sephiroth said, with a raise of his perfect eyebrows. Genesis rolled his eyes and said, "Well, have we gotten anything yet?" the two generals shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"This _thing _is really a good escapee…"

Sephiroth looked at the village and said, "We should stay a while, don't you think?"

"NO!" Genesis protested and grumbled, his friends were really teasing him… just because they were happily single… "I need to go home!" Sephiroth gave him a cold glare and said, "Oh come on, we need a break from the city… besides, Wutai's got some fine attractions."

Genesis groaned and let himself surrender to the Silver General's whim.

Rose was tending to the roses when a car pulled over in the front yard. Rose looked at the car and expected to see Genesis to appear but a beautiful woman appeared instead. She was wearing a dress that was extremely tight and obviously, the material's source had to meet its creator for it. She was very tall and her hair reached her waist, she removed her huge glasses and asked Rose, "Where is Genesis?" Rose looked at the woman and said, "Who are you?" the woman raised her eyebrow and said, "You… don't know who I am?" Rose nodded.

"I am Aya- the model!" she cried out in frustration, Rose did not see the need though, since she honestly did not know who this proud woman was… "I do not believe this, where is he?" Rose blinked her eyes at her and said, "He's in Wutai…" "On a mission again?"

Amy came out of the house now.

"Oh my, my! Aya!" Amy cried, "What are you doing here?"

Aya looked- glared- at Amy and said, "Who is she?" she pointed her manicured forefinger at Rose, like Rose was like some peasant, "And what is she doing here?" Amy gave her glare and said, "This is Rose and she is his girlfriend. So now, may I know what you are doing here?" Aya gave Rose a once over and said, "Oh? You're his girlfriend?" Rose nodded.

Before anybody knew it, Aya lunged at Rose like a tiger does to its unsuspecting prey. "YOU B*TCH!" she yanked a fistful of Rose's hair and said, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Rose grabbed a fistful back and yelled, "What are you saying!? I didn't steal him away from you!" Aya squealed in annoyance and said, "THE HELL WITH YOU! HE'S MINE!" Rose looked at Aya and said, "Some beautiful woman you are." she pulled Aya's hair a little harder and Aya was sprawled on the ground, thrashing and crying, "My hair! My beautiful hair!!!!" Rose looked at her hands, and she saw that she had clumps of Aya's hair… a lot of them…. in her hands, "I am soo sorry!"

Aya glared at Rose as her bodyguards carried her back to her car, "You're going to pay for this, you damned-!" the car door slammed shut and they were off to the nearest hospital and the hair salon for extensions, probably…

Amy rushed to Rose and said, "Are you alright??" she nodded and said, "Ugh… I pulled out her hair." Amy laughed and said, "Honey, she had that coming from everybody, they were just afraid to come close to her." Rose looked at her and said, "What did she mean by… me stealing Gen away from her?" Amy looked at her and said, "Genesis went out with her for a week and since he broke up on her through the phone, she never really got over it." Rose laughed with Amy as they went in the house. "I have to call Genesis about this." Rose looked at the roses outside and said, "Please don't tell him about this." Amy looked at her and said, "He needs to know this, sweetie, don't worry, he wouldn't get mad, he'd be happy."

"How so?"

"He hates that woman to the bone."

"Oh, I see." Rose said as she looked away from the roses.

"Hello?" Genesis said.

"Genesis, I have something to tell you about." Amy said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Aya came by earlier and then she found out about Rose, she had a cat fight with Rose…"

"A what?! A cat fight!???!"

"Yes, and guess who ended up crying in the end?"

"Hmm… it's hard to tell…"

"Aya!"

"Really? What did Rose do?"

"She just pulled Aya's hair and got them out of her huge head."

"Thatta girl."

"Oh yes, are you coming home anytime soon?"

"I don't think so… I'll call you when I know when."

"Alright."

"Tell Rose that I love her for me, Amy!"

"Oh I will, don't worry, Genesis. Bye now."

…**.. I know I didn't mention anything about Crazy Lady here…. Sorry! Anywho please tell me what you think about this chapter… please REVIEW!!!!  
**

**Tervas19 **

**3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Uh… thanks for the reviews again! I have something for you dears… hehe!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Hair Problems**

Her long raven locks flowed with the wind as she walked in the busy streets of the city she had travelled to after committing that murder, ugly outfit and all. Everybody stared at her as she walked along, "Who is this sloppily dressed woman?" they all said, she did not mind them at all. She looked at her reflection on the display glass and sighed, she did need something to make her fit right in…

She sighed and thought, she needed money to get something decent… and with her freaky looks, nobody would hire her…. if they were in their right mind.

Genesis looked at the Silver General with his fiercest glare and said, "Can we go now?" Sephiroth looked up from his meditation stance and said, "Don't be such a spoil sport, Genesis, we ought to be relaxing you know." Genesis groaned, "I don't want to stay here! I have to go home!!" Angeal laughed and said, "She won't disappear, you love fool. Hmm…" Angeal continued to eat.

Genesis groaned in annoyance, "Why do you two like to annoy me anyway?"

Sephiroth smirked and said, "Well, you are the one with the shortest temper of the three of us," Angeal nodded and said, "Plus you're really funny when you're annoyed." Genesis raised a brow and said, "What? Define funny, Angeal." "You rant, you ask and ask and you look stupid in the end." Sephiroth let out a small laugh. "Not to mention act like a child."

Genesis growled at his friends and said, "Oh just wait until you two have partners, I'll do the same things to you two!" Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and said, "I plan on being single for the rest of my life. Women are way too demanding with our time, but in your case, it's you who seems to demand more time with her." Genesis stared the Silver General and said, "Oh really?"

Sephiroth only gave him a smirk.

Angeal however, had nothing to say about the matter and decided to focus on the food on the buffet table… not that he was pigging out, but because it was a good way to escape from bantering with Genesis.

Genesis leaned on the couch and said, "Well… at least I have something to look forward to other than my missions…" it did not strike down Sephiroth that much but it did hit a spot, "Please, I have no time for kids and women, Genesis." "That's too bad, since your genes are the best of the three of us." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said, "And you have the coolest hair?"

"Well, my mom told me that." Genesis said, "Besides, my hair is the manliest of us three, your hair only makes you look like a woman when we see your back…"

That hit the spot.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth said, "I look like a woman? How low, Genesis."

"Oh look who's going to show me who's boss now!"

"You should know not to insult a superior being if you use you head more often."

The three were all standing up now, "You two should stop this right now."

"What do you say- the Dao Chao Mountains?" Genesis asked with a sly grin on his face, Sephiroth nodded and said, "Fine with me, as long as I get to cut your precious hair." _Oh man, they're serious,_ Angeal thought as he followed the red and silver general out of the room. Sighing, he drove to the famous Dao Chao Mountains.

The moment that they were on the foot of the mountain, Sephiroth was already in his fighting stance, "If I win, you will stay and I will confiscate your phone, got it?" Genesis glared and said, "But if I win, you will have your hair cut in half, got it?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it always grows back, anyway."

"Fine. I'll shave your head hairless!"

"Come and try to beat me first, dumb ass."

Genesis charged at Sephiroth, "Yaa!" Sephiroth blocked the assault easily, not making an effort to do so, he only moved his hands. Angeal knew better to not join them, since they never really let him get a piece of the action **(reference 1****st**** class fun **,)**

Genesis skidded a few yards away from Sephiroth and grimaced, Sephiroth held his ground and said, "That the best you could do?" Genesis made another move and was deflected by Sephiroth, who had already jumped up higher, "So now you're running? That's unfair!" Genesis whined as he jumped up too, sighing, Sephiroth looked at Genesis and said, "Actually, no."

His sword hit Genesis's raper and their feet sank deeper on the ground, the friction was too great for their prized swords that they had to take the swords back and make another move, there was a great crack on the cliff now, but they did not mind it at all.

Genesis ran towards Sephiroth, who anticipated his friend's predictable move, he swung his Masamune infront and threw Genesis a few yards away from him and a mere inch away from the cliff's edge. Genesis looked at Sephiroth calmly and said, "Hmmph." The cliff's edge cracked and broke, Genesis was disoriented and he lost his balance for half a minute, Sephiroth looked on.

Genesis pretended to fall down along with the chunks of rocks and soil… and jumped back up to meet Sephiroth with his signature smirk, "Behold the power of my Rapier!" Genesis exclaimed, "You mean _"Raper'!!" _Sephiroth yelled to annoy his battle buddy a little more.

Genesis smirked and said, "Why would I rape anybody? _Everybody wants to sleep with me_!"

Sephiroth and Genesis's blades met yet again.

"Everybody wants to sleep with except your own girlfriend, Genesis, don't you find that… degrading?" Sephiroth mused. Genesis tsked and said, "At least I have a girlfriend, Sephiroth." They withdrew from each other and they gave each other menacing and sly smiles.

Angeal rolled his eyes. His friends actually started fighting over who had the coolest hair and now, Sephiroth was having fun at annoying Genesis with sex talk, what was next?? Are they going to fight over their almost alike outfits???

Angeal groaned and thought to himself, _these two seriously need to get over themselves, jeez._

Genesis was up in the air, after avoiding the Masamune, and Sephiroth was gaining on him, he groaned and sighed, he just has to see what Sephiroth looks like without the long silver hair—hmm…

Her jet black eyes caught two forms up in the air, and it excited her blood… she looked intently on the miniscule forms, she narrowed her attention only to them and she licked her lips. Excitement! She wanted to jump right in the little party, but she had to use all of her restraint not to…. She did not want those lapdogs going after her here now, would she? A truck's horn suddenly blared, "Hey lady! Get out of the way!!!!" the driver yelled at her.

She moved aside, earning a glare from the driver.

Sephiroth watched Genesis plummet.

He had won.

That meant more banters and more chances of annoying the red general.

What could be more relaxing?

**I'll tell you what… a review! LOL!**

**No, seriously.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Complicated Love Story**

**A Genesis Rhapsodos X OC fanfiction**

**Author's Note: Thank you a BILLION times more! I also wanted Genesis to win but the heck, it's fun to annoy him. (needs to hide from Genesis big time) Thanks for all my readers who have stuck up with me since chapter one! I love you guys!!! **

**Chapter Sixteen: That Girl**

Genesis was sulking in the corner, too angry for the loss of his phone privilege and the right to go home whenever he pleases. Sephiroth was greatly amused just by looking at Genesis, who looked so… defeated, his lips were in a straight line and his eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows were just normal. It was weird to see Genesis like that.

"I will get back at you." Genesis muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth and Angeal were playing with a deck of cards now, "Hey, Gen, wanna join?" Angeal asked him, Genesis looked up and said, "Nah, I'm not interested." Angeal shrugged and picked out a card and showed it, it was a triple hearts, Sephiroth smirked and said, "I win…" Angeal sighed and said, "Beer's on me then!" Sephiroth smirked and said, "Nah, not beer, I change my mind, how about we just go the hot springs here… that's one of the things they're famous for here…"

Genesis smiled to himself as he followed the Black and Silver General out of the room. The hot springs, huh? he thought with a sly grin. Sephiroth looked at Genesis and said, "Relax already, would you?" Genesis only nodded his head and said, "I can't relax with my book, shampoo model." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and said, "If you're just going to annoy me, you better forget about it." Genesis only grinned.

Angeal leaned on the front desk and said, "We're having the VIP pool, please."

"Yes sir, right away sir!" the attendant said, as she looked away from the three sinfully beautiful SOLDIER Generals. A minute later, a man appeared, he bowed briefly to them and said, "Please follow me." The three generals looked at the macho man and followed, hmm… a fair competition for Angeal's macho man self.

Genesis and Sephiroth looked at the man and Angeal then back, huh, somehow, Angeal's muscles were…. a tad bit smaller or was it the skin color of Mr. Macho Man? Genesis still couldn't help but wonder while Sephiroth dismissed the entire ordeal.

"Hey, look, aren't they the SOLDIER Generals of Shinra?"

"Eh?"

"Oh my! They're so handsome!"

"…I wonder if they're all taken…"

"The guy wearing red is so hot!"

"No! The one with the long silver hair is the hottest! Look! He's even exposing his abs!"

"Nah! The one in black is the hottest!!"

They heard nothing more except unusually loud splashes of what seemed to be struggles and deep breaths, as if they were drowning or something… "Ah, here we are sirs," the macho man said, "the VIP pool." He opened the door and the three filed in.

The VIP pool was H-U-G-E.

Sephiroth and Angeal headed to the changing room while Genesis looked around. "The hell, I want my revenge." Sephiroth appeared, tying his robe a little tighter, "Well? Don't tell us that you're soaking up in that." Genesis rolled his eyes and said, "Of course not."

Twenty minutes, **(let's spare the robe removing part, I know you all have excellent imaginations for that, especially for Genesis! LOL!) **they were already in the pool, relaxing, Sephiroth was the one farthest from the two, since he did not want Genesis anywhere near his hair and Angeal was a tad bit intimidating with his muscles.

Not that he didn't have muscle, Angeal's was… just…

Genesis looked at the steam rising from the pool, "Hey, we're slacking off our duties…" Sephiroth sighed and said, "They're pretty eager to find these experiments but I'm confident that we'll find those fast enough so relax." Genesis sighed and said, "For the first time, you're complacent of your mission."

Sephiroth did not answer.

Rufus's father was pacing impatiently infront of him now.

"Where are they!?" President Shinra yelled at his son, another rare event, since President Shinra never yelled at Rufus, okay, there were some times… but still, President Shinra rarely raised his voice at his son, well, that was always reserved for Lazard…

"I believe the three generals went to Wutai, father… shall I send the Turks?"

"Yes, why don't you go with them this time? You should get out a little more often."

Rufus considered this for a moment and said, "Hmm… but I have business to attend to…" President Shinra laughed, more like grunted in a cheery and upbeat tone, "Don't worry, it's already nighttime, son, I'm pretty sure your schedule for tonight is empty." Rufus swirled his rum and said, "Well… I have to meet some lady friends at a restaurant, father."

"Oh yes, about that, Rufus, about your lady friends… am I meeting any of them soon?"

"Father, I am 25. I am still young. I want to enjoy myself first!"

President Shinra raised one thick eyebrow and said, "Oh please, I would not honor any grandchildren outside wedlock, son… I want an official fiancé or I'm coming back and taking over again." Rufus downed his rum and said, "Fine, fine, Scarlet is out of the question." President Shinra nodded and said, "Of course. I do not want a failure as my daughter-in-law." Rufus left the room and walked up to the elevator, Katana and Cissenei were already waiting for him beside the helicopter.

Genesis stood up and put his robe back on, "I'm going for a walk…. They have token shops here, right?"

"We don't know and will never care." the other two deadpanned.

Genesis shrugged.

"Hmmm… I hope they have hair gel." He muttered under his breath.

**-That night, after they had finished relaxing at the hot springs, the three generals were too tired to make decent food orders so they just had the food of the day, which was not that bad, Sephiroth insisted that they have another card game but the two blew him off so they were all sleeping now… it was around 3 in the morning now.-**

Genesis's eye popped open, he listened intently for anything, a sign that Sephiroth was awake… there were none, so he stealthily crept out of bed and tiptoed over to Sephiroth's room, ack, the door was locked! But really, what were his platinum silver calling cards for? Slipping one out of his wallet, he slid it in the little slit and bingo! The door was unlocked.

The best thing in hotels were that the doors never made a sound when you opened them, unless, the hotel was cheap and not really maintained.

Sephiroth was not sprawled on his bed like Angeal was… he was just lying down there, perfectly still, the only thing that assured Genesis that he was alive was his rising and falling chest_, why does this man have so much self control with himself, even in his sleep!? _

Genesis observed his prey- ahh…. Sephiroth's hair was not under his head, it was infact, lying on the other pillow, as if it were another person, perfect, just perfect! Genesis rubbed his palms together with a very sly grin on his face.

Now to get the hair gel from the car's trunk downstairs, he thought.

**-Flashback… just a little more info-**

Genesis went out to find hair gel for his "revenge" to Sephiroth, but he did not find any hair gel in the token shop so he had no choice but to go out and find some outside, where almost all the citizens' noses bled because of him….

**-And now back to the present-**

Genesis put down the receiver of the phone, ha, he was really clever… he had just called one of the bus boys to bring in the gallons of hair gel for him, so he would not get worked up, since Seph's hair was going to take a LOT of work.

There were sharp knocks on the door, Genesis hurried and opened it, after giving the bus boy a thousand Gil tip, he was ready.

"This oughta teach you not to take my phone away."

He entered Sephiroth's room.

**THE NEXT DAY, 8 A.M.**

There were curt raps at their door. Sephiroth was the first one to wake up, and due to his high confidence that he did not need to comb his perfect hair, opened the door… there, Rufus Shinra and the Turks stood, they couldn't speak, they were all laughing at the sight of him.

"What's so funny?"

Rufus coughed and said, "Cissnei, you are a girl, aren't you?" the woman nodded and said, "What is it?" "Please give Sephiroth here a mirror." Cissnei handed Sephiroth a small compact mirror and Sephiroth's pupils dilated.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???!" he yelled.

His hair was not down, it was _up, _done in a BOW.

"GENESIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Just try to imagine Lady Gaga's bow wig, except all of the hair is done in the bow. I was planning on making Sephiroth's hair look like Tokio Hotel's Bill Kaulitz's but…. oh well. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals! I'm very happy you found chapters 15 and 16 HILARIOUS, I too found myself laughing just thinking about what I had written, I'm totally sick in the head. ^^ Let's try to add a serious note, shall we? ^^**

**Chapter Seventeen: Vanessa**

Rufus could not help but smirk every five minutes, Sephiroth's bow hair do was a real classic, _so this is what these three do when they're together_, he thought, _how amusing!_ And Sephiroth's expression was priceless when he first looked at his hair earlier! He blew his top and the next thing they all knew, he was attacking a sleeping Genesis.

He was strangling Genesis… and screaming.

It was so priceless!!!

Genesis massaged his throat a few, managing to choke in some air, he was lucky Minnie a.k.a. Sephiroth let go thanks to the help of the Turks and Angeal, though they ended up breaking some furniture in the process… "Damn you, how dare you do this to my hair, damnit!" Sephiroth yelled before storming off to the shower, "You sure pissed him out, Genesis." Angeal said, he laughed.

"Good luck with that, Seph! That's extra strong gel!" he yelled at Sephiroth.

Rufus suddenly felt great that he had come all the way here to Wutai.

Angeal looked at him and said, "What are you doing here, boss?"

Rufus looked at him and said, "Well, I came here to tell you that my old man is getting impatient, and that you have to report to him right now." Angeal nodded and said, "Well, you actually went out of the HQ for the very first time in my whole career in SOLDIER, I'd like to congratulate you." Rufus rolled his eyes at Angeal.

"Better hustle it up over there, Sephiroth! We're leaving!" Genesis yelled, "and we need to use the shower too!"

Sephiroth glared at the shower's tiled wall, like it was supposed to melt under his glare and said, "Shut up you freaking LOVELESS obsessive!" he touched his precious hair, the gel still hasn't softened up!! Darn it!!!

**One in the afternoon…**

Sephiroth still hasn't left the shower, much to everybody's agony.

Rufus Shinra was getting really bored, so were Genesis and Angeal. The Turks were used to just standing up for hours, since that was their job, "Hmm… hey, you two, have you seen any babes around here?" Rufus suddenly asked the two generals.

Genesis fell from his seat.

Angeal spat out his tea and into the carpet.

That was something that they did not expect.

"We're sorry boss, but no, we haven't been out much." Angeal answered.

Cissnei, being the only girl in the room blushed and went out of the room.

Genesis laughed and said, "Why are you asking about women now, boss?"

"Well, it's nothing you should be concerned off. Jeez, when will he come out?" Rufus said with a annoyed sigh, "I want to go back to Midgar already." Sephiroth turned the shower's knob and felt his hair, the gooey stuff was finally off his hair, thank the goddess.

"Finally!" they all yelled at him.

"Well, boys, I believe you have business to attend to downstairs. Sephiroth, we'll be downstairs." The two generals nodded and went out of the room as well.

Rufus Shinra rarely stood and waited for anything, much less, wait outside a building, in fact, he never did wait for anything in his whole life. He glanced at his watch, it was already nearing three-thirty in the afternoon now… hell… this was boring… then, something, no, somebody, caught his eye. A woman with jet black hair that reached her waist, whose shapeless dress failed to hide her figure, she had an impressive bust and she had the face of an angel. Rufus wondered, who this beautiful woman was and if she was taken?

He did not know how long he had been looking at the mystifying woman until he noticed that she was already looking back at him. Rufus smiled at her and he leaned over to Cissnei, "Bring that woman over to me." Cissnei nodded and walked over to the woman her boss wanted to "talk" to…

"Excuse me." Cissnei said, the woman turned to her, "My boss is asking for you to come with me." The woman only nodded and followed her lead.

It's not like she was doing something wrong now, right? The man did look like he could be trusted…

"Hello, I am Rufus Shinra," the blonde man said to her, "I couldn't help but notice you standing over there earlier, may I know your name?" she hesitated, the word Shinra rang a bell, and now she also needs a name…. Shinra…

"I am Vanessa."

It was the only name that she had in her mind… that name belonged to the kind old lady who gave them clothes before…. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Vanessa." He held out his hand, she stared at his hand and five minutes later, feeling embarrassed to the bone, Rufus withdrew his hand.

Hmm… it seemed to him that he was staying in Wutai a little longer than expected.

Genesis drove his car to the front to see Rufus Shinra, being the playboy that he was, talking to a beautiful woman. Angeal was seated beside him to _prevent _anymore fights between Genesis and Sephiroth—at least, that was what he thought. Sephiroth, however, was still giving Genesis death glares through the mirror. Genesis stopped infront of Rufus's party and asked Cissnei, "Aren't you leaving yet?"

Cissnei shrugged her shoulders and said, 'It doesn't look like we're leaving any time soon." Genesis nodded and said, "Well then, we'll be on our way now." "Uh huh, have a safe drive." Cissnei moved out of the way and he drove out of the hotel.

When they were out of Wutai's boundary, Sephiroth suddenly spoke up, "Touch my hair again, Genesis and I swear, I'll call your girlfriend and tell her that she made a very grave mistake agreeing to be your lover and then toss your cellphone into the cellphone, you hear?" Genesis smiled and said, "Yes boss." Sephiroth took out the phone and said, "Oh and by the way, she called you for the hundredth time five seconds ago. Hmm, looks like I still pawn you, Genesis. You're still in trouble…" Sephiroth chuckled.

"No. Way." Genesis said, resisting the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

"This is really weird, Genesis is not answering me." Rose said, "what do you think happened to him, Amy? Did he lose his phone?" Amy looked up from her newspaper and said, "Genesis is responsible enough to keep his phone, Rose, don't worry."

**4 AM**

Genesis parked his car in the garage, finally, he was home! He yawned, oh boy, he has got some serious explaining to do with Amy and Rose … but that can wait until he wakes up later, right?

**^^ I think I failed to make this serious… am I right? Please tell me what you think by REVIEWING, thank you Dear!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: I knew it! I knew it! That chapter was not serious haha! Anyway, I'll keep trying to make this chapter serious… XD I still can't get over Squeakiroth, are you, Grace?? XDD**

**Chapter Eighteen: Good Morning…**

Amy woke up that morning, her chores already buzzing in her mind, she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for Rose and herself. Amy stopped infront of the of the sink, she was sure she had cleaned everything spotless the night before… so why was there a coffee mug and a saucer there? Amy looked around, there were nothing else but the mug and saucer that seemed to be out of place there. Maybe Genesis was home? Amy walked over to his room and sure enough, there he was.

Amy smiled and said, "Oh Rose is going to be happier now that you're back." She headed back to the kitchen. Rose woke up an hour later, "Good morning, Rose, how was your sleep?" Amy asked her, Rose shrugged her shoulder and said, "Fine. How about you?" "Well, it was short. Here you go."

Rose looked at the food infront of her and said, "I wonder… when he's coming home."

Amy smiled and whispered, "I have two words for you dear, he's home."

Rose almost fell from her seat, "No way!" she squeaked before giggling excitedly, "He's sleeping in his room right now… maybe you can wake him up… if he would." Rose smiled shyly and said, "It would be impolite to disturb him… besides… he must be tired." Amy waved her hands at her and pushed her up the stairs, "You're right but you should see him sleeping."

Rose shrugged and descended upstairs, there was no harm in peeking, right?

She opened the door and she looked at the heap in the bed, his sheets were way over his head, she could barely make out what his position was, her curiosity peaked its head, so she tip toed closer. She smiled at him as she carefully moved the sheets to reveal his angelic sleeping face.

She leaned closer to study his face more, he smelled of coffee and apple pie mixed with his light cologne, his auburn locks were in the way, so slowly and very carefully, Rose raised her fingers to move them, when his hand suddenly caught her wrist.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Well, well, good morning Rose."

His pale blue eyes met her electrifying green ones, he pecked her lips and said, "Did you miss me?" Rose smiled back at him and told him, "Why are you asking me that? Of course I missed you!" she hugged him, he hugged her back and said, "I missed you too… really badly."

She looked at him and poked his cheek, "Hmm and you never answered my calls."

Genesis sighed inwardly and said, "I couldn't answer, Love, Sephiroth confiscated my phone, all because I lost to our little game!" Rose looked at him and she laughed, "You don't really need to explain about it, Genesis, it's okay with me now that you're home."

Rose looked at him and asked, "What time did you get home?"

"Uh… 4 in the morning, I think."

"It's only 8. You should get some more sleep…" she mumbled.

Genesis looked at her and said, "Hmm… but I feel better holding you in my arms, Rose…"

Rose blushed.

"Really now…" she said.

He smiled and pulled her into another of his tight embraces and said, "Let's just stay like this for a while, Rose… okay?" he looked at her and kissed her forehead, Rose nodded and buried her face into his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Rose snuggled into him, his chest was hard, his shirt was soft, she wondered how his skin felt like against hers… she was confident that it would be as silky soft as his hands, she smiled as she took in his scent once again, she took in his warmth and was enveloped into another slumber too.

Amy was done polishing the plates now and she looked up, "Strange, she should be back here now…" she headed to Genesis's room to see the lovebirds snuggled together, such a sweet sight, she thought as she smiled and closed the door.

Happiness flooded into Amy's heart, her master was irrevocably and genuinely in love.

At last!

Rufus looked at her, she was sleeping now, hmm… this woman was really interesting. She didn't start to put on her 'vixen' act the moment that he let his name slip form his tongue unlike other women he knew—Scarlet, was a perfect example…

"You, carry her to the car," Rufus said, eyeing the black haired Turk with a long scar, "we're leaving." Cissnei was partly shocked with her boss's decision, "Sir? We're taking her back to Midgar with us? What about her family?" Rufus smirked at her and said, "People always go missing here, so who cares?" Cissnei sighed and refused to say another word.

Katana did as he was told.

Hmm… Rufus seemed to have drugged the woman's drink… how odd, this man never seemed to be the type to do that… but, here Rufus was now- drugged the woman's drink and was currently taking her back to Midgar with him.

Could this person be anymore sick…?

Rufus smiled slyly and said to himself… "You caught yourself a rare catch, Rufus, a very rare catch indeed." He laughed dryly, earning unnoticed stares from the Turks.

"Why are we taking her back with us anyway, boss?" Katana asked.

"That's quite simple." Rufus said, "She's going to be my bride."

"Your bride…?!" all the Turks yelled.

"You have a problem with that?" Rufus asked, "It's not like you're in any position to oppose whatever I choose to do." He leaned on the leather seat and said, "Besides, she would not seem to mind." The Turks shrugged and drove off to the place where Reno and Rude were waiting with the helicopter.

Genesis opened his eyes, the afternoon sun was making his Mako enhanced eyes blink rapidly, he slowly tilted his head to see his beloved sleeping beside him, peaceful and gorgeous as ever. He ran his fingers across her smooth cheek and smiled, he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Truly, the good days always started with coffee and apple pies but the BEST days always started when you were with the one you love and treasure with all your heart and soul.

Genesis did not know how long he had lain there, motionless, intently looking at her sleeping face, feeling detached from the chaotic world that he always embarked on… that he lived for… Rose's existence made his perspectives change somehow… life was not so bad after all…

That is why, he must always protect his flower.

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

**There! I hope it's not that funny anymore. ^^ Thank you for reading! Please do not navigate away from this page until you've reviewed, please, please, please!! Thank you again!**

**Caitlin a.k.a. Tervas19**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, Dears! Anyway, here's the nineteenth chapter of ACLS! ^^ Let's try to focus on Vanessa a.k.a. Crazy Lady in this chapter, okay?**

**Chapter Nineteen: **_**Engagement Party**_

Vanessa woke up; she looked around to see that her surroundings were different…and she was wearing a rather revealing night dress, she ran her hands through her hair, it hurt, the last thing she could remember was that she was talking to Mr. Blondie… then everything went black…

She turned her head to the direction of the foot steps that resounded throughout the marble floors of the room. "Ah I see you're awake." the maid said as she bowed deeply infront of her, Vanessa glared at the woman and said, "How did I get here?" the maid looked at her and said, "Master Rufus has brought you back here, he has also ordered me to prepare you to meet his father… please follow me to the bath." Vanessa glared again and said, "Why am I going to meet his father?"

"Ah, you will be marrying the Master, don't you know…?"

Vanessa was out of breath, "What?"

"Oh my… he just announced that you two were marrying…"

Vanessa was now infront of the maid, pupils dilated and her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth, the maid shook uncontrollably and she managed to stutter, "Please calm down…!" Vanessa grabbed the maid's neck and said, "I barely know this man, so why would I marry him? You people are fools!" her grip tightened, the maid whimpered and cried.

Vanessa's jet black eyes dulled more and she said, "I will let you go if you become my eyes and ears here." The maid struggled to nod in reply to her, "Good." Vanessa dropped the breathless but alive maid on the floor and said, "Don't dare speak about this."

The maid frantically nodded.

Vanessa looked at the room and said, "So this Shinra… what are they?"

"The Shinras are the most powerful people here in The Planet, because they run the Shinra Electric Company." the maid said, managing to calm her nerves a bit, "You're very lucky to marry master Rufus. He's the legitimate and the heir apparent of this place, well, he has already inherited the company." Vanessa loved the word "powerful".

With power, she could find her sister faster and dispose of her without much problems, because if Shinra was this powerful, it would not be a problem…

Vanessa smiled to herself.

The maid was done preparing her bath now.

"Your bath is ready now, miss." the maid mumbled, bowing her head in fear, Vanessa walked gracefully to her bath, the maid followed her and took off her dress, the bathwater smelled sweet and crisp, Vanessa put her foot in and smiled to herself. "You can leave now."

The maid scampered away like a scared kitten. Vanessa let herself sink to the marble tub, her fingers played with the bubbly water, her hair swam around her, she sighed and closed her eyes. If marrying that blonde man was the only way to reach that power she craved for, she would do it.

Her eyes opened to see nothing but the water, she sighed and got up from the water, the maid was standing over the door frame, holding her towel and robe, "Please follow me." Vanessa willed herself to oblige, "What is the fuss anyway?"

"They've arranged an engagement party for you and the Master, so please, let me prepare you." the maid said, with a small smile, Vanessa let out a sigh and said, "Whatever you want…" "Ah, master Rufus sent over a few gowns for you to choose from, Miss." she motioned at the dozens of gowns lying on the bed, "Please take you time."

Vanessa walked over to the gowns and eyed them. They were all bright, not her cup of tea.

"Get rid of these, I will wear this one." Vanessa said, holding up a black gown that did not cover her shoulders but had small sleeves and a big diamond brooch a the middle, "This would be fine." The maid rushed over and took the rejected gowns away from Vanessa…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Genesis was grinding his teeth, how could Shinra hold this ball on such short notice?!! He scratched his head and looked at Rose, there was no way he would find a gown in two hours! Oh, wait, he found that red gown in an hour and a half, right…?

Genesis sighed and said, "Rose, there's another ball, we have to get you a dress…"

Rose looked up and said, "Can't I just use the red one?"

He shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not, Love… come on, Amy we're leaving for a while."

Amy nodded and said, "Be safe."

Rose followed him out of the house, with a content smile on her face.

_**Later that evening….**_

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror for the tenth time for the past five minutes, she tucked a stray strand to the back of her hair, Amy observed her and said, "You look beautiful, don't worry Rose." Rose smiled and said, "Are you sure that letting my hair down is fine with this dress?"

"I am a hundred and one percent that you look gorgeous. Now, Genesis is here."

Genesis walked into the door and looked at her and a small smile formed in his lips, "Well, shall we?" She took his arm and they went downstairs to the car, Amy followed close behind them, "Shall I wait for the two of you?" she asked, "No, there is no need, Amy." Amy nodded and patted Genesis's shoulder, "Take care of Rose now, alright?" Genesis laughed and said, "Of course I will!" Rose smiled and Amy looked tenderly at her, "Have a good night out, Rose." Rose nodded.

Genesis started the car…

Vanessa looked at herself again in the mirror, her lips were blood red, her eyes were framed perfectly by her long and lush eyelashes, her pale skin was toned down with some cream and blush, her long black hair was pulled all the way back into a bun, she was nothing short of stunning. She stood up, the black gown showed all of her curves, the skirt flowed right after her thighs.

Rufus walked in, he studied her and said, "Well… you look gorgeous, gorgeous, are you ready?"

Vanessa nodded silently.

"The party's about to start in a few minutes, we don't have to wait long." he said.

Vanessa studied him, he was tall, he was handsome, he had eyes in the best shade of blue and most importantly, he was powerful…someone that she had to resist killing…

Genesis opened the car door for her and she stepped out of the car, he smiled at her and she returned the smile, the valet took the car and they walked in the lobby. Sephiroth and Angeal were there, talking animatedly about their current mission, the missing experiments, the couple walked towards them.

"Good evening, Sephiroth," Rose said, "Angeal."

The two men smiled at Rose and said, "You look stunning tonight, Rose. How are you?" Sephiroth said with a small smile, "Oh I'm fine, how about you?" Rose answered him, "I've never been better." They smiled at eachother and Genesis swept her away from the two generals.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening!" the President said with a loud voice, everybody turned to his direction and he smiled, "Tonight, this ball, is a very important night for my son, Rufus, yet again!" he let out a loud chuckle and said, "But tonight this party is not because of business, dear guests, tonight, my son is here to announce his engagement to his lucky lady friend!" there was thunderous applause when Rufus appeared at the top of the staircase with Vanessa, the lady in black.

Rose was not paying attention to the entering couple much, because she was more concentrated with Genesis, but he was looking at the lady in black as well as the others so she glanced up. "Wow, she's beautiful…" she said to herself, Genesis smiled and said, "She does not contest to yours, though."

Vanessa scanned the ballroom… she looked at all the blondes in the room, was her sister here?

Rufus noticed that she was slowly craning her neck to the guests that were gathered at the landing, "You must not do that, Vanessa, you will look stupid."

Vanessa gritted her teeth and restrained herself from tearing the blonde's head from his body, how dare he call her stupid?! Oh, if it wasn't for his power he was dead already. Vanessa found it repulsive to have her waist held so tightly… but it came with something great…

Rose tore her eyes away from the lady in black, something was really scaring her about this woman… what could it be? She tightened her grip on Genesis.

Vanessa and Rufus were now on the stage, everybody's eyes were on them both, Rufus cleared his throat and knelt down on one knee, "Veronica, will you marry me?" he asked her as he produced a diamond ring from his pocket. The stone was shimmering, it was big too. And diamonds were really rare now… in their time.

The women were dead jealous of Vanessa.

"Yes, of course." she answered.

He slipped the ring into her finger with a tiny smirk on his face.

The guests applauded once again.

The party resumed with Rufus showing her to all his friends and business acquaintances, earning approvals and congratulations and queries to when they would wed. Rufus simply smiled and said, "That is going to be surprise, right, Vanessa?" she nodded.

It was a long time before Rufus steered her over to the famous trio of SOLDIER.

"Hello."

"Hi, boss."

"Congratulations boss, you've finally found the one." Sephiroth said coolly.

Vanessa smiled politely to the three men but her gaze fell on the blonde woman beside the red head. It was _her sister_… her eyes hardened and she glared for a brief moment. "Hello…" the blonde said with a cheerful smile. Stupid, stupid, Vanessa thought with distaste, so this was where she was all along?

"Well excuse us, gentle men, miss, it's been a pleasure."

"Um, excuse me, Rufus, I need to go to the comfort room…" Vanessa said, as she watched her sister head towards the comfort room… he nodded and let her go.

Rose was washing her hands, then she cupped some of the water to cool her face, how embarrassing! She said hello to the boss's fiancé but she did not even smile at her!! She looked at the mirror and her eyes grew big- it was the snob herself! 

"Hello, I'm sorry I did not return your welcome, I was thinking about something." the raven haired woman said, Rose smiled warmly and said, "It's nothing."

"So how are you sister?"

"Excuse me? Did you just call me sister?"

The raven haired girl faked a blush and said, "I AM SO SORRY. You really resemble my dead sister."

"Oh," Rose said and she smiled, "that's fine. What is your name again?"

"I am Vanessa."

"Oh you have a nice name… I'm Rose."

"Your name fits you well. Excuse me, honey."

Rose smiled and said, "Well it was nice to meet you Vanessa."

Vanessa locked the cubicle's door and bit her lip- she had the chance right there to kill her sister but she couldn't just kill her now, since she was just starting.

Maybe another time.

**Well, there you have it Dears, the nineteenth chapter of ACLS. You can tell me anything you have in mind, anything—like something you'd like the characters to do. Please Review! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Hmm… Crazy Lady does not seem to be a hit. LOL. ^^ Moving on… **

**Fourth Remnant: Yes, Vanessa does want to kill our dear Rose—that's why she's a complete physcopath—because she wants to be only one with the 'strength'….which is also overrated for me, but oh well… I think I'm being overrated now. Better shut myself up. ^.~**

**Chapter Twenty: Those Five Words **

It had been six months since the engagement party now, and the people of Midgar was really getting worked up on it, of course, it was only once in a long while that they got to witness something grand.

**Genesis's POV**

_I stared at her angelic face for an eternity. Rose does not know that I am looking at her, because she's engrossed in fixing the rose blossoms from the rose bush. She smiled so beautifully at them, her eyes were gentle and her lips were up in a content smile… her hair was pinned to the back of her head, making her face more angelic than it usually is. I could not help myself to smile._

_I closed my book and sighed in contentment, just looking at her made me lose my interest in LOVELESS. _

_Was this woman before me that wonderful?_

_I raised my right hand and called her over, she looked up at me and smiled brightly. Sighing slightly, I got up and walked over to her, "My, these are beautiful roses, Love," I muttered into her ear, "they're so lucky that they were taken care of by you." She blushed._

**Normal POV**

Genesis embraced Rose and she succumbed into his touch. "Hmm… why don't we go to Banora, Rose?" he asked her. Rose looked up at him and said, "I'd love to go back." Genesis smiled at her and whispered, "Well, let's pack up then."

Amy stared Genesis down the moment that Rose closed her room.

"And you told me you weren't going back anytime soon!" she hissed at him, Genesis smiled and said, "It's the best place to ask her something." Amy's eyes bulged out and said, "Ask her what?!" He smiled again and went over to his room, "You should pack up too, Amy. You're coming, no buts." Amy sighed and said, "Here he goes again." she sighed, "I wonder what he's going to ask Rose."

It was already nigh time when the party arrived in the Rhapsodos Manor. Rose was starting to doze off again while Amy was already sleeping. Genesis looked at the two lasses and said, "We're here." Rose opened her right eye before opening the other and said, "At last."

Genesis smiled gently and said, "Can you wake Amy up for me?"

"Okay." Rose answered, she leaned over to Amy and shook Amy's arm, "Amy, wake up, we're here…" Amy let out a little groan and popped one eye open, "Oh Rose dear, I fell asleep. Are we there yet?" Rose shook her head politely and said, "Yes, we're here."

Amy rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and smiled.

They headed out of the car, where the maids were, gathering their bags.

Genesis was inside with his mother, "I have it ready for you, son. Oh, this is going to be wonderful!" his mother exclaimed, he smiled and she picked up a small red velvet box with gold linings, "It's time for the ring to be used again." He opened the box and stared at the diamond studded ring. It was polished back to its former glory, it looked as if it was new, dazzling and elegant. The band was also encrusted in diamonds while the center of the ring had one big stone surrounded by smaller ones, "That ring's been with the family for three generations now, Genesis." his mother said as she gazed at her son lovingly, "Oh, I can't bear to wait any longer, Genesis, my pretty baby boy is getting married soon!"

Genesis smiled at his mother and said, "Mom, you have to stop calling me that already, I'm a grown man!" Mrs. Rhapsodos laughed as she pinched his cheek, "You will always be my pretty baby boy, Gen." Genesis smiled and looked down at the ring once again.

"Well… come on, dinner's ready."

Genesis followed his mother out of the room, strategically hiding the box in his coat. Rose and Amy were sitting down on the family's living room, resting from their travel energy 'loss'. Genesis stared at Rose and said, "I'm sure you're hungry, Rose, Amy, let's eat."

Rose got up and followed Genesis to the dining room.

Dinner was a happy event, Mr. Rhapsodos cracked the party up with his funny adventures for the past days, Mrs. Rhapsodos kept looking at Genesis and smiled, her eyes telling him something and the two ladies were as pleasant as ever.

Rose listened to Mr. Rhapsodos tell them about how he met Mrs. Rhapsodos, "Well, I met Dorothy way back when I was 18 and she was still 16 in Costa del Sol. She was the prettiest and funniest lady in the whole place, and that was what caught me." Mrs. Rhapsodos smiled gently and he continued, "she wouldn't look my way first but I guess my charm—that Genesis here inherited, won her over time." Rose listened on, Genesis was not, though.

He was thinking about how he was going to propose to Rose.

Right now maybe while they were eating desert?

No… no, that wouldn't be too memorable.

Desert seemed to be so small for something this big. He needed a plan.

"And I proposed to Dorothy here over dinner, when she least expected it," Mr. Rhapsodos said, holding Mrs. Rhapsodos's hand, "and she almost fell from her seat." he looked at Genesis now, "I wonder when my son is asking you, Rose."

Genesis only smiled and it dawned onto Amy that that was his intention of coming home.

"I'm sure it would be soon," Mrs. Rhapsodos smiled.

"Well, we should let you all rest… now, you must be tired." Mr. Rhapsodos, looking at Rose, who was holding back a yawn. They stood up and they exchanged their good nights and sweet dreams. Genesis was silent for a moment, he was thinking… "Rose, can I have a moment?"

She turned around and smiled, "What is it, Genesis?"

"Can you join me for a walk outside?"

"Alright." she took his hand and they headed out of the manor, Amy watched the couple disappear into the night, she smiled, and went to her room to rest. This was going to be an unforgettable night for her master and Rose.

"Hmm… you had too much to eat, Gen?" she asked him.

He only smiled and said, "Well, maybe." He continued walking uphill now, hmm… there was a clearing at the top of the hill, that would be perfect. "Where are we going, Genesis?" she asked him, "It's really late, you know." He did not answer and grabbed her hand, "Don't be afraid, as long as you're with me, Rose, nothing's going to harm you."

She smiled at him.

Yes, I always will be, she thought happily as she followed him without a single doubt in her mind.

They reached the hill's peak, where the Banora Apples grew around its grassy peak, there was a lone young tree growing at the middle, they could see the whole village from there—there, on the North was the sea, to which the river connected to, the moon reflected on the sea like it was a mirror, the stars were still barely visible. Genesis took a deep breath in.

"Hmm… it's beautiful up here."

"Mmm…" Genesis smiled at her and said, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice…. I have something to ask you that's why I took you here."

"What is it?"

He put one hand into his coat and revealed the box once again. He knelt down infront of her and opened the box's lid, "Rose, will you marry me?" Rose looked at the ring, shimmering and glittering, she gazed at Genesis's face and saw passion, worry and love swimming in his eyes.

Smiling she sighed and said, "Yes."

He took the ring from the box and slipped it into her ring finger with a huge grin in his lips. He stood up and embraced her tightly, before she knew it, she was up in the air, being embraced and twirled around by a very happy Genesis.

"Put me down already, Gen! You're making me all dizzy!" she said through laughs.

He put her down on the ground and said, "I love you so much Rose."

"I love you too!"

They were just standing there, staring at eachother's eyes, when he leaned in and closed the distance to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back.

Something small but blazing ripped the blackness in the sky.

They parted and looked up to see the sky as bright as her ring, there were thousands of stars falling from the sky. The heavens were celebrating along with them. They laughed and embraced once more. Forever would start soon.

**Alright, alright! XD so how's the chapter? I am so sorry that it took so long, it's just that Gackt was like, invading my brain…. hehe. I am so going to make Sephy do something in the next chapters. (do not hint, Grace, it's still our little secret) XD **

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!!!**

**Tervas19**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: Alright. I still have Gackt fever—back to what I should be blabbering about…. Here's the twenty-first chapter Dears. Please review afterwards! It would be greatly appreciated. XD**

**The link for the ring would be on my profile. :D  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One: "Actually… I called for a **_**small**_** favor, Sephiroth."**

The very next morning after the proposal, Genesis told his closest friends a.k.a. Sephiroth and Angeal about it through his phone.

"Well, congratulations." Sephiroth said. "I honestly did not see this coming."

Genesis grinned, "Thanks. We'll be back to Midgar in a few hours to plan the wedding. 'Till then, I'll be on leave."

"Lucky bastard." Sephiroth said, "Call me when you need help."

"Sure." Genesis laughed and ended the call.

"Well, well! Congratulations, buddy. I'm glad you finally decided to settle down." Angeal said, Zack gave him a questioning look, "I was hoping that you would too." Genesis said, "Ha, I haven't found her yet." "Alright… well, I'll talk to you later, Zack and I are training." "Ok sure."

Amy pretended to be invisible for the time being.

Rose was still looking at the sparkling stone, er, stones, around her finger and stopped the urge to just stare at him for who knows how long. She smiled at herself once more. This was truly bliss…

Who would have thought?

They were just strangers to each other when they'd first met… she was just a helpless woman he needed to rescue… wasn't she? But look at them now… she was everything to him as he was to her. And they were getting married. They were in love.

Genesis looked at Rose and smiled to himself, he raised his hand and touched hers, she looked at him and they smiled at each other. She blushed and withdrew her hand and said, "Keep your eyes on the road, Gen." he nodded and continued driving.

Zack's sword fell to the floor with a loud thunk, "He- she- what?" Angeal looked at his underling and said, "Genesis and Rose are getting married." Zack's mouth fell open, "Whoa!" Angeal smirked and said, "Pick up your sword." Zack did so.

"Say, Genesis, what would be your color motif?" Amy asked.

Genesis looked up and looked at Rose. "Well… we both like red." Rose looked up at him too and said, "Hmm… that's a wonderful idea, but I was thinking about beige." "That color's boring." Genesis argued, "But it is an elegant color." Rose chimed in, "It would make the atmosphere boring!" Genesis cried, he did not want beige to be the color of his wedding! Everything should be RED! Rose sighed and said, "Can't we just make it beige and red?" Genesis looked at her and said, "It doesn't look nice in my opinion." Rose pouted and did not say anything.

Half an hour later, Rose finally spoke up.

"Alright. Red it is." she said, knowing that Genesis would do anything to make the theme red.

Genesis smiled and said, "But I was already considering beige."

Rose opened her mouth but she laughed it off.

Genesis reached for her hand again and intertwined it with hers and said, "Well settle for red, Love, since it is the color of love." Rose smiled and said, "Alright… alright." Amy looked at them, "Well, well! Genesis, why don't you hold the wedding in Costa del Sol? They've got some-" Genesis looked at Amy and gave her a small smile, "Please leave the planning to us, Amy." Amy nodded and said, "I will still have the second opinion!"

The couple nodded happily and the three laughed on their way to Midgar.

"Ah… " Genesis said, "Rose, do you think Sephiroth and Angeal would make great Best Men?"

"Genesis, there should only be one." Amy said, "there should be one best man only."

Genesis paused. "Oh is that so?"

Amy nodded. "Is there a law that prohibits having two best men?" Genesis asked innocently.

"I don't think so." Amy stated, "But that would be weird!"

Genesis laughed, "Everybody in SOLDIER is weird, Amy!"

Later that day, when they arrived back in Genesis's home. Rose was still trying to argue about the color scheme in her head but she could not find a loophole. Red was their color, after all… not boring ultra light brown… Rose smiled as she squeezed Genesis's hand as they walked in.

Genesis kissed her forehead and he only smiled.

She looked at him questioningly and said, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you." he smiled childishly.

Rose blushed and said, "Oh." she stood on her toes and kissed his lips, for moment, they just stood there. He embraced her she stepped on his feet to steady herself, he did not mind it, she was light. Soft… it was really… really soft.

Amy walked down the stairs, breathing heavily. "Genesis- you have to—oh…" she paused for a second at what she saw and she looked away, smiling happily, she answered Sephiroth, "He's busy at the moment. What are you calling about, Sephiroth?" "Well… I thought I could help them find their wedding planner." "Oh, that's nice, Sephiroth," Amy peaked over to see the lovebirds going on with their lip lock, "I think I will just pass it on. He's really busy." "Alright then, thank you Amy."

They parted, still feeling each other's warmth, they smiled breathlessly and they walked inside the house.

"Sephiroth called." Amy said, " he has a wedding planner on hold for you already."

"Whoa, that was fast, guess we won't have to worry about that then." Genesis smiled at Rose, who returned the smile. Rose suddenly frowned. "Genesis, can I ask Sephiroth something?" Genesis looked up from his phone and nodded, "Thanks." Rose said.

"Hello?" Sephiroth said.

"Uh, hi, Seph, it's Rose."

"Oh hey Rose!... did Amy tell you about it?"

"Oh yes, thanks about that." Rose said, as she played with Genesis's fingers.

"Hmm… something's bothering you, am I right?" he asked.

"Actually… I called for a _small_ favor, Sephiroth."

"Hmm… what would that be?"

"Well… your hair's really bothering me, Seph. Your hair's like a bride's veil… would you mind having it trimmed for me?" she asked innocently.

"Ah………………………………………………………….uh……."

For the very first time, the Silver General was speechless.

"Hello? Seph? Hello?" she called.

Sephiroth glared at the center table infront of him, where his younger brother, Kadaj's mess lay, willing them all to liquidate under his glare. He bet that Genesis was behind this! He cleared his throat and said, "Ask me anything… but not that!"

Genesis was looking at Rose with slightly widened eyes. She. Just. Asked. Sephiroth. To. Trim. His. Hair.

"Aw, Seph! Please! Genesis's mom's eyes are really weak now! She might mistake you to be me!" Rose cried, looking at Genesis with puppy dog eyes, "Please, Seph!"

Sephiroth took in a deep breath.

"Can't I just tie it?" he asked.

"No! It might look like my veil's train!" she cried.

Sephiroth sighed and did not answer.

"Three inches would not hurt, Seph!"

"…….. I don't know."

"Please…!"

"……… I'll think about it."

"Please? Think of it as your wedding gift to me and Genesis!"

"……..Oh alright, three inches." Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. Rhapsodos is soo going to pay for this if he made Rose do it!

"Thanks!" Genesis reached for the phone, "Hello, Seph?"

"You asked her to ask that, didn't you?" Sephiroth asked, his eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"No, Seph, I didn't know that she was going to ask _that_!"

"Really?" Sephiroth said, his jaw was still clenched and his eyebrows were still twitching.

"I'm not lying."

"Swear it over your LOVELESS collection."

"Sure!" Genesis flinched after realizing that he had just endangered his beloved books. "Alright… so about this wedding planner…" he changed the subject in hopes of making Sephiroth forget the deal… "Oh… that… I'll have her meet you tomorrow morning… when do you think are you going to be available?" "Ten in the morning would be fine." "Alright…" Sephiroth said, "Ten in the morning."

Genesis pressed the end key and looked at Rose before laughing.

_Smile your gentle smile  
This is our neverending journey  
I won't let anyone interfere  
I won't let anyone sully it  
Because the world that you're searching for is out there, waiting for you  
The rain that falls from the parched sky tells us,_

**Yes, I have to admit, I do love threatening Sephiroth's hair! At least, trying to torture it… the lyrics at the very end are from Road by none other than Gackt! XD Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: I'm beginning to think that the title of this story is becoming irrelevant somehow. But I will and must get to that complicated part soon. I promise! … It's so fun to have Gacktitis. XD Though… he really takes me away from updating faster! :/**

**NP: The End of Silence by Gackt.**

**(see what I mean?)**

**Chapter Twenty-two: **

Sephiroth sighed. He was going to DIE! His hair was his strength somehow, he was like Samson in the ancient myths. Sighing very deeply, he got up from his bed. He buried his fingers into his thick silver hair, why did he have to promise… goddess forbid, agree to have his hair trimmed?

He walked around his room, his hand still not leaving his thick silver forest. He stared at himself in the mirror, studying his hair, it was almost in level with his knees, they were like expensive silver threads that grew out of his head, they were too precious to cut off!

Sighing, he went out of his room.

His flat was spotless, as usual, his white minimalist furniture popped out from his almost all black color theme. The digital wall clock indicated that it was nine in the morning, Sephiroth headed for his kitchen to make himself some black coffee.

Well… the last time that he had had a haircut was well, never.

Well, if he was getting his hair cut, he would get one with a statement, at least!

He headed off to his bathroom, turned on the tap of his bath tub that seemed to be a mini pool, and (**please just use your imagination to what he would do next**)

Rose and Genesis were just sitting there in the living room, holding hands, canoodling… Amy walked into the room, drying off her hands, "You two should be getting ready now, you know, you're meeting your wedding planner in an hour." The redhead looked up and said, "We've got plenty of time for that, an hour is a lot of time, right, Rose?" the curly blonde looked up too and said, "Yes, one hour is a lot of time." Amy rolled her eyes at the young love birds and said, "The traffic is terrible at these times, don't tell me that you haven't remembered that, Mr. Genesis Rhapsodos!"

Genesis frowned, "Damn, I forgot all about that!"

He jumped up and Rose silently followed, "I guess… I could ask the Turks for a lift if the traffic's heavy…" Amy frowned. "You're becoming aloof with all of the things around you Gen." Rose smiled and held his arm, "I wonder why…" Genesis sighed and said, "You know the reason, I think."

She laughed at him and he laughed too.

Sephiroth got out of the tub/pool. Tying the knot in his robe, his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered, "What is it, Genesis?" "Hi, Seph, where are we going to meet the wedding planner you hired?" "I told her to meet you two in your office, since you two have not really made your engagement public." "Oh, alright then, thanks."

The line went dead and he carried on to getting dressed.

Genesis started his car and they were off to the HQ.

Thirty minutes later, they were there, Genesis opened the car door for Rose and offered her his arm, which she gladly took. The ladies in the front desk looked like they were going to cry or claw Rose's arms from Genesis's or do both. Genesis walked smoothly towards the elevator and pressed the floor where his office was. "I wonder what our wedding planner would be like." Rose mumbled.

Genesis looked down at her and said, "I don't know, let's just hope she's not pushy."

They laughed softly as the elevator doors opened to reveal Vanessa and Rufus. "Oh good morning, boss." Genesis said with a small smile, Rufus smiled and said, "My, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here until my wedding." he winked at Rose and said, "Well, are all things well with the two of you?" Genesis and Rose smiled at him and said, "Everything is. How about you two?"

The blonde and the raven hair smiled curtly and said, "Likewise." The elevator doors opened to Genesis's floor and they curtly smiled at the black and blonde that they were sharing the elevator with before leaving. _Talk about awkward_.

Genesis walked in the corridor, "Over there is Angeal's office and that one is Sephiroth's and this is mine." he opened his door, which had a redwood frame and frosted glass, his name was embossed at the center: GENESIS RHAPSODOS.

His office looked more like his living room, he had a potted plant in the corner beside his window, which had white vertical blinds, there was a red couch and a glass center table with a few magazines and a newspaper, across the room was his secretary's table, which was currently not occupied.

"Hmm? Where's your secretary, Genesis?" Rose asked him.

Genesis looked at her and said, "She must be late or something. I honestly do not know who my secretary is now, the last one I saw was a blonde girl but she quit."

"Why'd she quit?"

"I don't know. Well… our wedding planner is running late."

Rose nodded as she looked on at his office, at the corner beside the secretary's office was a file drawer, then on the wall, were his certificates and there was an adjacent shelf that had all of his trophies and plaques. There was a desktop computer at the secretary's table, a small stack of folders neatly arranged, a pen holder that had a bear for a design and a book that was hastily hidden between the memos and the folders. Rose moved the memos and saw the title of the book:

HOW TO MAKE YOUR BOSS FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU  
(A self help book that would help you make your boss look at you as more than his secretary)  
by: Jenny Collins

Genesis popped his head out from his inner office and said, "Hey, what are you doing over there?" Rose slammed the book down on the desk and said, "Nothing. Your secretary's an aspiring writer too." "Oh yeah? Hmm…" he moved towards his secretary's desk and read the book's title. He shuddered.

There were three sharp knocks, "Come in." Genesis said.

A lady in a green dress that covered about an inch of her shoulders and mostly her legs came in, she was just a little shorter than Rose, she had her caramel brown hair styled into a neat bob and her face had the expression that said, "I apologize for being late, but it could not be helped".

"You must be the wedding planner that Sephiroth has recommended to us." Genesis said. The woman smiled and said, "Yes, that is me. My name is Karen." she held out her hands for the couple to shake. Genesis and Rose shook her hands, of course, "Well… sit down, sit down!" Genesis said as he motioned at the red leather couch.

Sephiroth had been sitting down in his car for a quite a while now. Drumming his fingers softly on the wheel, should he go in there? He watched the men and women moving about inside the shop through their clear glass window, this was where Angeal always had his hair done.

"They're pretty small but they're good." Angeal said.

Sephiroth glared at the little hair salon. This place was where those bisexuals worked—what was good about that? If he was going to have his hair done, it was certainly not going to be cut by some BI! Groaning, he started to turn the key of his car when two guys leaving the shop… their hairstyle caught his eyes… their hair was styled alike, though, they had it colored in different ways.

But it was not the flashy purple or fiery red color that had him drawn.

It was the style.

"So you want your color motif to be red?"

"Yes," Genesis said as he tightened his grip on Rose's hand, "but it is it possible that we could add beige?" Rose looked at him.

Karen pulled out her cards with various shades of red, "Please choose which shade of red you want first so we will know if we can make your color theme double colors."

In the end, Sephiroth, the almighty Silver General, has found himself sitting in the waiting area of the little shop, he had earned little double takes and glances, but as much as they were shocked to see him there, he was too.

He could hear a hair blower whizzing, scissors snipping and an old lady asking if she could some of perm. He had a hairstyle magazine in hand and he sighed and resigned into looking at the styles the thick and worn out magazine had to offer.

"Have you seen a style you like?" somebody asked him.

He looked up and gave a cold glare, "No. Not yet."

**Kill me. **

**I just left you hanging there.**

**Sorry!**

**I just can't choose from the Mohawk AND the school boy cut.**

**And then there's the number one reason I just cut you off here- GACKT.**

**Please Review. **

**It's like a drug to me.**

**It's like you're my own personal brand of heroine.**

**:P**

**Again, don't forget to click that button that says "review chapter"!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Author's Note: (Gulp) Thank you for the reviews! Hmm… my Gacktitis has gone from severe to TERMINAL. D: But it's not like I hate it, I'm actually loving every second of it. Alright, alright, back to what I am supposed to be blabbering about--- hey, have you read his Jihaku—shut up myself!--- I hope you enjoy this chapter---GACKT!--- and please do not forget to review afterwards!**

**The One And Only- Joey AM **=Why you say? :P It's because I just like to bully his perfect hair. XD I'm actually doing all those things you just listed on the Gacktitis part--- though, it's just for my personal entertainment now.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Of Spilled Coffee and Soiled Shirts**

Sephiroth glanced at himself. It had been exactly six hours since he had gotten them cut off. It was already one in the morning and he still couldn't sleep simply because he wasn't used to not having his hair beside him. He ran his hand through his shaven head.

Biting his perfect lips, he scowled.

No, he wasn't debuting his hair until the wedding—he won't show up anywhere. He could call in sick until then, no! He'd have to live with it, besides, his hair was going to grow back soon anyway. Silently, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hello?" the woman's voice said.

"Hm. You're still awake, I see."

She laughed, "Well work is keeping me from sleep, and why are _you_ still awake?"

He smiled gently and said, "Sleepless like you I guess."

The lady laughed and he couldn't help but smile too.

They kept talking until three in the morning.

Rose woke up that morning, the sunlight streamed in her window lazily, she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She held out her hand to look at the ring, she still couldn't grasp the fact that they were going to get married. Smiling happily, she slid out of the bed.

Amy was already there in the kitchen by the time that she arrived, "Good morning, Amy." Rose sat as she sat down, Amy smiled at her and said, "Good morning too Rose." She set a bowl of oatmeal before Rose, "Just seven months ago, you were his guest," Amy smiled, "now, you're his bride, I'm in awe Rose." Touching her hand, "But I am wondering, haven't you remembered anything yet?"

Rose sighed and said, "I have not remembered anything at all," she smiled, "but even if I remember anything soon, I think I'd rather be here. My past is nothing that can contest to this, I'm sure."

Amy smiled and said, "Well if you do remember, I'll always be here."

Rose smiled, "Thank you Amy." They touched hands and soon they found themselves like they were about to cry. Amy smiled and said, "Genesis left earlier, but he said he'll be back in time for your meeting with the planner." Rose nodded as she spooned the oatmeal.

Genesis was with Angeal, they were having coffee and a heavy breakfast together, in some diner that they were sure that none of their fan girls would know about. This was one of the things that they usually did whenever they had the chance to unwind. "I wonder what's taking Sephiroth too long, he always made it earlier than the both us before." Angeal said.

Genesis paused from spreading butter in his toast and said, "Maybe he stayed up too late?"

"That guy can survive without sleep for a week," Angeal said, "whatever's keeping him, it's making me curious by the minute." Angeal stirred his coffee.

Genesis nodded slowly, "So how's the wedding plans coming along?" Angeal asked him, Genesis looked up and said, "Everything's going fine, so far, the wedding planner that Sephiroth gave to us is great." "Great , by how?" Angeal asked with an arched eyebrow.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about sex appeal here, Angeal, I'm going to be a married man pretty soon, hmm, oh yeah, that lass is hot," he arched his ginger red ones towards Angeal, "maybe I could introduce you to her one time, you'll never know." Angeal only chuckled.

Sephiroth sighed as he slammed his car's door shut, pulling his jacket's hood, he walked into the diner. For once, Sephiroth was not in SOLDIER uniform. He was wearing a simple black hoodie jacket, black jeans and sneakers. A rare sight… he entered the not so crowded diner, the black and white tiles of the diner was still half polished, the black tiles almost seemed dull, the counter was still occupied by the old fat lady who always had this bored expression, Dorothy, her name tag said, the plump lady was currently chirping to one of the slim waitresses, the sunlight streamed in lazily through the half opened slits of the blinds, the kitchen's commotion was audible and he could hear his two friends' laughter.

He walked towards the redhead and the raven hair.

There was a grim reaper approaching, Genesis thought, though, the sickle was missing.

"Hey." the grim reaper suddenly said to them.

Genesis looked up to see that the grim reaper had Sephiroth's face, "S-Sephiroth?" he managed to stutter. "Uh yeah, duh, dumbass," Sephiroth said, "it's me. What's up with you? Your toast just fell." Genesis looked down to see the piece of buttered toast sliding gracefully down on his chest, and his favorite shirt. "Oh damnit!"

Angeal slid over to make room for Sephiroth. "What's up with the teenager get up, Seph?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Sephiroth said as he rolled his eyes, he raised one of his hands to call the waitress's attention, the lady rushed over, "What would it be, sir?" "I'll just have coffee and a raisin bagel." The waitress smiled and left them alone.

"Remove the hood already." Genesis said with a sly grin.

"You're ruining my moment." Sephiroth panned.

"Ooh, so you don't feel like showing off your glorious hair?"

Sephiroth only rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Angeal cooed in.

"I'm going to kill you, Genesis." Sephiroth said with a big sigh, "Right after your wedding."

Genesis let out a laugh. "Take it off already! It's not like you'd die!"

"Shit." Sephiroth said as he reached for the brim of his hood, the waitress came back with his food, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He pulled it off. Genesis and Angeal's eyes could've popped out of their sockets if they could.

"Whoa, Sephiroth!"

Angeal spew out his coffee, Genesis let out more laughs, causing him to have a facial with his food. Sephiroth placed his face in his palm, "It's totally awesome, I still beat Angeal's crappy hairdo." "Hey." Angeal said with a little glare, "My hair may not be that wonderful to the both of you but I'm happy that I am not so easily found in crowds."

Genesis eyed Sephiroth's head as he wiped the egg yolk from his face with tissue, "You got a Mohawk. Goddess help us all." "It's not that… big of a deal." Sephiroth said with a little grin, "I just had the sides shaved then the top trimmed, not a Mohawk."

"It's a Mohawk since it's like tall grass at the top." Genesis argued.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"You two! Stop acting like five year olds!"

"Shut up you normal hair."

"Normal hair is awesome!" Angeal argued.

"No, it so is not." the silver and red haired ones said.

"Then I'm dying my hair PINK!" Angeal yelled at them with a glare.

"Oh for Gaia's sake, don't do that!"

**Strangle me.**

**On second thought, please don't or I'll just wake up to watch Gackt in Youtube then go back to my eternal slumber. Yeah, right… =s**

**If you still cannot picture Sephiroth's new do, it looks like Robert Pattinson's new hairdo. Google it. **

**Also, the last part about Angeal yelling that he would dye his hair pink is just a random thought, like… yeah… sure, it is. Seriously… though, Angeal Hewley with PINK hair? **

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**^.^**

**CaitlinRhapsodos aka Tervas19**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Oldest Banora White Tree**

**Author's Note: I wonder what would happen if you mash up Gackt and Glee? LOL! Major addiction! Well, anyway, school's in two weeks, so I'm really stressing about it, well not really…. I just figured out how to make things really complicated, thank you, Black Stone. XD (cheerleader mode) GACKT!—face palm… anyway, please read on while I try to shut my Gackt fangirl-self. **

So, there was Genesis, completely pissed about his soiled shirt and Sephiroth arguing with Angeal about hair. The fat lady at the counter looked at them and said, "Hey, aren't they SOLDIER?" the slim lady nodded and said, "They sure aren't serious or anything."

Sephiroth raised his hand to beckon the waitress to them, "That'll be two hundred gil."

Genesis stomped out the moment he had given his contribution, cursing the toast for messing up his swag. Angeal and Sephiroth were still not finished about the hair, "Well, I have to go now, though I really would love to hear the end of it," Genesis raised his eyebrow, "if you will get there… anyway, I need to go now." Sephiroth and Angeal waved their hands at Genesis.

"Oh yeah, Zack told me that if you haven't decided on your music yet," Angeal said, "he can help."

Genesis arched both of his perfect ginger brows and said, "I wouldn't count on your puppy to help, especially with the music." Angeal smiled, "Yeah, their band maybe not professional but they can do it well." Genesis nodded absent mindedly and started the car.

Zack Fair? In a band?

It was impossible, unless Zack was the drummer. It would make sense.

"Seriously, DO NOT dye your hair pink." Sephiroth said as he walked to his car.

Angeal only chuckled as he made his way to his Hummer…

"So you don't want a church wedding?" Karen asked the couple sitting down in front of her. They nodded. "Actually, I want our wedding to take place in Genesis's hometown… Banora." Rose said as she smiled at him, "Banora?" Karen asked… she took out her notepad and scribbled it down, "Then we must look for the location there then… let's see… how about tomorrow?" Genesis frowned and said, "We can go there now." Karen smiled and said, "Alright then."

Genesis drove to Banora.

"Hmm… we have to plan the people that you need for your ceremony too," Karen said as she looked at the list, "like the flower girls and the best man." Genesis wasn't paying attention, he had his eyes trained on the road and Rose, Karen noticed and gave up on reminding him.

"And Rose, we have to see your gown," Rose nodded, "should I call the designers?"

"Alright." Genesis and Rose said together. "Oh, please get the very best." Genesis added with a wink.

Karen smiled as she took note of his request. "Of course, I'll schedule him for you." she pulled out her phone and dialed the agency's numbers, "Hello?" "Can you give me Sarah Farron's number?" "Sure." She scribbled the numbers in her notepad and ended the call. Rose looked out of the window and smiled dreamily.

Genesis was losing his patience while they were at the cross road, there were too many Shinra ten wheeler trucks coming from left and right!

Vanessa looked at the big white box lying on top of her bed. She removed the lid of the box to see her wedding gown's top, which was all black. It had taken over half a year to tailor and here it was! She wanted her wedding's color theme to be all black and Rufus, being the dumb love struck billionaire—bajillionaire- he was, quickly complied without fail. She pulled the gown out of the box, she was surprised at how heavy it was! She studied the crystal bead work at her top, they were barely visible—the way she liked it.

Her maid was right behind her now, "Shall I request for a mannequin?"

"Yes." Vanessa said without looking away from the black wedding gown in her hands. "Call for one and get me some tea while you're at it." The maid bowed deeply before leaving the room. The maid listened for the click from the door before she let out a sigh, of all the people she had to work for, she had to work for this physco soon-to-be bride?

Genesis parked outside the Rhapsodos Mansion, his parents came out of the mansion, "Oh hello there love birds! We were not expecting you to come back so soon!" "Hi Mom! Hi Dad." Genesis said with a smile, "we're with our wedding planner," Karen came out as if in queue, "we're having the wedding here in Banora, after all." Mrs. Rhapsodos jumped in glee, "How beautiful!"

Rose came out of the car to receive hugs.

"Well let us help you find your perfect place then!"

"We were hoping you would." Genesis said with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos led them in the mansion, Karen was taking feverish notes. The Mansion was one of those places that you could do anything- masquerade balls to weddings.

"You two want a garden wedding?" Mrs. Rhapsodos asked.

"Yes."

Mrs. Rhapsodos clapped her hand, "Wonderful!"

"Your back yard would make a nice venue." Karen said with a smile.

"Oh no, no! Something as special as this should not be held in such simple premises!" Mrs. Rhapsodos said with a little smile. "Banora has a lot of special places, doesn't it, Genesis?" Genesis smiled, "Yes it does. I have my favorite places here. Would you mind being left alone for a while, Karen?" Karen nodded and Genesis took Rose's hand. "Come I have a place to show you."

"You do remember that old tree I showed you right, Rose?" Genesis said, "the oldest Banora Apple Tree?" she nodded, "don't you think that it would be nice to get married under that?" Rose looked at him, "Well I was considering the hill where you proposed to me." she said.

"But I think that our guests would not be comfortable since the top is quite small." Genesis said with a small smile, "Although Sephiroth and Angeal are SOLDIERs, most of our guests aren't and they might tumble down if we hold the ceremony here."

Rose laughed and they stopped walking.

Infront of her was the largest tree in the whole village, surrounded by bricks which in turn was surrounded by grass, it's branches were going up towards the sky, there were some touching the ground and its leaves gave it a distinct shape above the rest. The old tree was upright too, instead of the bending trees in the orchard.

They stood there, just looking at the tree, hands clasped.

"Yes. This would be the prefect place." Rose finally told him.

Genesis smiled.

"I know," he told her as he tilted her chin up before he murmured, "I love you." and finally leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"**All of a sudden, we would do something wild and stupid  
It was casual and impulsive  
It's become an irreplaceable treasure  
The reality of those days"**

**-Black Stone, translated.**

**Ack. I'm even quoting him now. OH MY… GACKT. **

**If you want to see their wedding visuals, please go to my Facebook page~ just go to my profile page, I have a badge there. You can add me… whatever… demanding much? :P**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Now, don't forget to click that button Review Chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Author's Note: Okay, since my head's starting to hurt on how to make a chapter on how they were going to plan and stuff—planning imaginary weddings are… complicated—I'm just going to fast forward things. I hope you don't mind that. :]]**

**RozeAkasuki: **_Let's! But that would be in the following chapters, though. :]_

**FourthRemnant: **_Yes, I've read Jihaku too! I'm sorry it's so late… I couldn't help but gawk at what he had written! It was well written! He really is strange…. I should stop now or I would not stop. :P_

Rose had just put down the receiver of the telephone, a smile slowly began to form and she said, "Amy, I'm going out." Amy looked up from her Housekeeping magazine and said, "Shall I drive for you?" Rose blushed in reply. Sure, her husband to be had driven for her, a lot of times but asking Amy to drive for her was still a little bit embarrassing for her. Amy removed her reading glasses and said, "It's fine dear, where are you going anyway?" Rose smiled brightly again and said, "I'm meeting Aerith Gainsborough at uh… I forgot where, wait!" Rose furiously punched the numbers and Aerith picked up at once, "Hello?" Aerith said in her calm tone, "Um Aerith I'm so sorry but I don't know what that shop's name is… can you tell me what it is again?" Aerith laughed softly and said, "Pete's Ice Cream Shop." "Alright, thanks, Aerith." Rose hung up.

Rose went up to her room to change into something more proper— a shirt, a high waisted skirt and a pair of flats. It had been two months since she and Genesis had decided to plan their wedding and things were really getting heated up between her and Karen.

Rose has 'caught' Karen trying to flirt with Genesis in some occasions—like when they were having a meeting with some décor providers, she was sitting verry close to him, then there was this instance at their food tasting meeting…. and the list goes on.

Aerith was already waiting for Rose in one of the corner seats, she was still wearing her trademark dress and bolero, nothing much had changed in Aerith's appearance since the last time she and Rose had met. Aerith waved to them and Rose and Amy headed over.

"Hello, Aerith!" Rose said with a smile, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Me too!" Aerith said, "We haven't seen each other for more than half a year now!" the two girls giggled, Amy smiled, "Oh, Aerith, this is Amy, Amy, this is Aerith." Rose said. Amy smiled pleasantly at Aerith. "Sit down," Aerith said with a warm smile, "what would you like to have?"

Rose smiled and said, "Vanilla cones would be fine. Right, Amy?"

Amy nodded.

Aerith smiled and headed for the counter to order.

Amy looked at Rose and said, "So, you're planning on asking her to be your maid of honor?"

Rose smiled and said, "Well, she's the only friend that I have… aside from you."

Amy held Rose's hand and said, "Alright then."

Aerith came back holding three cones. "Here…" she smiled warmly at them as she handed them their ice cream. Rose and Aerith launched into filling each other with what has happened to them for the past seven months… Amy listened patiently, nodding and giggling along.

Suddenly, the shop's door opened to reveal a blonde boy with gravity defying spikes and a girl with long, black hair coming in. Aerith looked up and she smiled. "Oh!" Aerith squealed, Rose arched her eyebrow at her, "Rose! This is Cloud," she grabbed the spiky haired youth by arm, "Cloud, this is Genesis's fiancé, Rose!" The spiky haired youth smiled at Rose and said, "Hello, I'm Cloud Strife." Aerith smiled and pulled Tifa forward, "And this is Tifa, Cloud's beloved!"

Tifa blushed and said, "Hello," she said with a small smile, "I'm Tifa." Rose smiled warmly at them.

It had been two weeks since Rose had met Cloud and Tifa. Rose had been meeting up with Aerith and Tifa everyday since that day. Genesis was really getting stressed because Rose wouldn't let him come—"Girls Only." she'd said to him.

It really annoyed Genesis since he was so used to taking her out all the time.

Meanwhile, Tifa had invited Aerith and Rose down to her bar, the 7th Heaven Bar. The bar was relatively small, there were only a few tables and one arcade, there was also a place allotted to what seemed to be a band set in the corner.

"Oh, Tifa!" Aerith said with a small giggle, "you already have a band set!"

"Yeah… I got that two months ago." Tifa answered, "and do you know who plays here every night?" she asked with a grin, the two ladies shook their heads, "Zack and Cloud's band… they're actually using this place as their practice area, that's why most of my regulars have brought more friends over here."

Aerith sat down on one of the green stools and said, "Well I'm glad Zack hasn't scared your customers away."

Tifa laughed as she opened up the fridge, "Soda?"

Aerith shook her head, "No thank you. I'll just have water."

Tifa looked at Rose, "How about you, Rose?"

Rose looked at Tifa, "I'll just have water too."

Suddenly the doors opened. "Oh! Hello ladies!" Zack said with a mischievous grin.

Aerith's eyes lit up at once. "Hey Zack!" Zack rushed over to embrace his lady love.

Rose looked at the other two people with Cloud, there was a girl with boyish red locks and a girl with red Sephiroth-inspired bangs—parted and long at the sides, the other hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. "What are you two boys doing here in my bar so early?" Tifa asked them with an arched brow.

Cloud and Zack exchanged glances.

"You two snuck out!" the two girls screamed.

The two boys scratched the backs of their heads and grinned widely.

"Oh you two!" Aerith said with a huff, "you'll get in trouble!"

"Don't worry about it, baby," Zack said, "it's a slow day in Shinra anyway!"

"You should play," Tifa said, "let Rose hear your songs."

"Oh by the way," Cloud said, "before we forget, this is Elfe', she plays the drums," he motioned to the one with boyish locks, "and this is Jessie, she's our bassist..." he motioned to the one with the Sephiroth-inspired bangs.

"And what do you play, Zack?" Rose asked.

"Oh me? I'm the vocalist!" Zack said with a gloating expression, "Cloud here is the lead guitarist—you have to see him when he plays! He's lost in his own world!" Cloud laughed softly.

"Well, let's hear it." Rose chimed in softly.

Frankly, she wasn't as young as the people she was with but she enjoyed their company- though, she didn't really know her actual age. Rose smiled at the bunch as they prepared to "blow" Rose's mind…

….

Genesis was waiting for the traffic light to go green. Rose was sitting there in the passenger seat, they were having one of those wordless yet comfortable rides home. "I watched Zack's band play today." Rose suddenly said, Genesis jerked his head to her, "And? How were they?"

Rose smiled, "They were great."

Genesis smiled as he stepped on the accelerator, "Oh, by the way, what's Zack's-?"

"He's the vocalist."

Genesis stepped on the breaks.

"He's on what!" Genesis couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Rose looked at him, "Why are you laughing? Zack has a pretty good voice… though… Cloud can sing a bit better."

Genesis wiped a tear away from the corner of his eyes- another rare event- and bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop laughing, but his lips quivered and he let out more laughs.

Rose looked at her fiancé with a strange look on her face.

"ZACK FAIR IN A BAND." Genesis bellowed, "AND THE FUNNIEST THING IS THAT HE… IS THE VOCALIST!"

Rose rolled her eyes at her hysterical companion. "Yes. Stop laughing."

Genesis was now fully aware that he had stopped in the middle of the road, causing a traffic build up behind his car, "Hey buddy! Did you forget to-!" one of the drivers yelled as his car passed by Genesis's car, Genesis rolled his darkly tinted window and said with a matching death glare, "What?"

"N-nothing!"the driver said, "I said I was just passing."

"I see."

Genesis rolled the window up again and made his tires squeal before he sped off.

"You should hear them play one time." Rose said with a smirk, "They can play in the reception. Forget those wedding singers." Genesis gave her a look that said, did Zack make you smoke his hyper pot?

"You're not serious, right?" he asked her.

"I am." Rose said in a dead serious tone.

"Oh dear goddess!" Genesis murmured with a sharp sigh, "Alright, I'll watch them play tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

Zack dropped his styrofoam cup and spilled his water. "What!" he asked Genesis.

Genesis wasn't even supposed to be in the building since he was on leave. But here he was, wearing black jeans, a shirt and a black leather jacket and sneakers. "Come on." Genesis said with a grin, "This wedding just be your big break."

"Big break?" Zack repeated, "Sorry, Gen, but the band is just our way of releasing stress. My top priority is to be First!" Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Look," he said in a hiss, "Rose wants you to play in our wedding reception. So please just agree."

Zack massaged the back of his neck and said, "Oh alright."

"Thank you." Genesis said, "Bye now."

Zack filled another cup with water and chugged it up.

"Hey," Cloud said as he approached, "you looked distressed."

"Cloud, promise me you won't kill me," Zack said, "after I tell you something."

"I won't kill you unless the crime's really bad."

Zack sucked in a big breath and said, "Genesis asked me if we could play in his wedding," Cloud was now holding a cup of water as well, "and I couldn't say no."

"You didn't!" Cloud cried.

Zack backed away, "I did."

Cloud almost lost his grip on the cup.

"Well… you already agreed, I can't do anything to change that." Cloud said with a deadly gleam in his eyes, "But you do realize that you're going to sing for a crowd that has Sephiroth in it, right?"

"Oh shit." Zack groaned, "I forgot!"

**Okay, there. It's done. :D I was originally planning to add the wedding here already but…. I just couldn't over look something… I am sorry it took so long. :)) Thank you for reading! **

…**don't forget to REVIEW, okay?**

… **PLEASE *puppy dog eyes***

**Tervas19**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Wedding Bells**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be about the Bachelor Party but, being a girl, who doesn't have any idea what men do on those parties, decided not to write about it anymore. Sorry. Okay! Here it goes. **

**Grace: **_I am guilty of the crime of being late. __I'm sorry dear!_

**FourthRemnant: **_I only read the scans of Jihaku since it is not available here in my country and it's the first time I've ever learned about the Gacktionary. =3 Thank you for asking me about it… though, I've only seen the picture scans of it too. _:D **T_T **it's out of stock.

Today was the day.

Today was the day that Rose and Genesis were going to be officially husband and wife.

Rose sat infront of the mirror, smiling as she watched Amy tending to her hair, Mrs. Rhapsodos was taking care of her make-up. Not that she needed much make up, Mrs. Rhapsodos only wanted to use up her untouched make up.

The older women were already in their wedding attire, Amy was in a plain red gown, with a V-cut neck line, her hair was pushed back to her ears to reveal her simple pearl earrings. Mrs. Rhapsodos was wearing a square neck lined gown that had crystal art work at the start of the white slit in her skirt. Rose was waiting for them to finish before she could put on hers.

Her gown was lying on the bed, beside her bouquet.

An hour later, Rose stood up, and walked to the window, clutching her bouquet of white calla lilies, magnolia flowers and red roses as the older women fixed her veil. She could see the place where she was going to walk and say I do, white dominated the venue, since they had changed their minds about having an all-red wedding.

Amy smiled at the blond and said, "Let's go."

Rose smiled back as she followed them out.

There was Tifa, the bride's maid, who looked effortlessly stunning in her red gown, the shade of her gown brought out her fair skin and raven hair more. Aerith smiled and waved at Rose, her long, brown hair was done in a messy bun, her gown had more white than red, contrasting to Tifa's red gown, there was red flowers sewn delicately at the center of her gown and a white diamond shaped brooch was placed at the center of the gown.

"I've never worn anything this fancy before!" Aerith had exclaimed the first time that she had tried the gown on.

Rose made her way down the manor's spiraling staircase, hoping that she would not trip. Navigating her way down, she smiled as she reached the foot of the steps. Aerith and Tifa rushed over to her, "You look gorgeous, Rose!" they squealed at her.

Rose blushed and said, "You two look stunning as well!"

They went out to see a white horse drawn carriage, both horses were fine white stallions with flowing silky manes with burlesque red feathers attached on the crowns of their heads. The wedding ceremony's venue was not that far away anyway but it was more romantic this way, Karen said. Genesis would be there at the venue, waiting.

Tifa got on first before Rose, who was followed by Aerith, Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos and Amy sat opposite them. The carriage started to move.

They arrived in the ceremony venue ten excruciating minutes later… Genesis was standing there, at the altar with the priest, beside Angeal. Of course, Genesis just had to be very stubborn… he was not wearing his suit, he was wearing his SOLDIER outfit!

Marlene and Denzel eagerly ran forward, with impatient expressions on their faces.

Angeal nudged Genesis, "She's here."

Genesis turned his head. A very happy smile spread across his face.

The procession went on smoothly, Marlene scattered red rose petals at the carpet of white rose petals. A few excruciating moments later, Rose was right infront of Genesis. They smiled at each other before he offered her his hand, she took his hand and they faced the priest and the oldest Banora White tree—which had white and red strings of flowers hanging from its branches.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said.

Tilting Rose's chin up a little bit he leaned in for that kiss that would forever bind them as one, Genesis felt a mix of excitement, happiness and bliss. Rose felt the very same way. Applause followed.

Rose would not forget anything that she had felt that moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos!" the priest said after a moment and thousands of red butterflies were released, alongside the one hundred white turtle doves were released.

Those twelve words made the lovers' hearts fly higher up in the air, joining the butterflies and doves.

Genesis suddenly lifted Rose off her feet and carried her away from the altar, they were showered with more red petals as they passed.

Rose clung to his neck passively, his grip was strong yet gentle, giving her the message, 'I won't let anything happen, don't worry.' They got on the carriage. By now, there were about three more carriages waiting along with the one that Rose had ridden to get there.

At their reception, at the family manor, everything was going well. Rose had thrown her bouquet and Tifa was the one who caught it. The men made Genesis fit the garter and there were the speeches.

"What can I say about this Genesis?" Angeal said as he raised his wine glass, "Well, first of all, congratulations, Buddy. You're one lucky guy. But to be completely honest with you all, I was really shocked when Gene called me up a couple months ago telling me that he had asked Rose the question." he looked at the newly weds and said, "To Rose, the lucky lady who actually succeeded in taming my lionhearted friend, I'd like to say thank you and kudos. A toast for your future!"

The party went on well, Genesis and Rose had their faces slightly covered with their wedding cake's icing and towards the end, it Zack's band's time to play.

"Uh, Genesis, sir, first of all, all of us in this band would like to congratulate you and Rose. We wish for you to have a wonderful life together," Zack said, "we _wrote _these songs for you two."

And the band began to play Your Guardian Angel.

"_When I see your smile, tears fall down my face, I can't replace_…"

All of the guests seemed to have telekenesis because they started to hit their wine glasses with their forks, asking for a kiss from the newly weds. Genesis and Rose smiled and kissed for their audience. They stood up and went to the center of the garden when they started to play Hear You Me.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

Genesis and Rose were joined by their party guests by the time that Jessie had taken over with her rendition of My Heart, Cloud had already gone to dance with Tifa and Zack danced with Aerith.

The party ended at sun set, where the newly weds got on a car that was taking them to Costa del Sol.

_That Night_

Genesis was sitting beside Rose, embracing her. The moon was full and it shone brighter than usual. The sound of the waves crashing was very audible, the lovers did not need words to express how they felt at the moment.

"I love you." Rose said as they slowly collapsed on the bed.

"I love you more Rose." Genesis said with a smile.

**Okay, it's done, dears! I really do not think I did a great job with the songs (credits go to **-**ladynatashaeagleye- for recommending Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World.) Again, I apologize for the long time. Since, I had to completely redo this, chapter 27 would not be posted for a couple of days. Okay so, moment of truth…**

**Was this just a pile of crapola or was it okay?**

**Please do not forget to review this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Twenty-seven:**

**La vie conjugale**

**Author's Note: Hey Dears! I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. :D**

**The One And Only Joey A.M. - **_(face palm) I forgot about that song! _TT^TT _Oh well, there's always room for that in the future chapters. _=] _Vanessa's going to come back in full force soon._

It had been two weeks after their big day, and Genesis was wide awake at 4:50 in the morning. He had never been up this early, but there he was, half sitting up on their bed, elbow propped on his pillow to support his head, gazing at his sleeping wife. He ran this finger through her face, he smiled to himself.

He never imagined that he would be awake so early just to look at his wife until she woke up.

Genesis had grown very fond of watching her face redden the moment that she opened her eyes to see him, and he had gotten used to their cheesy moments every night before they went to sleep.

What had he been doing all his life?

A thousand tiny white ballerinas danced outside the house, a harsh gust of wind beat against the window. The gray city of Midgar was covered in thick, white snow, Shinra snow mobiles were clearing the streets, startling a few from their sleep.

Genesis was not granted the pleasure of watching his wife open his eyes this morning, though. He had been called by Lazard the night before to report back to work. He didn't have a problem with that, since he had been on leave for almost four months now, and he was pretty darned sure that he had a colossal Mount Everest-like pile of paperwork and missions waiting for him.

Did he even have a secretary right now?

He was almost finished dressing up when Rose woke up. She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her emerald green eyes, "Good morning." she told him.

He looked at her and said, "Good morning, Love," he strode over to her and said, "I'm leaving for work… I'll be back tonight." he kissed her forehead and she looked up at him, "Okay then." He took in her scent, and said, "I love you."

She tried to reply but the next thing that they knew they were kissing.

Breathless and flushed, Rose suddenly darted for the bath room.

Genesis said his goodbye, and left, completely oblivious of what she was doing…

Driving in his car was boring as usual, even with his stereo on. The traffic was loose that day because most drivers were wary of their car's compatibility with slippery roads.

Rose walked down the stairs, light headed and worried. Was she dying?

She ran her hands through her hair and pushed the thought to the back of her head.

Amy was cooking bacon and eggs. The smell made her want to gag.

She did not like the smell of the meat… and the eggs, she supposed. Either way, she needed to ask Amy to stop cooking those from now on.

"Good morning, Rose." Amy said to her with a smile, "Breakfast is ready."

Rose pushed the plate away, "I'm sorry, Amy, can I just have something else like the sweet breads…" she said, Amy gave her a puzzled look and said, "Okay."

Genesis walked into his office, nothing had really changed since the last he had come over. There was a teen aged girl sitting at the secretary's desk, brunette and bored. The girl was not that pretty, she was not ugly either, she was just plain. The girl was obviously not happy to be where she was.

Genesis cleared his throat to get her attention.

"No, Genesis is not here today too." the girl mumbled monotonously.

Genesis began to laugh, "I'm sorry I don't have an appointment with myself." The brunette almost fell from her seat, "Genesis, sir?"

The brunette was wearing a plain white tee, faded jeans and sneakers. It was a fairly satisfying sight to see that this new secretary of his was not in high heels.

"Yes." Genesis spoke, "do I have anything to do?"

The girl folded her arms and said, "As a matter of fact, you have a lot of things to attend to at once."

Finally, the perfect secretary! This girl did not swoon and almost drool, suddenly have a severe nosebleed or suddenly tackle him to the ground. Though, there was one problem, Genesis thought—her temper.

"What is your name?" he asked her again.

"Alyssa." the girl said with a quivering tone.

"Alyssa, huh," Genesis said, "how long have you been my secretary?"

"Two weeks." Alyssa said.

"How rude of me." Genesis said, flipping his hair, "Welcome to your new job, Alyssa." He held out her hand and she did not take it at first, "My hand's not going to eat yours." She then took it. "Lazard has asked you to come to his office first thing when you come." she said.

Genesis nodded and walked off the elevator.

The moment that Genesis walked into the Director's office, Lazard gave him a slightly warm smile and said, "Welcome back to work, Genesis, how's the missus? Have a seat." Genesis sat down and said, "She's fine, so, why'd you call for me?"

Lazard's smile faded into his usual poker face. "You see, the mission that I assigned all three of you," he arched his barely visible eyebrow at Genesis, who in return, nodded, "has been assigned completely to you."

Genesis did a double take and said, "What? Why?"

"Well let's see, the other two have been doing all your missions for you." Lazard said, "they both FULL schedules, so they cannot deal with this Project S II right now." Genesis sighed and said, "Okay then."

"Of course, we still have no clue about the whereabouts of theses S II's, and we don't even know what they look like. All we know is that they are equally as strong as Sephiroth and that they are women." Lazard said. Genesis nodded apprehensively.

Amy watched Rose tend to the potted rose at the living room. Rose simply did not want the rose to die in the harsh snow after she had worked so hard to bring it back to its former glory.

"You know Rose," Amy said, "no matter how much you care for that rose, you cannot prevent it from wilting. It has not seen the sun in a long while."

Rose nodded but said, "I want to care for it as long as I can."

Amy smiled, "Don't worry if it dies, Rose, it would start to grow back during the Spring."

Rose did not reply.

It was six o' clock in the evening when Genesis had come home. He had dropped by the supermarket to buy the things that Amy had asked him to buy. Rose and Genesis cuddled on the couch, infront of the fireplace, with cups of cocoa and matching Christmas sweaters.

The fire cackled as the three had dinner.

Vanessa caressed her belly. Something- a life, her descendant- was growing inside her. She was already a month along. She had not let anybody know about it yet.

Rufus had not visited her in a while now- a week, perhaps? She had lost track of time.

Vanessa had been busy herself. She had been busy planning her sister's murder.

Just thinking about seeing her sister sprawled on the floor, all bloody and lifeless excited her blood.

Genesis and Rose were now in their bed, Genesis was telling her about how weird his secretary was and Rose laughed and piped in some jokes about his rants. Genesis enveloped her in his arms and said, "What would I be without you, Rose?" he asked her softly.

"An emotional wreck who lets loose reading LOVELESS?" Rose giggled.

"Emotional wreck?" Genesis smirked, he loved his wife's bluntness.

Rose buried her face on his chest and said, "I wonder what I would be without you."

Genesis kissed her forehead, "You will always have me, Love. Don't worry."

Rose smiled and said, "I trust you."

"Good night, Love."

"Good night, Gene."

They turned their lights off.

**Okay, there you go, Dears! :D**

**What do you think, did I go too far with um, Vanessa's sadistically twisted thoughts? Did this chapter do okay? Please tell me in your REVIEWS! =]**

**Love, **

**Tervas19**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Twenty-eight:  
A Vision in Black **

**Author's Note: TT^TT School is going to take me away from updating this story as often as I usually do. Oh well, more plotting and tweaking time! XD**

**Fourth Remnant: **_Dears is one my favorite endearments…we all know why. _XD _I actually have not thought about how long the mission's going to take, maybe… ah, you'll just have to read on to find out, right? _:D

Genesis was in his office when Sephiroth walked in, "Good morning." the silver haired man said as he sat down infront of Genesis, "You coming to the President's wedding next week?" Genesis jerked his head up, "The wedding's next week?" Sephiroth arched his eyebrow at him and said, "Haven't you read your wedding invitation?" he waved a card, square, with black embossments and a sash, and a black stoned brooch, "I haven't seen mine." Genesis mumbled quietly.

"Strange, the invite has been distributed to all Shinra employees." Sephiroth said.

"Alyssa!" Genesis shouted.

His teen-aged secretary came in, with a puzzled look on her face, "Yes?"

"Where's my wedding invitation?" Genesis asked with his ginger eyebrows furrowed.

The girl looked left and right, "Um… wait a second then." She left the room.

Sephiroth began to smirk at Genesis and said, "Your secretary's very good, don't you think?"

Genesis's eyes narrowed, "Very good? She's freaky!" he placed his head on his palm and said, "Who even hired her without my consent anyway?" Sephiroth's eyes glinted and said, "Lazard did. Seeing that she was the only one with the decency to give him a resume without enclosing her envelope with a kiss mark and encircling your name with," Sephiroth chuckled, "hearts."

Genesis groaned, "I think the reason why she didn't do those is that because she _loathes _me, which is not a very believable theory but still…" Sephiroth laughed, "Don't sweat it. She's a working student that's why she's always stressed out."

"Oh." Genesis said, Alyssa came back in with a black envelope.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Odd. They're ordering us to go in black? What is this, a funeral-wedding?"

Genesis sighed, "I have to call Amy then." He got his phone. Sephiroth smiled and left.

"Hello Amy? How's Rose?... oh, okay, listen, we're attending the boss's wedding next week and I need you to accompany her to buy a black dress for it… it's their dress code, Amy, I'm not mocking them, don't worry… okay, tell her I love her. Bye."

Amy faced Rose, who has been eating her sixth strawberry shortcake. Rose did not want to eat anything else, she did not like meat… she only wanted pastry and fruits.

Genesis stretched his right hand as he prepared to sign another gazillion papers.

_A Week Later…._

Vanessa stood in the elevator, it was the eve of her wedding, and she could not sleep.

Rufus had called her half an hour ago, telling her to have a nice sleep and that he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Vanessa could have cared less for him. She had everything she wanted happening smoothly. Tomorrow, she was going to be more powerful. She was also going to be mother.

The doors slid open and she stepped out.

"What floor is this?" she asked herself, there were only four doors there and they were all different, there was a dark oak double door with silver letters embossed, there a was a simple door, with a frosted glass half and a red wood framed door with frosted glass.

She went to the red wood and glass door.

The office was dim, the weak moonlight streamed in from the windows that gave her a little guide. She made her way to the inner office.

There was nothing much in the office that caught her eyes. There was a silver picture frame that featured Genesis and Rose during their wedding day, Vanessa's eyes glinted dangerously. There was a neat stack of documents at the other side and a book.

Vanessa picked it up, "Loveless." she mumbled.

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

Those words… were just what she wanted.

She left the room carrying the book.

Vanessa watched the maids tease her perfectly straight hair with curlers and fix them into a bun. They pinned a diamond studded headpiece and then her veil. She looked at herself infront of the mirror, she was the perfect vision in black.

Their wedding was going to take place in one of the company's multi-purpose halls.

Vanessa made her way to the elevator.

Genesis closed the car's door for Rose as they made their way to the wedding venue. Rose was wearing a simple black dress with a golden belt, her hair was tied in a neat ponytail and she was still wearing peep toe flats.

Genesis was wearing an all black outfit with a red necktie.

He offered her his hand she they went up. Sephiroth and Angeal were waiting for them by the elevator. The three were all in the same outfits, only their neckties differed. Sephiroth's necktie was silver and Angeal's was white and gray.

"Rose." the two generals said with a nod.

Rose smiled. The elevator doors opened and the party went in. They were joined by a few more guests.

The wedding's venue was a warm colored theme, in contrast to the color code. The walls were repainted beige and contrasted with light orange, there were potted plants at the side of the aisle, the carpet was beige and black, they had one big chandelier at the center of the room. Making the atmosphere dull and warm yet comfortable as the sunlight streamed in from the windows.

The group settled in the fourth row.

The wedding started off ten minutes later, the organist played Yurima's Dreams. The event was very solemn, nobody spoke, Genesis was not the least bit interested with the events though, he was quite bored since there was a very long entourage.

The ceremony was long. Genesis was very happy when the priest finally announced them man and wife. The hall echoed with thunderous applause.

The newly weds went out the balcony to see the second and third class SOLDIERS were all lined up, with their guns and were all decked out in their uniforms. Sephiroth had already headed down to order them around for the gun salute.

Sephiroth shouted, "For the future of the Shinra company and to the future of the newlyweds!" and the soldiers fired 21 shots.

**I'm very sure that this chapter is not a nice one because I do not feel Vanessa so much. :\ School just started so expect that I wouldn't be able to update until the weekend. :(( Time to plot how Van's going to destroy Gene and Rose's fairy tale. :P**

**Please do not forget to review! ^^**

**Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Twenty-nine:**

**The River Flows in You**

**Author's Note: Ah, yes, my evil twin is working with Vanessa. O.O I've been looking up murderers and their murder tactics and so far, I would never approve of anything that they did to their victims to be done to Rose! D:**

**Grace! **_Yeah, you're allowed to do that. (evil laugh)_

**xxDarkAssassinxx ! **_Yes, the 21 gun salute is usually for dead soldiers but multiples of 21-gun salutes may be fired for particularly important celebrations. In this case, since the Shinras are important people in Midgar, they are allowed to have those. _:D

Amy looked at Rose who was peeling an orange at the moment. "Amy, what do you think is happening to me?" she suddenly asked the old woman. Amy looked at Rose and said, "Well, you've been vomiting a lot every morning, you vomit at the smell of meat, you've been having mood swings and you get tired easily." Amy gasped as it dawned to her. "Rose! You're pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Rose repeated. She didn't know the word but it gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Amy laughed.

"You're carrying your child with Genesis, Rose." Amy said slowly.

"Our child?" Rose repeated once again.

Amy grabbed the blonde girl and marched to the neighborhood's iced out playground where there were many children playing in the snow. Most of them were making snowmen and having snow ball fights, they were screaming and laughing as their nannies chased after them, not wanting their jobs endangered.

"You're going to have a baby," Amy whispered, "just like that, in nine months."

She pointed at a brunette sitting by a park bench, lovingly cradling a small bundle in her arms. Rose walked over, she bent over making the woman look up in surprise.

"So this is a baby." Rose mumbled, she smiled, "You have a beautiful child, miss." The brunette loosened up and smiled back at Rose, "Yes, she is, would you want to hold my Stephanie?" Rose smiled and scooped the baby from the woman's arms, "Oh!" the mother squeaked as she guided Rose's arms to support the baby's head.

"You're a future mom, aren't you?" the brunette asked.

Rose nodded slowly, the woman's smile grew broader, "How far along are you?"

Rose looked down and said, "I just found out that I am earlier."

"Who is your husband, if you don't mind me asking."

"Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos."

The woman gasped. "_The _Genesis Rhapsodos! Wow! You're a very lucky woman! Your baby is going to be gorgeous!" she gushed.

Rose smiled happily.

"I'm Bonnie Tyler." the woman said, "I'm Rose." she answered. The baby pulled Rose's long blond hair and started to cry. "Oh sorry! My baby loves to yank people's hair," she reached for the baby and Rose gently gave the baby to the woman. "It was nice meeting you, Bonnie… baby Stephanie." she smiled sweetly at the baby and walked away.

"Now you know what a baby looks like."

"Holding a baby makes me feel wonderful… I wonder how wonderful I'd feel when it's my own!" Rose said happily, "They look so harmless, so fragile, like dolls!" Amy listened and smiled.

Genesis sat beside Rose that evening, behind their piano. Rose was reluctant on how she was going to tell him when Genesis opened the lid and placed his fingers on top of the ebony and ivory keys. His fingers moved gracefully, producing a sweet and soft melody that grew deeper.

"Mother taught me how to play the piano when I was three years old, I never did like playing it until I was about eleven." Genesis said, "But I heard this earlier in the office because, apparently, my secretary is obsessed with an old vampire flick."

Rose smiled and only listened to the melody that her husband created with the black and white keys.

He finished and he looked at her, "I love you." he told her, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, he leaned in and kissed her.

Rose's heart fluttered and almost forgot how to beat for the first time. Her qualms were washed away by a wave of love and security that his kiss had brought onto her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, like he would never let go and she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and one entangling with his auburn hair. Was anything more perfect than this? Genesis thought to himself.

They pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"I have something to tell you." Rose told him through gasps, Genesis arched his eyebrow and smiled, still not getting over the aftertaste of her lips. Mmm… strawberry shortcake…

Rose squeezed his hand and said, "I'm pregnant."

The last word that escaped her lips echoed over and over again in his ears. It took half a second to process in his mind. He suddenly stood up, lifting Rose slightly from her feet and knocking down the piano bench.

"I'm going to be a father!" he asked her with pure happiness in his voice.

She nodded with a little smile that attempted to grow broader.

He swung her around a few times, laughing and saying, "I'm going to be a dad and you're going to be a mom!" he put her down and kissed her once more.

Mrs. Rhapsodos was holding the telephone receiver, waiting for anybody to pick up. She tapped her feet impatiently. Finally, somebody picked up.

"Hello?" came Genesis's voice.

"Genesis dear!" she cried out, "this is Mommy. I just called to ask you over for Christmas…"

Genesis played with Rose's hair and said, "We'll look into it, Mom. "

"Okay, bye now."

Genesis put the receiver down again and he took Rose right off her feet once again, and headed for the bedroom.

Vanessa looked at Rufus, who had not spoken at all after she had told him that she was already pregnant with their first child.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked him with a rising tension of fury and qualms in her voice.

Rufus looked up.

"I…" he muttered, "I am very happy." And he walked towards her to plant a kiss on her pale lips. "I would have never imagined that our first night together would result to something like this so fast." His tone was icy and cool.

Vanessa doubted the sincerity, but then again, Rufus was a very reserved person.

She gave him one of her poker faced smiles.

_**In the Shinra Building, Hojo's lab for Project S II:**_

The team of investigators that Genesis had assigned to search every nook and cranny were currently doing the deed. **(think CSI-ish :D…) **

The glass shards were all in place, nothing was moved—only the computers were moved to the Technical Section for data recovery—the Mako in the tanks have already dried up… they were already using Black Light to search for possible blood stains.

Still nothing.

"Over here!" one shouted, he was kneeling beside one of the tanks, and in between his tweezers was one hair strand.

**The voices laughing together  
Drifting in the wind  
The glittering setting sun is a promise for tomorrow**

I found you  
By the light of the moon  
The fading dream of a time that's lost its lustre

Even the peace which will never be again,  
Is ruined again and again  
The hatred welling up within burns out this sky...

**-ASH by GACKT**

**O.O WHOA. AND I THOUGHT I WAS NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK! Ahh, anything happens when you're motivated by music! :D Ahh and in case you're wondering what Genesis meant by his secretary's vampire flick- it's Twilight (Twihards need not stone me, as I am somehow one of you) and the piano piece is The River Flows in You by Yiruma. ^^**

**Please do not forget to review! **

**Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Close Call**

**Author's Note: HAHAHA I finished this in my plotting notebook—O.O Yes, I do have one especially for this. YAY! :D Well, enjoy this chapter! :D**

… … … … … … …

It was eleven fifty in the evening, Rufus deep in his sleep when his phone started to ring. He was considering on ignoring the persistent rings of the cell phone but it got the better of him.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, President Shinra, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you," the voice spoke, "but this is important."

"What is it about?"

"Project S II, sir."

Rufus sat up pin straight from his sluggish position. "Go on." he murmured as he got up from the bed slyly.

Vanessa was still awake too, she opened her eyes to see her husband moving about in the room. He had gone to the balcony. She crept out of bed a few seconds later and tip toed towards the balcony.

The voice in the other line was very audible since Rufus had put into loudspeaker mode while he enjoyed a cigar.

"We have found a DNA sample source at Hojo's lab earlier sir." The voice paused as if waiting for Rufus to say something, "Go on. I'm listening." he said, releasing a huge puff of smoke.

Vanessa could taste the aged tobacco in the air.

"The results are coming out in a few minutes," the voice continued, "would you want to see the results before General Genesis, sir?"

_Trying to get promoted, I see. _Rufus thought glumly as he released more smoke.

"What floor are you in?" Rufus asked.

"Floor 40."

Vanessa knew she had to do something. They definitely should not be discovered and captured now… She needed to do something in order for her to carry out her plan to kill her sister. No one was allowed to touch her sister but her. Only her.

She was lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed that Rufus was standing right in front of her, staring.

"Vanessa, did you hear what he was telling me?" he asked her.

"A little." she answered.

Rufus glared at her for split second. "Keep quiet about this."

"Answer me one thing, what will happen to those Project S II guinea pigs once you find them?"

Rufus shrugged and said, "We're going to render them helpless, then continue studying them. Once they are useless to us, they will be disposed off."

Vanessa wanted to tear his head right off, her heart beat wildly, _disposed off _! After 20 years of living in hell and inability to be normal people, after 20 years of being denied the freedom they deserved, _they were going to be killed in the end?_

She was certainly not letting that happen. Her sister's death was in her hands only and hers in nobody's.

"Go back to sleep." Rufus said dismissively, "I'll be right back." He closed the door, Vanessa's obsidian eyes turned into maroon-ish slits and she vanished.

Rufus snapped his fingers impatiently- five minutes! This elevator was slooow!

_Ding!_

The lab seemed to look normal, he got out of the elevator. He walked towards the lab. Everything seemed to be fine… except the laboratory's lights were off.

"Hello?" he said in a breezy tone.

No answer. His fingers tried to find the switch… he flipped the switch to find himself actually standing in a pool of blood. Rufus stumbled backwards into the hall, pupils dilated with fear. He ran for the elevator. He walked back in their room, shaking from petrifaction, he moved to get some whiskey to calm him down. _The investigatory team was dead_. He slid back to the bed, his wife was sound asleep, completely oblivious of the newest scandal that was coming.

Or so he thought.

On the 40th floor… Genesis's voice rang out from the telephone. "Answer me! Hello! Jerry, this isn't funny!" he hung up.

Genesis sunk back in the bed, frowning and arms crossed. Rose sat up beside him and asked, "What's wrong? You should sleep." she lay her head on his chest and put her arm over his waist.

He stroked her hair and said, "You need to sleep more than I do, I'll sleep in a few more minutes. I'm thinking about something." She looked up at him, she was level with his chin now, "What are you thinking about?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Work. The leader of my investigatory team called me up but he didn't tell me what he called for. He must be busy."

"Maybe he'll tell you in the morning."

"I hope so."

_That was a close call, _Vanessa thought, she stared at her pinky finger… there was a small drop of blood there… she had not been careful, she had miscalculated a move.

That morning, Amy gasped as she unrolled the newspaper as she walked to the kitchen, where the couple was. The headline was:

**20 Murdered in Shinra HQ**

Genesis's aquamarine eyes lost its luster for a moment. Could it be his team?

_The victims were working in the fortieth floor of the Shinra HQ— their commander was Genesis Rhapsodos, who was not present at the time of the attack._

"What the hell is this?" Genesis yelled at the Shinra Security Office on the phone, "How could this have happened? Are you one hundred percent sure that you didn't…. what? The surveillance cams went off then back on? How the hell is that possible?" His knuckles turned white, "the whole floor's been quarantined? Good."

Rose rushed over to the comfort room. Genesis followed her right away. She slammed the door in his face, with no intentions of doing so at all. He tried to open the door but she had already locked it.

"Rose… open the door." he said with a gentle commanding tone.

He knocked.

He turned the door knob even though it was locked.

He knocked again.

"Rose, come on!" he pleaded.

"Go away," Rose groaned in between breaths, "Please."

A few moments later, she came out of the comfort room pale and clammy. "Are you okay?" he asked her, she only smiled at him and she walked towards him, she collapsed in his arms. "Rose… oh dear…" Genesis mumbled as he carried her to their room, "You _are _gaining weight."

… … … … … … …

**The cold wind dances  
Over the scattered pieces of glass  
I'll wait for you to come back  
Before I fall asleep…**

My screams echo around  
And wraps around your unforgivable sin

I dreamed of you  
A dream I never woke up from  
I leaned against the window  
And let the moonlight envelop me

Your screams stop  
My unforgivable sin continues

**-Dooms Day by the one and only Gackt**

**SO… what do you think about Vanessa's latest escapade? D: Can I even call it that? Her latest crime is more fitting! Please do tell me what you think about this chapter. I know I kinda messed up somewhere… PLEASE REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Thirty-one:**

**Vague Dreams**

**Author's Note: Yes, that last chapter was completely random… well, that's what happens when you have a small hill of homework to worry about :P **

**Fourth Remnant: **_Yeah, she is, isn't she? _D:

**Joey AM:**_ Vanessa is the Crazy Chick after all. I think I see them fighting but that would be in the following chapters. _:P

He couldn't sway Lazard's orders. He had to seriously go away to search for the damned escapees now. He had to leave his Rose. He found that pretty hard to do, especially now that she was with child. Genesis sighed as he read the contents of Lazard's letter again.

It said that he needed to find the damned experiments since they pose a grave threat to the society, as proven to what had happened to his investigatory team, there was no other way that a person could kill 20 people so fast and without being detected by the security group.

Genesis groaned. Now he really hated his job… everything was given to him at the wrong time!

He stretched his hand to get his phone but he closed his palm and withdrew it.

These announcements had to come from him, personally, face to face, not on the phone.

Later that day, when he came home, he had a bouquet of roses for Rose. Rose was sleeping in their room then, he opened the door quietly, removing his coat, he put the roses on top of the bed side table and sat down beside her.

"Rose…" he mumbled as he stroked the features of her face, she did not wake up, she only wrinkled her nose at his touch. "Rose, Love… I'm home…"

Rose was having a deep sleep, unfortunately, and she was dreaming of something…

_There were mighty posts with rose vines intertwined and terracotta tiles on the floor, Rose looked around, the hall was long was long and empty._

_Rose took a few more steps, she headed to the balcony, the sun was shining very brightly, it was almost unreal, she rubbed her eyes to adjust them. It looked surreal. There were butterflies and tall, majestic trees that resembled the Banora Whites. There was a portion of the garden that was completely covered with roses of all colors. _

_This seemed to be paradise._

_She heard a little girl's high pitched laugh and she followed._

_She descended down a staircase that led her into the surreal paradise she had seen upstairs in the hall. _

_There were two little girls, in pink and blue, and a woman in beige. The one in beige was tall, blonde and almost doll like, she watched the little ones play. The little girl in pink had light brown hair, cerulean blue eyes and the one in blue had dark brown and deep blue eyes._

_They must be sisters, Rose thought, and she must be the mother._

_Suddenly, a man in black passed her, he had a frantic look on his face, his pupils dilated in fear, his nostrils flared. _

"_Amalia! Amalia! Amalia! Hide the children! They've come!" he yelled._

_The woman bolted straight up and she quickly grabbed the children's wrists. "Hurry darlings!" _

_The expressions on their faces made it clear to Rose that danger was approaching, she followed the family._

"_Mommy, what's happening?" the one in pink asked._

"_Hush, Alexiane!" the woman said, who was now half running to the second floor._

_Was it just her or was she being completely ignored here? Rose thought._

"_Quick Margaret!" the woman hissed once more._

"_Keep quiet, darlings, do not speak, not even a squeak. Don't open the door until Mommy comes. Margaret, do not scare your sister!" she kissed both their cheeks and pushed them into a secret room and locked the door._

_Rose stood beside the door frame, arms folded behind her back, the grown ups shut the doors._

_She heard the man's voice bellow from two floors, "Go away! Our children will not be your experiment dolls! The whole Shinra group is mad!"_

"_Just give us the damned twins!"_

"_No! Haven't you got enough children to experiment on?"_

_There was commotion, then two gun shot, a scream…._

_The scream was high pitched, very, very highly pitched, Rose wondered if the source's vocal chords were tearing up like rope. She fell to her knees, covering her ears to block the screams. Her hair seemed to have stood up._

_Rose heard the children's silent whimpers._

Rose sat up straight, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She gasped for air. That had to be the most terrifying scream she had ever heard. "Rose? Rose? Are you okay?"

She looked at his aquamarine eyes and said, "Oh Genesis." She embraced him.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded.

Genesis smiled and said, "My friend, the fates are cruel; There are no dreams, no honor remains;  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

Rose smiled and said, "I missed your quoting, Genesis."

Genesis smiled once again and said, "You did? Angeal and Seph seemed quite relieved to not hear me quote for some time now."

Rose laughed shakily.

"Would you tell me what you dreamed about?" he asked.

"Can I tell you tomorrow, Gene? I'm not ready to tell you."

"Okay." He said, a little somber now.

He wouldn't be there when she wakes up, probably.

Genesis kissed her and said, "Love, go to sleep."

He lay there a while longer. A thought suddenly came to him, Christmas was just around the corner. And he would not be able to celebrate it with his wife. He gritted his perfect teeth in frustration.

Why did it have to be NOW?

**The dreadful chapter is over **whew**. I'm not so sure if this chapter makes any sense at all, because, between getting sick and stressful school, my mind hasn't been working properly. T^T I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE CRAPPINESS OF THIS CHAPTER, DEAR. **

_I look up to the sky, and powdered snow is dancing down,  
Idly, the distance between two people secretly begins to close…_

_-12gatsu no Love Song, GACKT_

**Also, please do not forget to tell me how dreadful you think this chapter is by REVIEWING. XD **


	32. Chapter 32

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Thirty-two:**

**A/N: AHHHH! GACKT'S 38 NOW! XD How I wish I was right beside you, Gakkun… like all the other Dears out there. Wish you all the best ^^ … okay I better stop or this chapter's going to be an all about Gackt chappie. We wouldn't want that right- or **_**would we**_**? Anywho, enjoy the chapter! XD**

**Anyway, this chapter is not for **_**innocent**_** minds. :D**

Genesis wasn't in the mood to celebrate his victory of making his own breakfast as the bitter thought of leaving lingered at the back of his mind. He stared at the sunnyside up eggs that had brown edges, the bacon that was almost burnt into a crisp and the decent piece of toast on the plate, they were just a few minutes old yet they completely did not appeal to him. He pushed the plate away and walked away.

Every surface in the Rhapsodos household was cold, ice cold, Genesis turned on the heater. Releasing a light sigh, he walked back to bed. The temperature in their room was different from the rest of the house—was it because of Rose's breathing?

She was buried underneath the duvet, her cheeks flushed pink, her blonde hair was all over her pillow, which made him think of the morning sun's rays. Genesis kissed her, his lips brushed against hers as if he was adding finishing touches to a painting.

Her eyelids parted, although it was temporarily blurry, she easily recognized her busband's auburn hair, "Mmm, Gene." she mumbled, he looked up and rested his head on her belly.

"Good morning, my love." He said, a smile curled into his lips.

She played with his hair, "Good morning too."

He lifted his head to kiss her again—this time it sent out a message… he needed her, he was hungry for her kiss… - Rose, having just woke up, took a moment before she responded, her lips brushed against his with the energy—what have they been doing since that night?

Their lips moved together, although his lips were more commanding. Rose quivered slightly, her fingers wound it's way around his hair, she pulled his hair gently… Genesis was getting heated up, his face was slightly red now, from the heat that radiated from his partner's face, somehow, the heater was now irrelevant.

He pulled away to catch his breath—even super human gods need to breathe, after all.

Their faces both had blood running up, they both had those mischievous grins.

He cornered her, like he was some predator and she was the prey, he chuckled and she giggled, they rolled over and continued kissing.

_Forget about that stupid ten-thirty departure time, _Genesis thought as he removed his wife's night gown, _hell, they'd have to get Sephiroth to get me out of this. A worthy opponent, _he kissed her neck, as if tasting her, _she tastes sweet, vanilla, am I right? _

**(This is a Rated T fanfic so I will not continue with whatever is in my mind, you are free to imagine whatever you want them to do… :)) Okay? )**

Was it bad for a woman, a one month pregnant woman to do that? He thought.

He hoped not.

She was falling down from the heights of pleasure now, she was falling back down to the dark abyss she had come from. She struggled to keep her eyes open to look at the angel that had flown her into those heights. He was looking at her intensely too.

Rose felt the need to blush, if only she wasn't already.

He leaned closer, he chuckled and looked at her more, her lips were very pink, the kind of pink he did not really like but on her lips, they looked good enough, decent, as he might say, and it was luring him in for another kiss. It took him a herculean effort not to do so.

"I love you." He muttered, he kissed her nose, she wrinkled it and giggled like a child, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, squeezed a little and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and fell completely into the abyss.

Genesis only continued to stare at the woman of which his world revolved around now, adoration, was only for Loveless before, wasn't it? But she had won the tug of war, she was what he adored the most now.

His heart suddenly started to pump a different beat—the beat of guilt.

He knew that when she opens her eyes later—he was on board a Shinra helicopter, going somewhere, unsure of when he would be returning.

Swiftly he got out of bed, threw on a bathrobe and headed for the shower.

…**oo…**

Rose woke up, it was already late afternoon, she was guessing. She got out of bed to see an envelope, a red envelope, on her table.

_Rose,_

_I'm very sorry to have to tell you this through writing, but I have not been able to get the chance to tell you this personally. As you read this letter, I am probably headed to Gongaga for a mission. I am afraid I might not be able to join you in your first Christmas as a Rhapsodos. I will try to make it for the New Year, though, love, pray that I will be home earlier than that. _

_I would certainly miss you. As I write this letter to you now, I feel that my heart is breaking because I have to leave for quite a long time._

_Mother and Father have decided to visit you while I am gone, they will be attending to your every need to help Amy. They will be celebrating Christmas with you, if I am unable to come home then._

_I pray that the Goddess would watch over you closely for me, to keep you safe and our child too. _

_I will always dream of you when I am asleep, I will always think of you when I am awake and seeking what I am supposed to see and I will always have you in my heart to keep me strong._

_Love, _

_Genesis_

Genesis left? Rose's brows furrowed as she folded the paper and placed the letter back into the envelope. Then, her stomach felt like it palpitating and doing back flips again. She ran to the comfort room, covering her mouth and her other hand on her belly.

…**oo…**

Vanessa was sitting alone in their room, absent mindedly stroking the bed sheets. She was happy that she had been able to lead them away from them once again, but she needed to do her plan quickly. This company did not seem like they were going to give up on looking for them.

She needed to take her sister's life soon.

It was a necessity for her to live, she thought.

Yes, it was.

…**oo…**

**So this chapter was? **

**A.] dirty.**

**B.] stupid.**

**C.] okay.**

**D.] good.**

**E.] OMFG YOU SHOULD STOP WRITING THIS! IT'S BADDD! (pun intended)**

**Okay so, you can put those choices when you review this chapter, Dear. Don't forget to pitch in your opinions, okay? . They would be greatly appreciated. So yes, this chapter was… a bit… well… you know that already. Sorry to those who kinda felt offended—IF there were any. **

**I couldn't think of anything that Vanessa was going to do, so, there.**

_Sinking more deeply than anyone else  
Even my heart drowned  
And now in this place I gaze only at you;  
If it is a dream that will never return, then I will break it  
Unable to forget, I want to meet you one more time._

**-Tsuki No Uta, GACKT. **[I KNOW YOU'RE ALREADY USED TO IT. :D ]

**...I wanted to quote 'Jesus' but sadly, it doesn't really relate to this chapter. T_T**

Congratulations to Gackt-san, who turned 38 last July 4 again and to your hotter than fire concert ticket sales. :D

**NOW I _SHOULD_ STOP**, don't you agree? My Gacktitis is taking over. D:


	33. Chapter 33

**A Complicated Love Story:**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**O.O **Okay, it was my bad, **Fourth Remnant**, thanks for correcting me. Rest assured I will not be cured from my Gacktitis anytime soon. :D My many thanks to **xxDarkAssasinxx**, who has been reviewing my chapters without fail recently.

Hey **Grace**, I miss you—haven't been able to catch you online in FB :((

Anyway, I'm going to do something different in this chapter. ;) It's Rose's POV. I'm going to go month by month. ;P

**oOo**

**December:**

_Christmas passed me in a blur, this holiday they call Christmas was supposed to be full of happiness but I only felt empty and incomplete. My beloved Genesis was not home for Christmas. They gave me a lot of gifts, especially Mother Geneva, who gave me books for mothers-to-be, dresses and Amy gave me this journal. Angeal gave me a big, red teddy bear, he even wrote 'So you won't miss Gene that much,' in the card, Sephiroth came for dinner, and cooked. _

_I'm not saying that he cooks well, at least it was kind of decent._

_He should stop trying to, though._

_The dreams still haunt me in my sleep, I really want to talk about it with Amy but I can't find the right timing yet. _

_Vanessa Shinra visited the day before New Year's Eve. _

_We chatted a while, we're both expecting, what a coincidence! But the only thing that creeps me out was when I told her that Genesis and I were expecting too, her eyes turned into maroon slits, but then again, it may have just been my imagination. _

_She invited to come with her to Costa del Sol in the summer, or when we both have our babies out, either would be fine to me. This Vanessa woman is weird. We've only met… three times, I think and she seems to treat me like we've known each other for a long time._

_Genesis video called me during the countdown to the new year._

_He promised he'd be home in January…_

**January:**

_My habit of vomiting in the morning's still continuing—I really do not like the smell of meat. It smells disgusting to me._

_Genesis did come back home in the second week of January. He looked really worn out, like he hadn't really slept well for a long time. He told me how much he missed me and how happy he was that he was allowed to come home-even for just a short while._

_We were inseparable. He said he couldn't wait to see our baby._

_I'm very happy that he shares the same feelings as me…_

"_Rose, if our baby's a boy let's name him Cedric." he mumbled, _

"_Why Cedric?" I asked._

"_Yes," he said, "I like that name. That was the name of a late friend of mine.."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He died."_

"_Oh..." I said, "What if we have a girl, what are we going to name her?"_

_He shrugged and said, "I don't know… actually. You name her." he winked at me and said, "Well, I must pack my clothes now. I'm leaving tonight."_

_I wished he didn't say that._

**February**

_Genesis was far away again._

_I have started to read LOVELESS._

_It's really interesting…_

_I still haven't thought up a name for a baby girl…_

**March**

_I am getting annoyed by my midnight cravings._**  
April**

…_Genesis came home to check up on me and left the next day. We didn't get the chance to really bond much. I was really disappointed. He asked me to bake him an apple pie and if I already had a name for a girl. _

**May**

_Vanessa came by again. She said that their baby's gender was male. Rufus and the old man was very happy to hear this. I told her that I was happy for her. I asked her what they were naming their child, she told me in a flat tone, Richard or Ricky. Either of the two sounded good._

_She asked me if I knew my baby's gender is._

_I said no._

_She offered to arrange an appointment with her doctor for me._

_That was nice of her._

_But why was she this nice?_

_I declined, I want to be surprised, I told her._

**June**

_My dreams are getting weirder and weirder._

_I dreamt about standing in a middle of a sea of dead people. Blood was everywhere. There was another woman, or a man, I'm not sure, it was blurred. There were two more people with me, their eyes were bright… like they were lights—one was maroon and one was gold. _

_It was like they were about to fight._

_I talked about this to my mother-in-law and she told me that it was going to be bad for my baby._

_Now I'm really worried._

_I don't understand anything at all. It makes no sense. _

**July**

_The one with the glowing gold eyes looked exactly like me. . . _

_Were my dreams really about me?_

_I don't want to believe it._

_It can't be._

_My stomach's bigger than me now. I can feel my baby kick—if only Genesis was here to share my happiness to feel something living inside me._

_Amy told me that I only have to wait three more months before the baby comes and joins us here in this world. I can't wait!_

_I'm getting mad with Shinra for sending my Genesis away from me. _

**August**

_I MISS GENESIS VERY MUCH. My dreams are really, really bothering me. I dreamt that Genesis was dying right in front of me. It's so scary to think about …_

_I think I got too stressed about this dream that I peed myself. It turned out that my baby wanted to get out of me already; they rushed me to the hospital. _

_The pain was excruciating. _

_I didn't know how long I was screaming and crying while they got my baby out… but my heart stopped the moment I heard Genesis's voice. He came._

"_I'm here love… I won't let you go." he whispered to me, he wiped the sweat from my forehead and kissed it, he squeezed my hand, "I love you…"_

_I felt embarrassed to have Genesis as witness to my crying_

"_Okay now missus! 1 2 3 and PUSH!" the doctor yelled…_

_It hurt. _

_I bet this hurts more than getting stabbed by my Genesis's Rapier…?_

_I heard my child calling; she was crying… the whole world seemed to stop for a moment._

"_Congratulations, it's a boy."_

_I smiled, I was tired… I closed my eyes; I will embrace my child when I wake up…_

**Sorry it took so long, guys! D:**

**Ahh, this is the result of a unplanned chapter—a summarized one. **

**I've been kind of busy and really uninspired—like, really, really sad. My phone got kidnapped permanently while I was sleeping today. ): There were no broken doors or windows or locks at all **

**O.O YOU THINK CRAZY LADY CAME!**

**No GACKT and Genesis for the mean time. T_T **

**Would I survive?**

**Have you heard "Ever" already? :D**

**Please review, that'll really cheer me up… ;]**

**[MR GACKT MOBILE IS… NO MORE. JULY 24 2010.]**

_Let your heart burn so that no one can extinguish it  
Ever...  
Keep fighting until you rot away_

**-Ever by GACKT**

**[he still can't dance in the PV LOL]**


	34. Chapter 34

**A Complicated Love Story  
Chapter 34  
Cedric Rhapsodos and Henry Shinra  
**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE REVIEWED AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. ;) I've been experimenting on different writing formats, so here's my next chapter! ENJOY and don't forget to review afterwards! Ah! Gacktt! I MISS YOUUU !**

**XD his tour's done ! HE SHOULD REST NOW, he really looks tired in the pictures my friends shared. ): **

***Fourth Remnant—yeah, I am being deprived of GACKT. I can only listen to him when I'm at home now. T_T Now, everyday is BORIING. **

***RozeAkazuki—hmm… She's up to something but I won't tell. ;P  
**

**ROSE: **I opened my eyes—the room's lights were very bright, they hurt my eyes a little. "Finally, you're awake," I'd know that voice anywhere, anytime—Genesis. He was sitting beside me, he looked tired, he was starting to grow some facial hair, my, is he taking care of himself? My dear husband is sleepy, his hair is also a mess and he is starting to have small dark circles around his eyes. What happened to the oozing sex appeal, Gene? I find your facial hair kind of disturbing…

"Where's Cedric?" I ask, excited and impatient… " I want to see my baby." He smiled. "Cedric's in the nursery, love, wait a moment, I will go and get him," he stood up and shifted his weight on both his feet, I looked around to see the room decorated with blue balloons, two vases of yellow flowers, cards and a big banner that said 'It's a Boy!' Amy is sleeping in the couch in the corner.

I try to sit up but my thighs hurt very badly so I lay back down. My stomach reminds me that I haven't eaten in a while, I scan the room yet again. There's a fruit basket in my left, I get a bunch of juicy grapes.

The door opened again before I could pop on of the grapes in my mouth, Genesis came in followed by a nurse, who was cradling a little blue bundle, which was as big as a big fat chicken, his arms were flailing sheepishly, he got hold of the nurse's chin.

"Cedric." I say breathlessly.

Genesis sat back down as the nurse placed Cedric on top of my belly—oh goddess, how do I describe this perfect little boy? He's got strawberry blonde hair, his eyes had the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen—like the blue the sky has on a fine, sunny day… and he's got tiny hands. His cheeks are extremely fat, extremely soft, his thin lips open a little and he laughs. I trace his nose, he got my nose…

He looks just like Genesis.

I caress my son's soft little head, his thin hair felt like the silk threads in my wedding gown, only finer, he gurgles, then starts to whine then laughs again. His voice is high and sweet—music.

I embrace my son a little.

"Hello Cedric." I say, he giggles in recognition.

My baby is very hyper, isn't he?

Genesis chuckled.

My life is complete, I could never ask for more—well, I still want to know who I really am, but this does not seem to be important to me that much now—I kiss my son's cheeks repeatedly, laughing a little. His cheeks are soo soft like marshmallows!

Cedric starts to cry—have I done something wrong? Did I embrace him too tight? Panic floods me. What is it, Cedric? I don't my baby to be crying! Amy wakes up, "OH!" she says and rushes over.

**GENESIS: **Our baby is crying and Rose looks distressed. I was just starting to doze off, and Cedric's cry is like 150 decibels or something—how can something so small create such loud noise?

Amy is now awake and is now tending to the baby, helping Rose.

Hours ago, the world was chaotic, boring and routine…now, Rose and my world won't be boring anymore. We are now parents, we are now responsible for another life in this world, we have started another lifelong adventure.

"M-maybe the baby is hungry?" the nurse said, her knees are buckled and trembling. Hey, my sex appeal's kinda oozed out of me for now, you know, kid? Have you even checked out the facial hair or the dark circles?

I really need to sleep. The most sleep I've gotten was four hours for the past nine months, f_ck Shinra, I AM NOT A FRICKING ROBOT. This stupid mission's deteriorating me. Oh my goddess—I didn't even get to feel my dear boy kick inside Rose.

I need to sleep, eat Amy's pasta and shave real bad.

I look up at my wife and my baby, who is now quietly suckling on Rose's breast. I give her a smile.

I will stay here until Rose is well.

**AMY: **Genesis and Rose's baby is very handsome, very fragile and _tiny_. He is the fruit of their love, their own little prince. I am happy for them. I will help them all the way, as long as I can. Ahh, these two have a long way to go… "Rose, hold his head like this," I say, guiding her hand at the back of the baby's neck.

Both of them look tired, especially Genesis, "Gene, why don't you get yourself a coffee or something?" I suggest, he needs to go home but he refuses to. He only nods and tells Rose, "I'll be back in a minute, love."

I look at the mother and child once more. Rose is observing her baby very intently, I fight myself from laughing, she is truly innocent of this entire ordeal.

I sit beside her and smile.

I've never felt so happy in my entire life… "Do you know that you remind me so much of my long lost daughters?" I tell her, she looks at me, puzzled. "Really?" she asks.

"Yes. I bet they'd be just as you."

"Come to think of it, you've never told me anything about your past, Amy."

"Yes, well, I prefer not to talk about since it's a dark past."

"Where are your daughters?"

"I don't know. I got separated from them a long time ago."

"How?"

I don't want to talk about it now, "I'll tell you some other time." I smile at her and she goes back to gazing at her baby.

**GENESIS: **I took a sip from the cup, the taste of the coffee here in the hospital is like crap—like how my annoying secretary does sometimes—but I guess it'll have to do.

I am suddenly spotted by none other than the last person I'd expect to see in this hospital—Rufus Shinra.

"Hello," he says, he sits on the chair that faces me.

"Hello boss," I say dryly, now I don't want to put my cup down. I don't want him to see my facial hair. This is definitely going to my most hated moments list.

**RUFUS: **I am very surprised to see Genesis Rhapsodos sitting in the hospital's cafeteria, completely oblivious of the gawking ladies, looking like he was going to have a coffee facial any moment now. I walked over to him and exchanged pleasantries, I sat down right infront of him. He looked uncomfortable with the set up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

He looks bothered, "Didn't my secretary pass you my message, sir? My wife's just given birth,"

I am taken aback, "Really? Well, what a coincidence!"

"What do you mean by 'what a coincidence' sir?"

"Vanessa's just given birth too! What's your baby's gender?"

"Our baby's a boy, sir, how about yours?"

"Are you kidding me, Genesis?" I ask him, amazed at our similarities. "I have a son too. Have you decided on his name?"

"Yes. His name's Cedric." Genesis says to me, "have you?"

"Oh, a fitting name," I say, "yes, we have too. We're calling him Henry." I glance at my watch, "Well, I must be off now, Vanessa might be awake now."

"Oh okay then, it was nice to meet you here sir."

I nod.

**VANESSA: **I stare at the little child in my arms, he has mousy brown hair, light brown eyes and he makes me feel good, my thirst for vengeance is being washed away by a feeling of love. I hate this.

"Henry." I mutter, he is very pale and I hear my stout father-in-law yelling some order over the phone, can't this pompous old man ever shut up? I stare at my offspring. "Welcome to the world."

He gurgles or laughs, I cannot tell.

Rufus comes in and takes my son away from me, doting over him. Oh, somebody's going to get very spoiled… I cannot bear to watch.

"Hey, dad, Rhapsodos's wife gave birth at the same time as Van here did," he suddenly said, "and the funny thing is that we both have boys."

What? This cannot be true. My prey… my sister is here too? Just my luck.

**Should I keep this format? :D **

Always, I will remain near only you  
From when I held you in my arms  
From when I noticed the signs

Always, only I...  
Because I can't let go of you  
Because I'll absolutely protect you...

-**Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto, GACKT**

**Please tell me what you think by REVIEWING! (:**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Doubts and Arguements**

**~.~.~.~.~**

It's been two weeks since the newest addition of the Rhapsodos clan came. The family was now back home, the proud Grandparents were staying over for a couple more days and Genesis is about to leave again, this time for another country.

Rose feels somewhat depressed since her husband won't be back for until-who-knows-when… but on the other hand, she was still very ecstatic about the baby.

"Rose, could you throw the roses out? They might attract insects in," Amy said, Rose nodded and headed to get the vase of dying roses, Cedric was flailing his tiny, chubby arms in the air as Genesis played with him with his keys in the corner, the two elderly Rhapsodoses were watching the little child lovingly. Amy was cooking lunch and looking at the little wonder too.

The roses were dark burgundy by now and they have lost their fragrance. Rose pouted a little as she headed out, the water smelled awful. She'd only forgotten to change it yesterday… the snow has begun to melt away now that the sun has shown.

She let her skin be bathed by the warm light and she threw the roses into the pit.

She looked at the roses, covered up with the shadows, the burgundy was a shade darker. Almost maroon, almost like the eyes of that person in her dreams. Shaking her head, she walked back in to play with Cedric and Gene.

_The past is past, it does not matter to me, today is what matters, I do not want to remember anymore_, she thought as she carried her fat little boy. "Hello baby boy." she nuzzled her nose against his little button nose. He giggled.

"Rose," Genesis said, looking at her with a small smile on his lips and a little furrow in his brows.

"Hmm?" Rose looked his way, still carrying Cedric.

"Can we talk?" he said, she nodded and gave Cedric to his grandmother. They headed to their room.

"What is it?" she asked him as she closed the door, his back was turned against her, "Genesis?"

"Have you remembered?" he asked, "Have you remembered who you really are?" he faced her now, his face was blank, worried and curious. What's going through his mind, she thought.

Rose looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, "I haven't. Why?"

Genesis sighed, "Forgive me for suspecting you. But isn't it rather odd that you appear to me and the experiments go missing almost at the same time?"

Rose stepped forward, "Are you suspecting me?"

Genesis looked down at the floor, "Well, it does kind of make sense…in a way, but then again, it might just be pure coincidence." He reached for Rose and pulled her to him and embraced her.

Rose buried her face in his chest and said, "But what if I am one of those experiments that you're looking for?" she looked up at him to see him looking stony and shocked, his grip tightened a little bit more. "That simply cannot be, Love."

They kiss.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was talking to Rufus in his office. The office was neat and his desk was full of papers that are waiting to be signed. Vanessa was standing right in front of him, wearing a loose black silk dress, her hands, adorned by two diamond rings were placed on her hips. "Are you listening to what I just told you?"

"Yes I'm listening." Rufus said, he looked up and removed his glasses, "Vanessa, I cannot, under any circumstances, just stop the search for those missing experiments! They're one of the company's biggest projects! And they might be the last to be made in this time! They're very valuable! Don't you know how much fortune they'll let us garner?"

Vanessa walked closer to her husband and said, "I know that those experiments are…important. But aren't they humans too? Why don't you let them live their lives?"

Rufus looked at her and said, "Since when do you care about this company? Aren't you just my wife?"

Taken aback, Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and said "I am your wife that is why I am asking you to stop this. You're taking Mr. Rhapsodos away from his own family, for Gia's sake!"

Rufus looked at her once again.

"Oh so now you're concerned with my employees as well?"

A pale pink crept on Vanessa's pale skin. "Rufus! I am not concerned with him, I am concerned with Rose." _Yeah, my sister…_

Rufus sighed and said, "No matter what you say, Vanessa, I will not stop the search party…. I think Henry is crying." Vanessa spun around and walked out briskly. No, the baby was not crying, he wanted her out so he could at least get a minute's rest.

He massaged his temple and said, "What the hell is with this lady, suddenly putting her finger on this matter?"

Vanessa closed the door and leaned on it, shooting daggers at her shoes. She needs to stop this. They are not safe, nor would their children, for this matter. Henry is her child and that is that. She will protect her Henry even if she had to kill armies. She will not let her Henry experience what she had gone through.

Cedric began to cry.

Genesis and Rose pulled apart, panting and they rushed out of their room.

"Cedric, baby, what is it?" they asked frantically.

"He dropped the bomb," Mr. Rhapsodos said.

They looked at eachother.

"It's your turn," Rose said.

"Is it? Oh goddess, I did it last time! It's your turn!" Genesis said.

"No, it's your turn!" Rose laughed and ribbed her husband.

"Come on, Rose! My dignity as a man!" he cried.

"Parental duties, no excuses," Rose said.

"Who taught you that!"

"I did." Mrs. Rhapsodos said.

"Mom!" Genesis cried as his father handed the stinky Cedric to him.

"Rose! Come on…. Please!"

"No. You will be gone for a long time you know. You need to at least do this before you go because maybe when you get back here, Cedric's no longer in diapers." Rose whispered. Genesis gave her a wan look. "But love, men do not change diapers. Especially SOLDIERs!" "Soldier or no Soldier, you're changing the diaper." Genesis hung his head in defeat and headed to the nursery room.

_After 15 minutes:_

"Rose! Help me! How do I put on his diaper?"

**Would you believe me if I told you that I thought I was still on the thirty-fourth chapter? Loony ol' me. Ahh! 101 reviews! :D I LOVE YOUUU! I found my perfect Rose model, I'll give you the links at the end of the chapter and maybe I'll show you my sketch of Vanessa. (-_-)" I apologize in advance if it's ugly. LOL. ;) I'm currently looking at Rufus Shinra. O.O **

**I'm having a hard time deciding on which format to use so here's another experiment. :P Tell me what you guys think about it later…**

**Anyway, what do you think? Shall I fast forward or stay with the baby era? XD**

**I haven't updated in like… two weeks, am I right? AND I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS. HOW FRIGGIN' STRANGE. O.o**

**I won't be quoting Gackt this time, I'm going to use his songs more on the next chapters. :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter Thirty-six:**

**Waking Up **

_The blurred truth  
That has been left unspoken by the mouth  
Memories that have gone south  
Are all coming back, true to it's oath  
This is what I loathe._

_The thorny vines that have entangled me  
Are growing back to imprison me, to bring me back to this crime  
My life's now in it's prime  
And I now have to back down with great shame  
Would this bring me fame?_

_My lungs are being filled with air for the first time again  
It is more than what I had given in the bargain  
In the white, peaceful surface, is a red, distressed stain  
That shows my sorrows and pain  
This is not something that I can restrain_

_The sky is vivid blue, the land is green  
The room is warm from the warmth escaping our skin  
The smiles we exchange, we can feign  
Problems cannot be drowned with gin  
Life is surrounded by sin  
So keep yourself close to your kin_

_Do you know who the humans are,  
in this world where we say 'rawr'?  
Look at your deepest scar  
'Let it disappear', you tell the star  
Don't. It lets me know how well you've done so far_

_Open your eyes  
And the fantasy dies  
You'll release a lot of sighs  
Under the ever changing skies  
When the illusion dies_

Rose blushed as she dreamt of their wedding night, she tossed and turned in the king-sized bed, her blanket was on the floor now, two of the pillows were on the floor too, it was almost midnight, the clock ticked slowly, and time was slow.

Where was her husband now?

ROSE: _Genesis and I are both blushing, tiny little sweat drops were slowly sliding from his face and hair, oh my goddess, could he possibly get hotter than this? "I love you," he muttered as he kissed my forehead, gosh, even his lips were hot. I closed my eyes and nodded, I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I love you too," I pulled him close to me; I could hear his muffled laugh._

_Suddenly, the tone of his laugh changed, it was not tired and content, it was suddenly dark and deep. The warm lights swirled and dimmed. The light beige walls turned into black and green, my eyes were irritated, I closed them, I was all wet, I was floating in some… tank._

_My lungs were out of air, but I could still breathe. What, where was I?_

_I half-opened my eyes again to see that I am surrounded with a green substance, the darkness from outside the tank allowed me to see my own reflection. I am naked. I cross my legs and arms, where am I? Wasn't I with Genesis earlier? _

"_My, my look who's awake," a voice said, I looked around. Nobody is here but me, I'm pretty sure of it because I cannot see anybody. Just my reflection… _

My reflection…

_Is talking to me…?_

_How can this be? I may have amnesia but I am not insane! This reflection could not possibly talk!_

_But it is._

_I stared at my own reflection and _she _laughed while my face harbored an expression of shock and horror. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?_

"_Hey, don't give me that look," my reflection said, "Alexia or should I say Rose?"_

"_Alexia? I am Rose."_

_My reflection looked at me with amusement in her face, "Oh don't play dumb with me, _I am you_ and you are me, I know every fiber of your being is currently trembling from shock. And I also know that you are doubting your sanity right now. Don't worry, you are sane. Your sister is not."_

"_I-I have a sister?"_

"_Yes, Margaret, remember? Oh come on, you've been dreaming of yourself for almost a year now and you still don't recognize yourself?" my reflection looked at me cynically, "she goes by the name of Vanessa right now and she wants to kill you."_

"_My sister-what? Vanesssa—wants to kill me?" I asked her, "how do you know all of this? How come you're here anyway?"_

"_Duh, Vanessa aka Margaret slipped in some Mako in your tea today while you were at their house for little Ced's play date with Henry that's why you're starting to remember all this."_

"_Why does she want to kill me? Who am I anyway? Why didn't I remember this at once?"_

"_I don't know how to answer those questions, but I can tell you who you are. Just get out of that tank, it's weird." _

"_Weird? How do I get out?"_

_My reflection rolled her eyes, "Don't you remember how you got out before?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay, stay back a little." _Smash! _"Now get out now."_

_I stepped out of the tank, my feet were pricked by the glass shards on the floor… "Ow!" "Whoops. Sorry about that. Well, anyway, you are Alexiane Ford, the younger twin sister of Margaret Ford, your parents were the second richest family next to the Shinra clan, that's why there was rivalry then," my reflection was currently in the green puddle that came from the tank, "and then the Shinra family killed your parents and abducted you two and made you their experiment mice."_

"_Experiment mice?" _

_She made a nodding gesture and I walked to get the lab coat hanging in the corner, she was on the surface of a test tube now, "Yeah, you two have been in those tanks for almost all your lives, until you both finally woke up and broke free… and now, you're where you are." _

"_What did they do with us..?"_

_My reflection was quiet._

"_Talk to me!"_

_She didn't speak, "Well, they mutated both your genes… see, you had hazel colored hair, now you're honey blonde, that's an example of the effects of their _experiments_ with you. You two changed. But Margaret was regarded as a failure since nothing in her physical attributes changed unlike you so, I guess that's the reason why she wants to kill you… she wants to be the only one who has the power."_

_I did a double take and said, "Are you serious? She wants to kill me?"_

"_Not only you but I think she also wants to kill your son and Genesis."_

"_No!"_

"_If you don't want to believe me, you can use Genesis' laptop to look up your family. You have to move quickly because Margaret's starting to move. The mako poisoning is just a start. But now we know that mako is not harmful to you."_

"_Yeah, I guess so, since you said that I've been exposed to it for soo long."_

_My reflected was now on a computer monitor, "Correct. Don't do anything stupid like telling Genesis anything you know, play coy. Remember, move fast and protect Cedric and Genesis."_

_She vanished and the scenery changed again._

It's pitch dark. Cedric is wailing. I got up from the bed and rushed to his room. "Cedric, baby! What's wrong?" she checked his milk bottle, it was still full, she checked his temperature. "Oh my, baby! You have a fever! But how can this be?" she turned and yelled, "Amy!"

Amy was there within minutes, "What is it, Rose? It's two in the morning."

"He's got fever, I think."

"Oh my gosh," Amy placed her palm on Cedric's forehead and said, "he does have fever, I'll start the car…" and she was off. Rose looked at her child, a lone tear slid down on her cheek and said, "You'll be fine, Cedric, baby. Mommy's here."

_But for how long would I be with my baby? Or Genesis?_

"_You will be with them for forever. You just need to deal with some business for a little while." A voice said again._

Rose looked at the photograph hanging on the wall sadly and picked up Cedric; "Honey, after you get better, things will be a little different for a while, okay?" she kissed his forehead and went to the car.

Cedric was sleeping quietly now in the back of the car as they made their way home, "Are you sure you don't want to call Genesis to tell him about this?" Amy asked her, "No, I'm sure Genesis has a lot to worry about now, I don't want to add up to his stress." Rose said.

"Okay."

Silence…

"Amy, can I trust you with something?" Rose suddenly said.

Amy looked at her and said, "What is it?"

"Will you promise me that you won't tell this Genesis?"

"I promise. What is it?"

"I remember my past now. But it's not a good past."

"Why?"

"Well, I am one of the experiments that Genesis is looking for right now." Rose said and she added, "I need to leave but I can't take my son with me."

Amy stopped driving and pulled over at the side of the road, "And?" she looked thoughtful, "Why do you need to leave?"

"Amy, my son and my husband's lives are in line if I don't go, am I right?"

"Well yes but come on, dear, there are no clues that can point you out as the experiment, it's almost been two years! Don't go."

"But Amy, my sister is after me."

"What? How do you know? Who is she?"

"Vanessa Shinra. Errr… Margaret Ford. I'm Alexia Ford," she grimaced and took in Amy's shocked expression, "and she wants to kill me. She slipped Mako in my tea while we were having tea in the kid's play date yesterday."

"Alexiane?" Amy suddenly cried. "Do you know what my full name is?"

"…No."

"I'm Amalia Ford."

"But! Haven't they killed you?"

"I survived, thank Gia, but they had already taken you two… when I woke up. My baby! I thought you were dead!"

They embraced.

"But… how? The articles in the Internet all say that you and father died on the spot!"

"Alexia, they never knew that because I when I woke up, the house was already burning and we were on the top floor. I even broke my leg jumping out your window to survive. And that's where the Rhapsodos family comes in."

Alexia/Rose looked at her long lost mother curiously.

"Well, Genesis's mother found me there, lying on the ground, half-dead half a mile away from the house and she took me home and took care of me and as thanks to them, I became their housekeeper."

"Oh mom."

They embraced tightly.

"So this is why… when I met you for the first time, I felt good around you," Amy said.

They started to cry. "I have to leave Mother. I need to protect my family."

"But you're going to kill your sister!"

Rose was torn.

It was her present family against her own relative.

She valued both dearly but she could only choose one to protect.

"Don't go, please, don't go." Amy chanted in Rose's ear, "darling please."

"Mother…"

This is too complicated.

**Hey Ho Hi! How are you? Did you miss me? I'm so so sorry for not being update for what? 3 something weeks? . Curse school and everything that is associated with it. So, as a peace offering… I tried to make the chapter longer than usual. So how is it? Did I confuse you? D: **

**Hehehe. I'm too happy to care about the real world these days. ^^ So, yeah, the poem is also by me. Weird, isn't it? I know, I know, it sucks real bad. T_T**

**Hurray for GACKT! Aisheteru! :)) **

**Uhh… so did you watch the Miss Universe? Gosh. I wish Japan got in. :)) **

**Hurray for me since I'm actually getting my first Gackt CD soon. :D [hey, it's expensive in my country, it's like a thousand bucks here. . and I only discovered him last summer so please do not stone me for not getting one earlier. |.|] **

**O.O I'm not even talking about my update. I'm talking about GACKT a lot more than usual.**

**HURRAH FOR GACKITIS! **

_A chance of breath from a hole  
Collecting scattered scream,  
This sky is baking countlessly yet  
I am filled with sorrow  
On Your shoulder now,  
Only a few tears fell  
What innocent people_

"Like a beautiful smile that doesn't disappear  
You only just want someone to remember ... "

_-Kagero, _**GACKT**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS! :]] GACKT TELLS YOU TO! x))**

**Thank you for reading! ;]**


	37. Chapter 37

**A Complicated Lovestory**

**Chapter Thirty-seven:**

**Revelation**

Rose watched her poor little boy sleeping, a tear fell from her emerald green eyes as she caressed Cedric's hot forehead. "Alexiane, honey, get some rest, I'll take over." Amy suddenly said, "Can you please just use Rose, mother? I'm more used to it." Rose said quietly, "Okay." Amy said as she patted Rose's back, "You need to rest, darling. Don't worry, I'll be here."

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," she hesitated, "Mother." and she headed back to her room.

But even though she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, pull the covers up to her chin, she still couldn't sleep. Her heart was swimming in a sea of problems, and nothing was in sight to save it from drowning. She has to tell Genesis what she knows, but she loves him so much, how could she tell him that she's what he's been searching for without breaking his heart?

What was going to happen to her mother if she just disappeared again?

Her son is sick, he is incapable of caring for himself, at all. So she cannot leave Cedric. If she does, would Vanessa come and harm Cedric? Or would Shinra take him away and do the monstrosities that they had done to her as well?

The cellphone beside her pillow vibrated and she answered at once, happy to have a reason to stay awake longer.

It was Vanessa.

"Oh hi, Rose, sorry to disrupt your sleep, but…" Vanessa's voice said, Rose frowned, "I couldn't help but wonder—why did you cancel all the play dates of the kids? I've only seen the message a second ago."

Rose tried to remain calm.

"Don't worry about interrupting my sleep. I couldn't sleep myself. I cancelled the play dates of the kids because Ced's sick and I don't want your Henry to catch the fever too so, I hope you understand."

"Oh! How awful. I hope your son gets well soon. How about you, darling, are you alright? You've also cancelled our afternoon tea meetings."

"Sorry about that Van, I am just not in the mood to go out right now. I need to take care of my son."

"Okay. Why don't I visit?"

"No! No, it's alright, don't bother. I know you're very busy…"

"I will never be busy when it comes to you, Rose! I'll drop by tomorrow, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Wonderful…well… good night,"

"Margaret."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, I remembered another friend that I should call…well, good night."

"Oh okay. Bye," Vanessa dropped the phone rather forcefully. _She remembers, _she thought, "Vanessa, what is it?" Rufus's slurred voice echoed through their enormous room. "Nothing. Go back to sleep, honey. I'll be right back." She sat down in one of their many chairs and crossed her arms.

A wild smile formed in her lips.

_Oh, now this is fun._

Genesis was sitting on the reclining chair in his hotel room, toying with his phone. He'd called Rose up about Cedric fifteen minutes ago, and she told him that his baby was already sleeping. Oh the joys of being in Shinra!

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." he spoke quietly as he sipped his tea. His phone then rang…

"Hello, Rose, what is it?"

"Genesis…"

"What? Is it about Cedric? How is he?"

"It's not about him. It's about me."

"About you?"

"Yes…. I remember who I am now. I am scared."

"Why are you scared, Love? Tell me what scares you."

"G-Genesis," Rose's voice broke, she was in tears, he could tell, "come home. Just come home. Please."

"Rose, honey, Love, you know I can't no matter how much I want to."

"Please, Genesis… you don't have to go any farther. Just come home and take me back wherever I came from."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand you."

"Ge-Genesis. I am one of those experiments that you're looking for. I…I…"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I-I'm serious."

Genesis's grip on the cellphone and his tea cup were lost and the only thing that was heard in his room was the breaking of china. "Genesis!" Rose's voice became mechanical and his phone went dead from being wet with the tea.

He sat there, staring blankly at the opposite wall, his whole body was frozen, he couldn't think of anything… His head was spinning and he could not keep up. Memories of Rose played in his mind. How? How could she have been the one, of all the other people… why Rose?

His aquamarine eyes glistened as hot tears escaped them, his hands curled into fists and his knuckles were extremely white against his already pale skin. Fighting his urge to scream at the top of his lungs, he bit his lips and his lower lip bled.

Wiping off the blood, he said, "I'm coming home, my Love."

**Author's Note: Hello, hello, Dears! XD How's this chapter? It's kind of short but… I hope you still like it. :] I am alive. So, what's your side on Rose suddenly blurting out 'Margaret'? And telling Genesis about her past when Amy clearly advised her not to in the previous chapter? I know, it's dumb right? :)) **

**: THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IN THE PAST CHAPTER. I WEALLY, WEALLY, LOVE YOU GUYS. ;D **

**Gackt is going to kill me one of these days with his sexiness. Have you read the news about him asking his 2500 Fans to take off their swimsuits? AND HE THREW ****SOMETHING ****TO THE CROWD. PM me if you wanna know more about the matter. It's extremely nose bleed worthy.**

Shattered glass  
is the sound of life splitting open  
Even so, I just want to touch you

If my body is breaking  
like glasswork  
smash me to pieces with those hands of yours

If you beckon solitude  
while the tears fall

Frightened by the screams that surround  
tears overflow  
So destroy me and end this  
oh, my wavering thoughts, reach to you

The corroding body  
receives your words of prayer  
spirited away by the darkness of the ocean depths

**-Blue Lagoon~Ocean Depths~, GACKT**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IT'S MY HYPER-AUTHOR MEDS! XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter 38:**

**Trust Me, Love.**

Genesis parked his car in his garage. Although it was his home, he didn't feel like it wasn't. He felt like he was a cop that was about to capture his target.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

He could see that Rose was walking over to open the front door for him, somehow, he wished that she hadn't decided to. It was not because he hated her, he just…

Rose stood there, looking at Genesis's car, the darkly tinted windows didn't allow her to see him—was it even him in there? She hugged herself, biting her lip, she reluctantly took a step forward…

Genesis…

_Don't come any closer. Please, Rose. _Genesis thought as he watched Rose approaching.

He opened the car door and looked at Rose through his dark tinted glasses, "Rose, let's go in. It's not safe for us to stay out here."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and followed him back into the house. The roses in the garden were in full bloom… but the couple did not stop to admire them. Genesis stopped in front of the door, removed his glasses and said, "Rose."

Rose looked up at him and said, "Genesis… I'm s-"

"Ssh," Genesis said, "don't apologize to me. Everything we had was not a mistake, come here." He opened his arms and embraced Rose tightly, "I still love you."

Rose couldn't help but cry in his chest, she could hear his heart beating wildly, like hers too.

They entered the house.

Cedric's playthings were not scattered around any more. Everything was fixed as if Genesis and Rose did not have a child.

"Where's Cedric?"

"He's in his room."

"Is he feeling any better?"

"He's okay now."

"That's good."

Genesis headed to Cedric's room without another word, Rose sat down. Amy walked in the room and sat on the chair's arm rest, "Honey," she said, "are you okay?"

Rose sighed and said, "I don't know…"

Amy looked sympathetically at her daughter and said, "Oh, honey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"But… Genesis… is so cold."

"Give him time, honey," Amy said, "you have to understand that he's still upset over the fact that you told him that you were what he was looking for. It's a hard blow."

"Was I wrong when I decided to tell him?"

Amy thought for a minute, "Well, no, because he deserves to know the truth. But it's a very painful truth because he fell completely in love with you. He never expected you to be what you are," she gave her a pained smile and said, "In my twenty years of service to his family, I saw him growing up, being adored by young women, he got into relationships and none of those relationships ever get serious. You were the very first person he took seriously. Just understand that he's hurt."

Rose looked at her fingers, the engagement and wedding rings weighed a hundred times heavier than it's true weight now, her heart sank.

"Just give him time, A-uh-Rose," Amy said, "okay?"

Rose nodded.

**..OoO..**

Vanessa walked in her husband's office without bothering to knock, or even telling what her business was to his secretary and as usual, there were sky scraper-ish paper works piled up on his desk.

"Rufus," she said.

He looked up. "Why are you here, Vanessa?"

"I got bored," she said as she sat down on the chair infront of his desk, "so I thought that I'd come over here."

"And what are you going to do here? I'm busy, Vanessa, can't you see?" Rufus said, "I can't possibly entertain you right now."

Vanessa twirled her long, black hair and said, "I know but I have something in my mind that you just might be interested in hearing."

Rufus did not look up, "What is it?"

"Well, the experiments haven't been found yet right?" Vanessa said, "I have an idea on how you can hurry this case up more."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Offer the masses reward money."

Rufus put down his pen and looked up at his wife, "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"Because you're too busy signing papers to even think about this case."

Rufus gave her a little smile and said, "Oh right, anyway, I'll accept that idea. I'll inform Genesis right away."

"Oh, honey, can I ask you a favor too?"

"What is it?"

"Since you're too busy with your paper works, why don't I take over this operation, I can help Genesis and his team with the search."

"And how exactly can you help them?"

"Well, he can tell me what they need and I'll take care of it, so you don't have to worry. And honey, it's so boring staying in the house all day and night, you know!"

"Are you saying that you're bored with Henry already?"

"No, of course not, honey but it's so boring! I have nothing to do! Genesis' wife isn't visiting me anymore, shopping's really boring me too!" Vanessa faked a pout, "I have nothing to do!"

"I'll think about it, Vanessa, now can you please go?"

"Okay. I'll see you at home later, honey." Vanessa kissed him quickly and left, her high heels clicking loudly after her.

"…Women," Rufus mumbled as he went back to the papers.

**...OoO…**

Genesis went into their bed room, Rose was lying down in the bed.

"Rose," he spoke, "get up, don't sulk anymore. I'm not mad at you."

She looked at him, her eyes slightly pink. "Really?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that I love you?" he sat down beside her and tucked the stray strands of her hair behind her hair and kissed her forehead, "I love you, whatever happens, Rose. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that."

Rose embraced him and said, "I love you too, Genesis," she looked up at him, her eyes were glistening with tears, her brilliant emerald eyes seemed like they were liquid… dreamy. Genesis looked at her and said, "I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if it costs me my own life."

"Don't say that, Genesis," Rose said, "if you lose your life, who will take care of our Cedric?"

Genesis chuckled, "Love, it's impossible for me to lose my life. I am a brilliant Soldier, remember?"

Rose forced herself to laugh, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

They laughed and embraced.

Genesis' phone suddenly rang.

"I have to answer this Rose," he said as he went to the balcony. Genesis came back in five minutes later, with a grave look on his face, "Pack your things, Rose, we're moving out."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Where are we going?"

"We can't go to Banora. I bought a house in Costa del Sol. You can stay there."

"Tell me what's happening, Genesis!"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Genesis! Tell me!" Rose pleaded, "Please!"

"Okay, fine," Genesis said, "Shinra just issued an order that they'll be giving out five million gil for information of your whereabouts or you capture, Rose, they're putting up posters this minute! Rufus said that he doesn't care whether you are captured dead or alive," he embraced her, "because he is no longer interested in studying you. He only wants his investment back."

"Nobody knows that I am _that_ here. We don't need to move."

"Amy told me everything that you told her and I am afraid that your sister might decide to attack you while I am away. I need to find a way to expose her secret," Genesis said, "because maybe then, they would forget about the second experiment."

Rose looked down at her feet.

"I need to call Angeal and Sephiroth."

"Genesis! What if they rat us out?"

"They'll never do that," Genesis said, "trust me, love."

Rose nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

Rose looked up at him and said, "I trust you with all my heart."

…**OoO…**

**Hey there! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the super slow update. It's been a week or something since I last updated…been busy with school. :)) Thank you to all of you who were generous enough to give me my hyper-meds, REVIEWS, on the last chapter! :DD GACKT COOKIES for everyone!**

**Haha, can you believe that I spent a whole week thinking about what to write and then coming up with nonsense? XD Yeah, so this one of those two hour chapter updates. :PP **

**-_- How well thought, Caitlin. HAHAHA.**

**Anyway, even if the chapter sucks, please tell me. I'd like to read what you think about the developments so far… **

**GACKT is in Toronto and he now owns two iPhone 4s. . And he's been chasing around squirrels too and calling caramelized apples APPLE CAKES. **

**HOW EPIC. XD**

**O.O" Wow, my A/N's so long! I should stop. :PP**

**Please don't forget to review!**

Didn't know what to say.  
The words won't come out, and they just wander in the air.  
"I guess I left you in the past without even knowing it," you said so.  
Tears just kept on falling, with no reason I could find.  
They were just washing away all my emotions and doubt.  
But all I know is one thing, the one that I'm staring at.  
Even for now, it is only you my eyes are reflecting.  
...And it is always going to be…

**-ETUDE, GACKT.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter 39:**

**Don't Break Your Heart, Love**

Rose embraced her son tightly. Her heart threatened to break free from the confines of her chest. He looked at Genesis, who was staring at the vast darkness. Hot tears streaked down from her eyes. It stung to be hit by the cold air. Amy had just fallen asleep; Cedric was still as a rock, a warm rock. Her son's warmth reminded her that she had a reason to fight.

Genesis turned his head to Rose's direction. "Rose," he murmured, he noticed her tear stained face, "please don't cry." He reached out to her and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Have faith, my love. We'll make it through this." She wanted to believe him so much-but how could she get out of this mess without losing her life? Vanessa is a bloodthirsty monster, she was sure of this…

Genesis grabbed her arm and enveloped her in a tight embrace, letting her feel warm. "I love you."

The full moon illuminated Genesis' aquamarine eyes wonderfully. His eyes glowed. "I love you too, Genesis. I'm so sorry… I-I'm so sorry that…" Genesis closed his eyes and put his lips upon hers.

"Don't apologize to me," he told her in a serious tone, "You are the best thing that happened in whole life. You… are the goddess' answer to my prayers." Rose trembled, Cedric stirred.

"I will fight," Rose said, "because I love you and Cedric." Genesis stared at her, but he did not say anything for a few minutes. "Rose, how many times do I have to repeat this? I do not want you to fight. I will. It doesn't matter to me if I get hurt."

"Genesis! This is my fight!" she hissed, "I-I should be the one!"

Genesis looked away from her to hide his face.

"Go to sleep, Rose." Genesis suddenly said, dismissing their little argument.

Rose stared at him. "Please," he added, he did not look at her. She didn't know if he would allow her to lean on him but she did and forced her eyes shut. Genesis glared into the darkness as if it were his enemy. "Rose…I will fight for you."

Genesis looked at his wife, he could no longer imagine life without her. Without her, his life would be mechanical, meaningless and pathetic. He could no longer live without hearing her laugh—her voice. The sound of the waves hitting their yacht lulled him to sleep finally.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

Genesis remembered the first time she laughed. It was during their dinner, when he had cooked. Her voice was alluring, feminine and it made him want to laugh along. But he didn't laugh along. He shoved pasta in her mouth to stop her from laughing. He wanted to go back to that scene and just… listen to her laugh.

He looked at his son. He didn't want Cedric to grow up without a Mother, Genesis wasn't even sure if he'd be a good Father to him if… she's gone… He needed her.

She was his life…

The next morning, they were in Costa del Sol. The house that Genesis had bought was just as big as their previous house, except it was not red. The house was made of wood, the windows were big and slightly tinted, it had a veranda and beside the house was two coconut trees—in between the two trees was a colorful hammock. Genesis knew that Rose would love the hammock.

"Wow, Genesis," she told him, "this house… is amazing," she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "it's perfect." Genesis looked deep into her eyes. "I know. That's why I bought it, didn't I?" he leaned a little closer and kissed her. She kissed back a fiercely. It excited him.

They parted, both with flushed faces. They laughed at eachother like lovers that have kissed for the very first time. Genesis smiled at her and said, "Rose, whatever you chose to do… I will… support you." His intentions were clear to him—he would not lose his beloved, he will fight to protect her and keep her with him until he dies, whenever that is.

"Genesis, you're starting to creep me out with your staring." Rose said,

"Oh, sorry! How long was I staring anyway?" he asked her...

"About five minutes, what are you thinking anyway?"

Genesis looked away and scratched his hair, "Nothing. I was... just telling myself that you are a goddess. That's all."

"Really?" Rose smirked at him and pulled him closer to her again, "I was just thinking the same thing about you, then."

Genesis chuckled and they embraced again.

"Genesis, let's check out the beach," Rose said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll just get Cedric then."

Rose nodded. The moment he left the room, she sat down the bed, her eyes threatening to release her tears again.

_ And I don't feel like I am strong enough __cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_

* * *

_***pokes head out* HELLO! :]**

**Um, I'm so sorry that it's been ages since I've updated. I had a lot of things to attend to in school =.=" . And time seemed to make me lazy... Feel free to tell what a horrible chapter this has been. It's very uninspired. The thoughts aren't clear and I'm too lazy to elaborate. D: Gawd, I am such a bummer. XD **

Really... I owe you guys a lot of chapters now. O.O

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWW! :))**


	40. Chapter 40

**A Complicated Love Story **

**Chapter 40:**

**Didn't You Trust Me Enough To Make You Stay?**

* * *

That morning, Genesis's arm wandered to the side of the bed where Rose should have been sleeping. But his hands landed on the cold linen, not her warm body. His eyes opened and he sat up. "Rose?" he mumbled, he sighed and stood up. Maybe she was with Cedric?

"Rose, why'd you-?" he stopped in midsentence. His wife was not there either, Amy was standing there in the corner, with her tears sliding down in her cheeks. "Amy? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Rose… she… she… left." Amy said, through deep breaths.

"What?" Genesis said loudly, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No, she… she couldn't have gotten very far away." he sprinted out of the room and out the house, calling out her name. The peace and beauty of the coast was disrupted with his screams, but nothing answered his calls. The waves hit the shore, the birds soared and glided in the air gracefully, the sun rose quietly, the wind chimes hit each other… these things carried on, completely oblivious of the turmoil taking place in a certain auburn haired man's heart…

He ran to the beach, scattering the sand in his wake. He didn't even put a shirt on.. He needed to find Rose… "ROSE!"

* * *

Rose was swimming without stopping to breathe. It was unusual, but she discovered that she can breathe underwater, maybe because she'd spent years inside some tank? All she knew was that it was not normal. Could Genesis breathe under water too?

Her blonde hair floated all around her, little bubbles came out of her mouth, her eyes stung… probably from the tears or the salt water, either way, she felt wounded. She swam farther. How long can she last?

* * *

Genesis stood in the living room, he had looked everywhere for Rose and he couldn't find her. His hands were shaking, well, his whole body was—not from rage but from pain. His heart ached… she told him she wouldn't leave… and yet, she still did. His knees felt weak.

"Why?" he muttered, staring into nothingness, "why, why, Rose?" his throat felt dry, his eyes stung, "didn't you trust me, Rose? Why?" he asked the air… he expected to hear her voice, to reply with, "I'm right here. I didn't leave, silly…" but it didn't come.

There was a lump in his throat that grew bigger by the moment. Time loomed above his head, how long has she been gone? Will she come back to him… safely?

Cedric started to cry.

"Genesis, drink this," Amy said to him, offering him a cup of tea as he sat on the living room floor. Genesis stared at the cup absent mindedly, his brain was shutting down…

"No."

Amy sighed and placed the teacup in the table beside him, "Look Genesis," she sat beside him and said, "Rose… left because she can't stand to… sit here while you go," Amy looked at him, "fighting her fight. My daughters…" tears threatened to spill, "are going to fight against each other… probably to the death, Genesis. I know exactly how you feel," Genesis looked at her, "I am terrified, I feel hurt that she left and most of all, I am worrying myself to death."

"Amy," his voice sounded foreign, it was broken, soft and hoarse. Was it really him? Was it really him, the Genesis Rhapsodos, who exuded confidence and sex appeal with every word he speaks, which was talking? "I…need… to find her, I need to be by her side. I will fight with her… I will make sure she comes back," _please, goddess, let me. _

"What about Cedric?"

"You're here. You're his Grandmama, after all."

Amy was a bit offended that he was ordering her to just stay and take care of her grandson, but he had a point. She can't go, she wasn't raised to fight, and besides, she was a goody-two-shoe when she was young!

"Fine. I will stay here with Cedric. Genesis," she looked at him and said, "don't go now. Calm yourself first," Genesis looked at her and said, "Amy I cannot be calm at a time like this! She's _gone_! She's gone to somewhere I don't know. I don't even know how she was able to leave this damned island!"

Amy closed her eyes and said, "Just stay a little longer, Genesis. You cannot find what doesn't want to be found, let her… go."

It was hard to say that.

It was like hitting yourself with a hammer and saying 'I didn't feel anything!'…

Genesis closed his eyes too and said, "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess…" he stood up and said, "Amy, I'm going to sleep a little more, okay?"

Amy gave a small nod and he walked off, taking the cup of tea with him as to not to hurt Amy's feelings further. He stopped at the doorway of Cedric's room, this could have been the last place she's gone to before leaving…, he thought. His grip on the tea cup tightened a little.

No, he wasn't mad. He was just upset. Very upset.

* * *

Rose couldn't tell if she was dead or alive. All she knew was that she was seeing a lot of blue.

Was Heaven or whatever they called it, blue?

She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was sinking… she could always go back, so what if Genesis scolds her for the whole day? She wanted to cradle her baby in her arms again, it seemed like an eternity since she last touched her child.

It's unbelievable how her life was this complicated, it was funny that she felt like copying the kelp, floating around the endless oceans, going nowhere in particular… just going with the flow. Her fate was cruel… and she was tainting the fates of the people she deemed important as well…

She floated in the middle of the ocean, like a dead woman, from a shipwreck, and stared at the sun. It hurt her eyes, it shocked her whole mind. She was seeing colorful dots… what was Genesis thinking right now?

Did he hate her now?

Would he turn her away if she comes back?

Images flashed before her eyes, she could see her meeting Genesis for the very first time… their wedding day, Cedric… their family picture… all her happy memories, tears spilled from her eyes and slid sideways in her wet face.

A rumbling sound emerged from her belly.

_Oh, terrific_. Rose thought, _I ran away with an empty stomach._

* * *

**Hi again. So yes, this is my peace offering for my crappy chapter 39. Please don't stay mad at me, my love~ tell me you still like me by reviewing this. :) **

**It's sembreak in the Phils. WOO! NO SCHOOL. For two weeks, that is. :D Advanced happy Halloween! What are you planning on dressing up as, if you're still gonna trick or treat? :D**

**REVIEW, OKAY? :D**

**I shall leave you with a quote from 30secondstomars, from Jared, my new boyfriend. Yes, he is mine. In my dreams. XD**

**"This never ending story take forward pride in fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost in ourselves"**

**- Closer to the Edge, 30secondstomars**


	41. Chapter 41

**A Complicated Love Story**

Chapter 41: 

**She'd be with Genesis  
_**

Rose drew in as much air that her lungs could take before she made a dive… the current seemed to welcome her, as it pulled her deeper under the ocean. Rose let it pull her down, sadness and regrets bearing down on her. The sun, was now a bright tiny dot in the distance. She closed her eyes and thought once again—she needed to fight her sister and hide from Genesis. That wasn't really as hard as it seemed to be—but, who was she kidding? Her sister/enemy is with the most powerful man on the Planet and her husband, was just as powerful and able as her sister…

Thoughts ran through her head, like the school of fish hurrying in front of her…

_What if Vanessa/ Margaret, kidnaps my son and hurts him?  
What if she endagers Genesis and Mother?  
Does she know Mother?  
Can I do this, for real? I'm weak, I'm only one… my sister might have an entire army waiting for me…  
How will I fight Margaret wihtout killing her?  
Will Genesis still be there for me, after all of this?  
Genesis… will, will he look at me the way he used to?  
Is this all a dream, a bad dream?_

Her heart fluttered and skipped a beat at the thought of Genesis, she opened her eyes and sent air bubbles floating up back to the surface—then a quiet voice said, _'Alexia, you'll be fine, don't worry. Get back up to the surface and live, live—so you can protect the lives of the ones you call precious from darkness. You have to fight for Cedric. He needs you. So does Genesis. Fight.' _She looked around, nobody or nothing, for that matter, was there with her, except for the dancing seaweed.

Yes. I need to fight, she thought.

_Good, now, go and get back up there, Alexia!_, replied the voice.

Rose nodded and struggled to free herself from the current.

* * *

Genesis lay in bed, wide awake, it had been one whole day, and yet, it felt like he was in his deathbed already albiet the distant cries and shrieks of his son from the next room. Amy came in the room a couple of times to check up on him, asking whether he wanted to eat or talk, but he always declined. Amy later gave up trying to get him out of the bed.

This is totally gay, he thought, since when did Genesis Rhapsodos mope around because of a girl?

_Since now._

He shifted from his side of the bed to hers, it was cold, empty and just the other half of his bed—it was no longer warm and occupied by his better half. His aquamarine eyes flickered darkly for a moment as he stared blankly into the empty side of the bed.

What would his friends say if they saw the Great Party Sex God Genesis being Emo Genesis?

He couldn't help but supress his grimace, his thin lips weighed like a hundred tons… he couldn't be bothered with it anyway… who would want to smile at a time like this?

* * *

Rose/Alexia emerged triumphantly from the waters, she looked around. The sky above was harboring a dark orange tinge now, it was sunset. The day was ending, as were her days as Rose.

_**You've got to let go of Rose, Alexia**__, _the voice said_, __**you've got to be tough now—not soft and placid. You're going to face a war. And you need to win it. Go.**_

_But how about my son, Cedric, what will happen to him?_

_**Cedric will be alright, he's with Genesis and your Mother, isn't he?**_

_Will I see them again—Cedric, Genesis, Mother?_

_**You will, I am sure, but for now, you need to fight**__._

_I don't know how to fight._

_**You do. It's in your blood, trust me. Do you trust me?**_

_I…. I do, I trust you._

_**Good, now swim to the shores and don't ever look back. Do you understand me?**_

…_Yes._

And so, without so much as a backward glance at the tiny island, she began to swim, to the opposite shore, where the next trials, which she does not know of, yet, are waiting to unfold.

* * *

"Are you serious, Amy?" Sephiroth said calmly, as if Amy had just told him that she was just checking if the phone wasn't broken, "She really… went? Why?" he looked around, his office, wide and neat, was empty, but he didn't want to take chances anyway.

"I can't tell you over the phone, Seph," Amy said, "I need you and Angeal's help. Genesis might just kill himself through starvation over here," there was no hint of humor in her voice, "Please." Sephiroth closed his eyes, "We will come, don't worry Amy."

"Thank you, Sephiroth. Keep this a secret, okay?" Amy said as she looked at the still-emo Genesis. "Don't tell anybody else."

"I understand, Amy. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, good bye," Amy said and she ended the call.

Sephiroth sighed, he never saw this coming, he always pictured Genesis doing this kind of thing, not the other way around! It would have been like yesterday's news—boring and deeply uninteresting, and there could be nothing done, if it was Genesis.

_Genesis really changed, huh,_ he thought with a little smile, _but he still acts like a stuck up brat._

"Page Mr. Hewley, I need to speak to him now." he told his secretary.

"Yes sir!"

Sephiroth was sitting behind his desk when Angeal came in, looking quite pleased. "Thank you for saving me from hell."

"Hell, what makes you say that?"

"Oh you know, Genesis' fangirls are still asking me where he is and I can never get tired of saying, 'I don't know' or 'it's confidential.'!" Angeal replied, sitting down in one of the leather chairs, "So why'd you call me?"

"It's about Genesis actually."

"Genesis?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said calmly, "you see, he's going through a very emotional time right now, I don't know what caused it but it's got to be really bad to make Amy call us over," Angeal looked apprehensive.

"Did she say what…?"

"No, she didn't. She told me that she'd explain when we get there."

"Oh, okay then."

"So, shall we go?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Angeal. Time is gold." Sephiroth said, standing up. "I've already arranged our transportation," Angeal nodded.

"What about our missions?"

"Our missions? Why don't you let Fair do them, you know, field practice?"

"Alright."

* * *

Rose swam gracefully all night, not minding the eerie feeling of being alone in the ocean, in the dark, mysterious ocean that night. Her inner voice urged her on, her body did not feel tired at all. It was an amazing feeling. IF she one day makes it back safely, she would teach Cedric to swim in that beach, if Genesis has not yet taught him, that is, she thought. She could see the dock, she was close.

* * *

Sephiroth and Angeal arrived in the dock at around two in the morning, it was freezing and eerie to stare at the pitch black horizon. "Jeez, Genesis better have a good reason to make us freeze our asses over here," Angeal mumbled. Sephiroth merely chuckled, as he too, thought the same thing. "Well, let's get a move on." Sephiroth said, "Our ferry's in dock three."

* * *

Alexia reached the shallow part of the beach and she staggered, her breath materialized as she breathed out quickly. Was her eyes playing tricks on her or did she really see Sephiroth- who by the way, had grown out most of his epic mohawk- in the dock?

* * *

Sephiroth stopped walking, and said, "Did you hear that?"

Angeal looked at him and said, "Hear what?"

"Someone's here."

"Oh don't be paranoid, Seph, it just might be an employee working on a graveyard shift," Angeal said indignantly.

"Yes, maybe. Let's go." Sephiroth said, "For a moment there, I thought I saw Rose," he shrugged, "but that would be impossible. She'd be with Genesis..."

Sephiroth's words stung and ate Alexia's heart. "_she'd be with Genesis..._" - what she would give to make those words come true. She held her breath and tip toed on the sand, as if it would suddenly scream that, "She's here!". A few minutes later, she saw a ferry leaving. She hid herself from sight with the help of the thick wood post in the dock.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hiyya! It's been like a decade since I last updated. So, how did you like this chapter? Too sappy? Too er, emo? Tell me about it, okay? ;) Personally, I like the idea of Emo Genesis…. Don't you? (****/****.) –is that emo? I missed the sound of the keyboard when I type. :D**

**I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and I've been converted into a Snape-holic. This is totally unhealthy. :\ SNAPE FTW! :))**

**My Chemical Romance is back! FINALLY, MUSIC! (I want Gerard's pink hair now. Stupid school rules.)**

**Hmm… I miss mentioning GACKT. XD**

**Please review!**

'**Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs'- Sing, My Chemical Romance**


	42. Chapter 42

**A Complicated Love Story  
Chapter 42:**

**Bestfriends

* * *

**

Alexia staggered breathlessly into one of the warehouses for the night. The night was growing steadily old, the stars shone magnificently. Alexia gathered found a corner with old linens piled carelessly, she settled into them and tried to rest her tired body.

Her emerald Mako-infused eyes glowed dimly in the darkness.

She drew a jagged deep breath as she closed her eyes, it was fucking cold. She rubbed both her palms together, trying to warm herself up a bit. She wished the sun was up.

* * *

Genesis heard knocks. He looked at the wall clock hanging across from his bed, it indicated that it was two-thirty in the morning. "Who the hell?" he said and then, "Rose!" he litterally jumped out of bed, like a little boy does on Christmas mornings, his heart beating wildy.

_Had she really come back?_

He cleared his throat before he reached for the door knob, what was he going to say to her?

_Rose! You had me worried sick! Where did you go?_

No. Fuck, he was just going to kiss her like mad. He unlocked the knob and expected to see his wife, but it silver haired and raven haired men stood infront of him.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked Angeal as he gave them hot cups of coffee. "Is there any trouble at work?"

Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged confused looks and said, "No, we came here because of you actually. .. Amy called today so we came here."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you're going through something really emotional right now," Sephiroth said, "what-?"

Genesis looked down at his cup, which had not been touched, "It's…it's about Rose. She left."

"She left!" Angeal exclaimed, almost toppling his cup, the silver and red general shushed him, "Sorry about that…. What do you mean Rose left?"

"She did. Today."

Sephiroth stared intently at Genesis. "Do you have any idea… what may have made her go?"

Angeal looked at Genesis too, "What, did you tell her something bad?"

"No, of course not. I didn't tell something. It was the other way around."

The other two looked at him with slightly confused faces, "What did she tell you?"

"She.. promise me you won't tear this place apart first," Genesis said, the two nodded, "she told me that she is one of those experiments that escaped… a year ago." He breathed in deep. Sephiroth was first to speak. "Are you serious!"

Genesis nodded.

Sephiroth glared at the floor, "Genesis, you do realize that you've actually comitted something really bad here, right? They can charge you with a lot cases with this," Genesis sighed. "Are you going to let them know Seph?" Sephiroth grinned, "Of course… not. Not this time. Shinra's actually busy with something else these days."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Soldiers have been missing," Sephiroth said before sipping his coffee, "these soldiers that have gone missing have not been dispatched anywhere at all, they seem to go missing in the company grounds. Shinra's really furious about it."

Genesis frowned, "I can deal with that, if you'd like, I need to do something."

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at him and nodded, "If that's what you see fit to do then fine. I'll call Lazard first thing in the morning."

Angeal finished his coffee, "Oh, Vanessa's been asking an awful lot about Rose lately too."

"Oh? I think I know why. Rose is the only person, aside from Rufus, that can stand her."

The three men laughed, "You guys can sleep in our room, I'll sleep in the other room with Cedric." Genesis suddenly said, "I didn't really have all the guest rooms fixed," he scratched his head, "because I thought we wouldn't have visitors." Angeal patted Genesis' shoulder and said, "All will be well, Genesis, just wait. Good things come to the people who wait."

Genesis only nodded as he led them upstairs.

* * *

Alexia woke up with a start that morning, the first thing that she heard was the warehouse doors sliding open with a loud noise, then the workers coming in, she hid behind the wooden crates of shipment.

"Hey Mac, that Rhapsodos man sure wants to leave so fast, huh?"

"Yes, Phil said that he suddenly wanted to get out there," another said, "pity. The house he bought would be abandoned for who knows how long. Tsk tsk."

"Like that man would give a damn about it, he's fucking rich."

"His wife's a real catch ain't she?"

"Yeah, did you see their son? Handsome boy."

"Yes, that boy's going to be spoiled rotten by the time he turns ten, I tell you."

"Come on, the ferry's leaving. Got the lubricant already?"

"Yeah."

They left.

Alexia sneaked out of the warehouse, her heart beating wildly. Can she risk seeing them one last time? She ran towards a high stack of crates to avoid the employees. Her hunger had long passed and she decided against it. Genesis would know if she was there. She ran.

* * *

Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Amy and Cedric boarded the ferry. "Well then, let's go. Have you loaded all the luggage?" The workers nodded and Genesis looked at the cottage one last time. "Genesis," Angeal said, "buddy, come over here, I'm going to tell you something."

"What is it, Angeal?"

"I think, this morning, when we were at the dock, I saw Rose."

"What?"

"I know it sounds stupid but really, I saw long blonde hair."

"It could have been one of the workers working on a graveyard shift."

Angeal frowned, "Seph said so too but I doubt it, women aren't allowed on graveyards in the dock."

Genesis patted Angeal's shoulder and smiled, "Thanks for telling me Angeal. Well, shall we have brandy?"

"It's so early in the morning, Gen!"

"So?"

"Fine." Angeal smirked, "Hey Seph! Join us!"

That night, Genesis was home. He carried Cedric in his arms, reciting LOVELESS to him, to lull Cedric to sleep. "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber…"

"Honestly Genesis, Cedric likes bed time stories, not LOVELESS." Amy said from behind, "the child cannot understand anything you say." Genesis chuckled. "LOVELESS, bed time stories, it's the same. He doesn't understand a thing." Amy smiled and said, "Alright alright. Good night boys."

"Good night."

Genesis put Cedric down his crib and dialed his friends' numbers, "Let's go out for a drink boys. It's on me." he turned to look at Cedric, "Sleep tight Ced. Daddy's going out with your uncles okay? I love you. Don't worry, Mommy will come back soon... I hope." he kissed his son's fat cheeks and left.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading... please don't forget to review, Loves! Uhh... this fic is almost going to end- three more chapters to go! :) Christmas is here soon~ I wish you all Merry Christmas!**


	43. Chapter 43: Poison

**A Complicated Love Story  
Chapter 43: **

**Poison

* * *

**

Genesis went to work the next day, with a slight hang over from his drinking session with his friends. His new secretary had been hired by his two friends, who got worried with the dangerous height of his paperwork (Genesis fired his last secretary because his e-mail was leaked to his fangirls and he had 8,000 spam mails in one day). Her name was Anita De Vries, she looked forty-something and she was very professional. "You guys found me the perfect secretary!" Genesis said, "She didn't faint when I said 'good morning' to her!" Sephiroth and Angeal only nodded to acknowledge it. There was a knock on his door, "Come in," Genesis said. It was his secretary.

"Mr. Rhapsodos, President Shinra would like a word with you," Anita said. "Thank you Anita, I'll be right over." Anita nodded and disappeared to continue with the paperwork.

Genesis arrived in the President's office in ten minutes, the Turks guarding the doors to the office opened the door for him, he gave them a polite nod. Rufus Shinra's office was just like the old Mr. Shinra's—huge, minimalistically elegant. Rufus Shinra was seated behind his huge mahogany desk, scanning a document passively.

"Genesis," Rufus said softly, "I'm glad you're back." He put the document on top of a slightly high pile neatly, and looked at Genesis.

Genesis nodded.

Rufus laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of his hands as he studied Genesis. "You look a little tired, Mr. Rhapsodos. Have you slept in the past few days?"

"I haven't sir." Genesis answered earnestly.

Rufus feigned surprise. "Why?"

Genesis grined a little, "I think you know why already sir."

"I do. But I want you to tell me."

Genesis looked at Rufus, "Sir…"

"Tell me why, I might be wrong." Rufus said, "I don't like being incorrect."

Genesis looked at Rufus as if he was crazy. "The reason's personal sir. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I know the reason. Your wife left." Rufus said, "am I right?"

Genesis nodded with difficulty. It still was hard to accept that fact. Rufus looked at Genesis with a heavier intensity now, "Genesis, I know you're sad and vulnerable from what happened…" he said, "so I'm going to relieve you of your duty until you are emotionally stable."

"Relieve me from duty! Are you joking?" Genesis yelled.

Rufus looked at him.

"I JUST came back, sir." Genesis said, calming himself down, "from my leave. You can't relieve me from my duty just because of this, sir. I know how to leave my problems at home."

"You sure?"

"Yes sir."

Rufus nodded, "Very well then. I won't relieve you of your duty… for now."

_For now? _Genesis thought angrily. He was awesome with whatever he did in his job, he wasn't crying his eyes out in his office, now was he? "You may go," Rufus said. Genesis nodded and he briskly walked away from Rufus. He did not nod at the Turks as he went.

Vanessa heard their comversation loud and clear, and she knew at once why Rose had left. She remembers. _I need to find her now, or else, _she thought. Vanessa walked away and went home. She had a plan.

* * *

"So what did he want?" Angeal asked Genesis.

"He wanted to relieve me from my work," Genesis answered with a slight scowl that added more sex appeal than a cringe-worthy appeal. "and then I yelled at him, and I was not relieved."

"You yelled at the big boss?" Sephiroth said, bemused.

"Yes."

"You bad ass." Both his friends laughed.

Genesis chuckled. "Of course I am, I'm Genesis Rhapsodos." Sephiroth's thin lips curled into a satisified smirk. "Yeah you are." He beckoned Angeal to leave the room as well. Angeal patted Genesis's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Vanessa waited for Rufus to get home that night, she had not touched her steak, nor drank her wine. Rufus had to be here before she did. It was already nine in the evening. She took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Where are you?" she asked him sharply the moment he picked up.

"Patience Vanessa. I'm on the way." Rufus said.

Vanessa looked at the wine glass that was set in Rufus' set, she had filled it with wine and a few drops of completely undetectable poison. The poison was going to paralyze him for a few hours then slowly kill him. Henry tugged at her sleeve.

She would be leaving her son.

Fifteen minutes later, Rufus arrived.

"You're late." she mumbled as he took his seat. The maids left the dining room quickly to give them privacy. The dining room was huge, very bright, and quiet. The room was mainly occupied by the extensively polished mahogany long table that seated approximately 50 people, the dinner ware and glass ware were of crystals and expensive porcelain, behind Rufus was a balcony that allowed them a view of the hedge maze outside.

"I had to finish signing all the documents in the office," Rufus said curtly as he cut his steak, "has Henry eaten?"

Vanessa watched him, "Yes he has."

"Is he asleep now, then?" he asked, he reached for the wine glass.

"Yes, yes." Vanessa said with a smile on her lips, _drink!_

He drank and his eyes widened instantly. He lost control of his motor skills at the same time as he dropped his wine glass, it spilled its contents and shattered to a million pieces in a blink of an eye. His eyes were reddish and he glared at Vanessa who looked nothing short of amused. He pointed a shaking finger at her and he fell off his seat.

"Bye bye Rufus." She whispered in his ear as she walked past him, towards the balcony. She could hear the troopers running into the dining hall. She jumped.

* * *

"This shall not get out, do you understand?" Shinra's PR Director, Velez, said to the doctor attending to Rufus. The doctor nodded. "Yes sir." Velez looked at his boss and he shook his head before looking at the doctor again.

"So what happened to him, Doc?"

"He was poisoned. It was a good thing that he had been found at once or the poison might not have been curable."

"What poison was used-? I assure you, Doc, that his food is checked for poison before it is served to him."

"How about his wine?"

"It is also checked."

"Listen Mr. Velez, the poison that was used on Mr. Shinra here is actually... well, perfect. It was undetected because it looked and tasted like _water_." the doctor said, "It's a rare and very hard to come by concoction. The effects to the victims are brutal-" he glanced at Rufus, "he will be paralyzed for at least, 12 hours... after that, he will die."

"But surely you can prevent that, right?"

"Yes. But we will need to start working now,"

Rufus groaned.

"R-Rhap-so-dos." Rufus said in between heavy breaths.

"Rhapsodos? Genesis?" Velez asked, "Why? What does Genesis have anything to do with this?"

"C-c-a-call him."

"Call him. Right away sir."

Velez dashed out of the room and called Genesis.

* * *

Genesis came in the hospital room hastily.

"You called for me sir?"

Rufus nodded.

Silence followed.

"B-bring V-V-ane-Vanessa to m-me. D-de-dead o-or a-alive, i-it d-do-doesn't m-m-matter." Rufus' eyes were in flames with rage.

"Understood sir." Genesis said.

Rufus closed his eyes and nodded.


	44. Chapter 44: Deadly Dance

**A Complicated Love Story **

**Chapter 44**

**Deadly Dance**

* * *

It had been one month she had poisoned her supposed husband, left her son behind in his care (she was confident that he would lay a finger on his own blood and flesh) and went looking for her enemy—her sister. Vanessa was somewhere south of the Golden Saucer, and the place did not look like her sister would be hiding out. There aren't a lot of places to hide in here. She brandished the sword that she had embezzled from her husband's personal collection, it was a beautiful katana, an antique, she guessed. Vanessa sighed and proceeded in the destroyed little town anyway.

The residents came out reluctantly, their eyes wary.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I don't need to tell you who I am, I only need something from you," she spoke calmly.

"What do you need?"

"I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

They tensed, unsure. Vanessa smiled, "She's blonde, and beautiful." She nearly spat out the last word in displeasure. "Oh you're looking for Alexia, she's down by the river, meditating, I think." An old lady said, she smiled at Vanessa. The others eyed Vanessa's sword suspiciously.

"Thank you." Vanessa said with a curt smile that suddenly twisted into a sadistic smile, and terrified screams erupted in mere seconds, blood was everywhere, Vanessa looked around her and smiled. This was a beautiful scene to present her sister with! It wasn't long before she heard running footfalls approaching the area.

Vanessa looked up dramatically as her sister emerged from the thickets.

Alexia's green eyes widened in shock at who was standing before her, surrounded by the people who had cared for her in the past month…they were all dead now. Anger and grief rippled across her body as she looked at her evil sister.

It took Vanessa a little moment to recover from her sister's new appearance. "My, my, my saintly sister's lost her conservativeness," Vanessa commented, she appraised her sister a little more—Alexia had cut her long, lustrous blonde locks into a boyish and jagged style, she was wearing a skin tight black v-neck sweater and blacks short shorts and she had paired it with knee high black boots. "You look better. Genesis would have liked that. I suddenly feel bad for him because he'll never see you again."

Vanessa laughed.

Alexia looked around, "You killed them. I will never forgive you for that!"

Her Mako-enchanced speed made her look like she had disappeared into thin air and reappear out of thin air, Alexia was gripping Vanessa's throat tightly, she contemplated on crushing her sister's air vents to end it all quickly—but where would be the fun in that? Vanessa clawed her sister's arm off her and jumped a hundred feet away from Alexia. She massaged her throat for a moment before she spoke, "What? Is that all that you can do?"

Alexia looked up, and Vanessa was zeroing down on her, her eyes gleaming red, sword unsheathed and aimed at her. With little effort, Alexia jumped out of the way, she landed on a rock in the cliff, she bit her lip in frustration, Vanessa was coming and she hasn't figured out her next move. The rock came off the cliff instantly when Vanessa hit it with her katana, Alexia jumped higher—then she saw it—something gleaming down below—a dagger?

With little effort, Alexia turned and reached for the village guard's sword. Now they were even. "Okay, Vanessa, let's dance." She said breathlessly, her stance emitting a lioness' ferocity and grace.

* * *

"Reno, Rude, Elena, please report to the Director's office right now." The public announcement system blared, Reno and Rude were in the middle of a poker game and were happy to have something to do. "Well, finally!" Reno yawned as he sauntered out of the lounge, followed by Rude. "What is it, Tseng?" Reno asked as they came in the office. "We have a situation in Gonganga, it seems that there is a mass murder and a fight going on there."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Tseng said in a grave voice, "The two opponents spared nobody. I think they are both familiar to you?" he turned his screen towards their direction to show them a video playback of Vanessa and Alexia. Reno's jaw dropped open for a second. "It's the boss-man and the general's chicks!" Tseng ignored the derogatory term. "I want you to clean the mess up and bring them back to base." The three Turks nodded and were on their way.

* * *

Alexia ripped the end of her shirt and tied it her bleeding arm tightly, her vision was getting blurry from losing too much blood, without her noticing for quite a while. Vanessa threw away the broken katana with fury. They were dancing their deathly graceful dance again, circling each other, their eyes not leaving each other for second, their weapons ready. Alexia zeroed in on Vanessa, with the speed of a bullet and Vanessa dodged the attack by falling. Crash, clang, clang, clang!—Alexia followed suit after her sister, not wanting to give her a head start.

But Vanessa had fallen the best place possible—the artillery storage area of the Gongaga troops.

Vanessa unsheathed and asked in a mock sweet voice, "Shall we continue dearest sister?"

Alexia raised her sword at once, upon reflex and their blades met at once. Alexia flew a backwards and Vanessa raced to assault her sister, her eyes harbored a murderous gleam in them.

Their hands moved in fluid, graceful strokes, the blades often met again and again. Alexia was mostly dodging the attacks of Vanessa, her mind too numb to think of a proper attack yet—her hands were stiff, and all that she could do was shoot her arms forward, and try to poke Vanessa's guts out, but the snake danced herself away from the blade's touch. Vanessa got hold of Alexia's hand and tried to slice her sister's shoulder, she was breathing heavily. Alexia kicked her chest and Vanessa let go, the blonde then jumped and landed a few meters away from Vanessa, allowing her to position herself in a proper attacking stance. They pirouetted with their blades once again.

A helicopter rumbled above them.

Reno looked at the ravaged little town and wrinkled his nose warily. "Wow, those girls sure can fight. They've already burned down half the town! See them down on your side, Rude?" Rude shook his head, Elena was talking to Tseng, "We need the fire department here—they've started a fire and it's starting to spread over the carcasses," she mumbled. Reno lowered the helicopter, he grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Yo! Ladies! Come on out! We don't want to hurt you!" his tone was both flirtatious and dangerous.

"Reno, I don't think that they're going to come out just because you say so…" Elena mumbled.

Reno grumbled, "My voice might lure them out!"

Rude chuckled softly and said, "Hey Elena, get this chopper up when we get down."

"Oh yeah!" Reno cheered, his seatbelt already unfastened, "Let's go!"

They jumped out of the helicopter and Reno thought he heard Elena grumble that she never gets to join in the fun parts of the missions. He grinned, "Maybe in the next one, Blondie!" he called out as they stalked away, weapons at the ready.

Vanessa got hold of double swords now, and was attacking Alexia more fiercely, faster now. Letting out one short breath, Alexia tried her best to counter both blades at the same time and the double blades caught her single blade in between them, Vanessa threw her down, but Alexia was quick to recover, she ran and used the adjacent wall for leverage, she kicked the blades out of Vanessa's hands and sent her wheeling backwards to the spears section. Uh oh, Alexia thought as her sister grabbed the nearest spear she could reach.

"I think I can hear something." Rude said, his head inclined towards the building with the broken roof. "Over there." Reno was busy covering his nose, the scent of blood still irked him a little. "Come on!" Rude hissed.

The spear slowed Vanessa down for a fraction of her speed before, but it was still hard for Alexia to find an opening. Vanessa had never handled spears before, but she was wielding it fairly well. She was gracefully lethal still. She was making Alexia move backwards, the spear kept missing the annoying blonde by centimeters, she bit her lip in frustration. Then she saw her opening, there was a table in the very back …

She led Alexia and jumped in the air, ready to give her sister a death blow, but Alexia was nimble enough to get out of the way in a fraction of a second before Vanessa's spear split the table in two clean halves. Alexia let out one pained, angered cry and she cut the spear's wooden handle in half—her wound was bleeding more now. Vanessa's face broke into a somewhat triumphant grin. The blade from the spear flew in Alexia's hands and she threw in Vanessa's direction—it was dodged, as expected and hit the concrete wall.

Reno and Rude watched the two women fight from the top, with shocked, bewildered eyes.

Vanessa seized a pair of ancient Chinese hook edged swords—they weighed pretty heavily for her but she shrugged and instantly danced again with her wounded enemy, desperate to get a hold of Alexia's sword. "Tell me… dear sister… how did you learn to fight like _this_?" she hissed at Alexia, who did not answer. One of the swords trapped the lone blade of Alexia and Vanessa pulled her down, to exposed her sister's swan-like neck… so she could disconnect it with her the rest of her body. Alexia struggled and broke free, but not before Vanessa could tear the flesh at the back of her neck.

Blood trickled from her neck, into her back and it sent the hairs in the back of her neck and arms to stand up. She ground her teeth in irritation. Vanessa flew towards her with her inhuman speed but Alexia was just as quick, she as able to puncture Vanessa's inner thigh and Vanessa drew a quick, sharp breath. She staggered. "Ah!" she yelled, and the hoarse, raw anger in her voice bounced in the four walls.

She threw the Chinese hook edged swords at Alexia sharply as she clutched her thigh, "You dirty little-!" she staggered and grabbed a broad sword, "You're going to die!" She charged at Alexia again.

The two Turks slid down from the house, both their faces ashen. Reno dialed on his cellphone. "Elena," he murmured, "We don't know if we can handle them at all. We need SOLDIER interference."

"Alright, I'm on it." Elena answered as she dialed Tseng's number.

Reno gulped as they heard another violent crash.

"Think they'll still be alive and in place by the time—"

"Don't worry. Neither of them wants to lose, they'll hold out. Hopefully. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Finally, I've updated! It's fairly long, don't you think? Ah, I've missed writing! Wee! I'm finally back in author mode! So, what do you think about this extremely late update? o.O Is it good? Bad? Disappointing? Should I never write another word again? Please tell me what you thought about it! It would be very much appreciated! *smile* **

**[ Uhh- yes, I changed my Pen Name again. ]**

**This is the second to the last chapter, and I would like to thank you for reading all the way!**


	45. Chapter 45 : Finale

**A Complicated Love Story**

**Chapter 45:**

**Nothing Will Ever Be the Same**

* * *

"**My soul, corrupted by vengeance,  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
in my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber"**

**-**LOVELESS, Act IV

* * *

Genesis was called back to the headquarters, and was directed to the director's office, where Sephiroth and Angeal were already waiting. The Turks' director was there as well. The situation must be really serious. "What is it, Lazard?" he asked. Lazard looked up, he looked wary, so did all the other men in the room, "We have found the two fugitive experiments." Lazard told him, in a hushed tone. Genesis' eyes widened, "Where are they?" he half-yelled, Lazard and Tseng shook their heads, "We have decided that we are not letting you join the retrieving party since one of the renegade experiments since you have been personally involved with one of them, Genesis." Lazard muttered, "You will be staying here in Midgar …"

"While what? While they kill my…_the fugitive specimen_," he spat out the term, "on site?" He glared at Sephiroth, Angeal, Lazard and Tseng. "No! I'm going."

"I thought you were going to leave your personal problems at home, Mr. Rhapsodos?" Lazard said, "Wasn't that what you told the Vice President previously?"

Genesis frowned, his mask of calm was destroyed. "Sir… please let me join the retrieving party."

"No, I am afraid I cannot allow you to join the party, Genesis," Tseng said, "it was an order from the Vice President."

The auburn haired gentleman could have unleashed a long list of profanities that could have had him suspended right on the spot, but he had to thank his self-control for the restraint. His fists balled up and his full lips were reduced to a thin line. "What… what will happen… once you have captured the specimens?" he asked.

"They will be kept under observation by ShinRa's scientists," Tseng answered, "if they will be of any use to the company or not. If they are rendered useless, they will be disposed off."

"Disposed of…" Genesis repeated his eyes full of disgust.

Tseng nodded.

"Sephiroth, Angeal, you are dismissed. You know your orders." Lazard said.

Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged a meaningful glance. The silver haired general nodded at his comrade and left the director's office.

Alexia's neck was bleeding profusely, as was Vanessa's thigh… the blade of the village soldier had been split in half a few moments ago, and they had already used almost all the ammunition the little village had in store so they were having a physical combat.

They were out of the storage area—and there was very little left of the storage area. They were chasing each other with the speed of a bullet again, and the hovering chopper above them went higher, to avoid being aimed at, but it did not miss Vanessa's unparalleled senses.

With one fluid movement, Vanessa had launched herself into the sky, her blood trailed after her, but she did not wince, instead she was grinning. She landed lightly inside the chopper. A blonde woman stood up quickly, gun aimed.

"Hello." Vanessa purred.

Another man joined them, and Vanessa recognized him instantly. "Rude… ah, now I understand. Is Reno here too?" she spoke as if they were not aiming their weapons in her face, like she was meeting them after a long day, like she was not a threat… "Oh come now, surely you don't expect me to attack like a brainless animal," she cooed, her eyes gleaming with false sincerity.

"Tch, woman," a voice said from the cockpit, Vanessa turned her head to see if he was coming out of the pit, but he was not, "shuddup, yo."

"Ah, Reno… ah!" electricity surged from her still-bleeding wound and she fell.

Reno emerged from the pit, and looked at Vanessa, who was now an unconscious heap. "Think she'll be down till we get back to base?" he asked Rude.

Rude shrugged, "We'll see. Elena, tie her up then cuff her hands so she can't escape…"

"So… what will we do about the other one down there?" Reno asked to no one in particular.

"The retrieving party will be here in a few moments," Elena answered.

"So, do we get to… go back to base now?"

"I don't think so. We're already part of the retrieving party…"

Reno sighed, "This is annoying… agh! The women in the city…" he groaned.

Rude and Elena rolled their eyes. "Reno… leave your private life to yourself, will you?" Elena said. Reno smirked and laughed at the somewhat virginal blonde. "Oh grow up, you virgin." Elena's cheeks reddened. "You pervert!"

Sephiroth, Angeal and an unnecessary battalion of soldiers, were on the site and they found chaos—almost everything was destroyed, burning away in the flames, the ground was drenched with blood of the innocent. Angeal frowned at the sight and Sephiroth kept a poker face, the silver haired general walked forward, without hesitation.

"Sephiroth," Angeal said as he followed, "is really responsible for all this?"

"Partly, her sister, is the more direct cause of this…"

"Then, let's get them…"

They did not need to look any further. Alexia was crouched in the center of the plaza, bloodied and cradling something. Sephiroth took a cautious and quiet step towards her. "Rose." he said.

The blonde's head shot up, she looked at him with her eyes wide and glassy from the tears. There was a large smear of blood from her neck. Her lips were white and trembling, like her body. The fire did little to keep her from shivering…

The soldiers raised their guns in her direction, ready to aim at Sephiroth or Angeal's command, but Alexia did not flinch at all.

"Rose…" Sephiroth said again, but nothing escaped her moving lips. All Sephiroth heard was rasping gasps for air and the fast beating of her heart. He looked at what she was cradling… it was a child. He pursed his lips—the child was dead, chalk white and hard as stone, never to laugh or cry again. He walked closer to her and extended his hand, the soldiers took a step closer behind him, Angeal cautioned him. "Sephiroth…" The silver-haired general shook his head, he studied his friend's wife. Nothing seemed to have remained from the Rose that he had come to know, except for her emerald green eyes and blonde hair. He kneeled and touched her cold, wet face. Blood and sweat mixed together on the surface of her skin, her eyes dilated at his touch.

"Helicopter." She managed to mutter, her voice was rough, as if she had not drunken anything for days. "Helicopter?" Sephiroth repeated, why the hell was she telling him that when she was in danger…in peril? "What do you mean?" he asked.

An explosion answered the query that she could not answer.

Reno, Rude and Elena came barreling down from the sky, followed by a crazed Vanessa. TheTurk trio landed with a soft thud, and they stumbled at the uneven land. Reno held Elena close, as if shielding her with his own body.

"You really thought that electricity is enough to keep me down?" Vanessa hissed at the trio, "you fools!" she darted towards them again but this time, Sephiroth blocked her, his Masamune cut deep in her side. She screamed. Sephiroth drew the sword away and blood gushed out from Vanessa.

"Bad seed, I see." Sephiroth said calmly.

Vanessa staggered slightly before regaining her balance.

"Sephiroth, don't forget that we need them alive." Angeal said quietly.

The raven sneered, "Oh, I will live and you all will perish!" clutching her new wound, she tried to get through Sephiroth once again. He impaled her on the shoulder, and another yell echoed in the fiery site.

Genesis sat down in his office, curling and uncurling his fists in agonized frustration in the past hour, he had already read LOVELESS fifty times, broke three tea cups and threatened to fire his secretary for entering his office twice. His temper was getting the better of him, and he did not like it and could not do anything about it. He had thought about burning down the headquarters at least a dozen times now…

Finally, he stood up, left his office to see his secretary wiping her face as fast as she could with tissue and headed over to the director's office.

Lazard looked over his shoulder and said, "I see that you have calmed down," Genesis tried his best to smile, but failed, for once. "Well, what's happening now?"

The director looked at him, "I cannot say, one of them is still resisting."

Anxiety took over and he looked at the director, raw fear in his eyes. Was his wife alright? What was happening? Genesis felt frustrated once again, the director seemed to be not planning on telling him anything else… but he had a right didn't he? Had he not vowed that he would protect her from everything? What was he doing here, in the headquarters, unable to do anything to justify his vow? He felt useless…

"Sir, general Sephiroth is in the line…"

"Sephiroth?" Lazard said rather lazily.

"We have neutralized the renegades, both are severely injured due to their fight, I'm requesting for the medical team to be ready once we arrive. We will be in the head quarters within an hour," Sephioth said.

Genesis could not believe his ears. The moment of truth was an hour away, his heart pounded against the confines of his ribs.

* * *

**My friend, your desire  
is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.**

**-**LOVELESS, Act III

* * *

The chopper containing the generals and the renegade experiments landed exactly an hour after the call Sephiroth had made. Genesis was waiting with the medical team, alongside the Shinras and the director. The sight of the chopper made Genesis' stomach flop around uncomfortably. When the chopper's rotor blades stopped, the doors slid open and the sight made Genesis's knees buckle and turn into jelly. His beloved Rose was bloodied, almost unrecognizable and was as white as the snow. No blood made her cheeks color, her eyes were glassy and distant, the only thing that assured that she was alive was the unsteady rising and falling of her chest.

_I know you, who are you now?__  
__Look into my eyes if you can't remember__  
__do you remember?_

They lifted her and transferred her to a gurney, and the medical team immediately rushed her towards the medical department. Genesis followed, his footing was less graceful as usual.

He placed his hand over hers and the coldness of her skin made him jolt slightly. He… was losing her, wasn't he?

_I can see, I can still find__  
_

"Don't give up, love… please." He whispered in her ear, his breath prickled Alexia's skin. It was the warmth that she had yearned for so long… she tried to tilt her head up, but she was weak. She could not even move her head without feeling her neck's torn flesh tear a little more.

_You're the only voice my heart can recognize_

"G…Genesis." She managed, she smiled a little.

"Sssh, my love. You'll be fine. I'm here. I'll be here. I always have been." He smoothed her hair away from her face, and looked at her lovingly, the pain in his eyes reflected hers. "I love you."

They had arrived at the Medical Department and Genesis was told by the doctors and nurses to wait in the waiting area. It was no use to put up a fight right now so he followed their instructions, but as he walked away…

"No. Stay…"

Genesis stopped and turned. There was nobody there now, she was inside the Emergency Room. He sat down on the plastic chair, and buried his face in his hands.

Sephiroth walked towards Genesis and sat beside him, "She'll be fine, don't worry." He told his friend, "The other one is in the critical situation." Genesis was half heartedly listening to his friend, his mind was still racing.

_But I can't hear you now, yeah_

"Hey, Sephiroth…" Genesis said, after a moment of silence, "What happened in the field?"

Sephiroth sighed, "It was hell… everything was burning, every single villager was killed. When we got there, Rose was already weak, and she was crying over a dead child's body, he child resembled your Cedric in some ways… and Vanessa had gone to attack the Turks. When she was able to blow up the chopper, she proceeded to attack us."

Genesis felt his friend's hand gently settling on his shoulder. The gesture was comforting and very rare. Smiling now, Genesis said, "Well… did she do any damage?"

The silver haired general threw his head back, chuckling softly. "She didn't manage to get even a foot closer to me…considering the distance the Masamune provided…"

"I think I better go and tell Amy this…"

"Go ahead; I'll call you for any developments."

_I'll never be the same I'm caught inside__  
__the memories of promises of yesterdays__  
__and I belong to you__  
_  
When Genesis got home, Cedric was fast asleep, completely oblivious to what was happening and Amy was nervously waiting for him in the living room. "Genesis? What…?" Amy said, as she watched the red head walk over to the kitchen and come back holding a glass of cold water in his shaky hand.

"They have found them." Genesis said.

Amy pursed her lips, trying to think of what question she was going to ask first.

"They're both hurt, I'm not going to try and sugarcoat it, but don't worry, they're being taken of by the medics as we speak." Genesis turned on the television, and the ShinRa News was on—they were reporting about Gongaga and the mass murder, but of course, the involvement of the two experiments were not included.

"Gaia. They did this?"

Genesis nodded, "But it was mostly Vanessa's… doing."

Amy sobbed softly, and Genesis rubbed her back, "…and Rose?"

"Vanessa did all those to provoke her and they fought… oh Amy, if you had seen her when she was being brought out from the chopper, your heart would break." Genesis's voice broke, and he frowned. "Genesis you should get some rest, you look horrible."

Feeling like he did not have the energy to argue, he said, "You're probably right."

_I just can't walk away 'cuz after loving you__  
__I can never be the same_

* * *

**Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
nothing shall forestall my return**

**-**LOVELESS, Act III

* * *

When Genesis woke up in the morning, he left in a hurry. Sephiroth met him at the entrance of the head quarters, holding two cups of coffee. "How is she?" Sephiroth shook his head and said, "Rose's wounds have all been treated. She has three cracked ribs aside from the cut in her neck. Vanessa…well…"

_And how can I pretend to never__  
__know you like it was all a dream? No__  
__I know I'll never forget the way I always felt__  
__with you beside me, and how you loved me then,__  
_

Alexia and Vanessa were confined in the laboratory once again. Lying on their backs completely naked on the table, it was extremely cold. Alexia's eyes betrayed her mask of calm as tears slid out of them, she trembled.

"It's… the end… isn't it?" she asked Vanessa. Her voice was small, tired.

Vanessa glared at the overhead light, she blinked and said, "Maybe it is."

Rufus and the scientists were seated in a long table; the air in the room was heavy with tension.

"Sir, they have to undergo observation and tests," one of the scientists said, "to prove that Professor Hojo's last work was a success."

Rufus nodded, and said, "Yes, and then, if they are not—what will we do to dispose of them? They have already proven that they are more capable than…Professor Hojo expected."

"We have already thought of a plan—huh? What is it?" the scientist seemed baffled at what he was hearing in his earpiece. "Sir… we have a problem."

"What problem?" Rufus said.

"They seem to be dying… one of the interns applied some mako on the blonde's wounds… and she began convulsing and foam was coming out of her mouth. She might have been poisoned by the mako."

"WHAT?"

Visions flashed in her mind, everything was blurry. But she could hear Genesis's voice when he had confessed that he had fallen in love with her, how they had kissed and laughed that very night… and when he asked her if she would still love him even if she remembered her past. She knew the answer to that now. When he asked her to marry him, she could have been the happiest woman alive… and the thought of still having him made her even happier. She could feel very little, her heart was hammering inside her… everything was inside her felt like it was on fire. She gasped.

Rufus watched as the scientists desperately tried to stabilize the Rose but to no avail. Genesis arrived. "What's happening?" Genesis yelled at his superior. Ranks did not matter to the red general. It was the love of his life in danger down there. "She's reacting violently to the Mako." Rufus answered with a stiff tone.

Vanessa turned her head, with herculean effort, to look at her sister. This what she wanted, right? Her sister dying...suffering? Bitter memories flashed in her mind, until she screamed. The scream ripped Rufus's façade apart.

Genesis ran out of the observation room and into the room where Rose was. He was crying now, as he held her hand, which was violently shaking. "Don't go, Rose, don't go! Please…" he kissed her sweaty forehead, with trembling lips. "Don't leave me, Rose. I love you… please, please… oh goddess!"

And she was still.

Her eyes were glassy and dull, her skin was ice cold. "ROSE!" Genesis shouted.

"_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream_

_Of your profile_

_Without noticing the overflowing tears_

_That are running down my cheeks_

_I've hidden the heartrending  
throbs that are in my chest_

_Last night, good night  
Last night, good night  
This night, I'll hold your  
hand tight and go to sleep  
Good night"_

Vanessa looked at him, grieving, weak, vulnerable… broken. Her sister was still… and would be, forever. She had gotten what she wanted… but why were eyes stinging? Tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving blazing hot trails in their wake. Why was she feeling bad about her sister expiring anyway? Shouldn't she be exultant that she has accomplished her mission…? But the sight of her sister's lover grieving, dying inside and breaking down in front of her made her feel differently.

With a herculean effort, she turned her head to the direction of Rose again and said, "I…can bring her back…" she whispered.

Genesis looked at her with disbelief. "What the hell are saying?"

"I can bring her back."

"And how will you do that? She's _dead_!" Genesis snapped.

She sat up, and with a grunt and a united gasp from the scientists and their interns, she stood up and walked towards the table where Rose lay still as a rock. "Tell my sister… that I'm sorry." She touched her sister's chest, Genesis's hands caught hers upon instinct but he let go, his reluctance was clearly evident. "Don't worry. I won't try any… anything anymore. My life is useless and meaningless, while hers… is important to so many."

Rufus walked inside the room as well and said, "Your life… was never useless… or meaningless to me… Vanessa…"

Vanessa looked at him tenderly, and she smiled at him. Her smile told him a million words that she could not express. A blinding bright light consumed Vanessa then Rose and then everybody was swept off their feet.

* * *

Three Years Later…

* * *

"**Of course… I'll return to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll wait."**

-Last line of LOVELESS

* * *

"Mommy!" Cedric yelled, "Margaret is hitting me with her dolly again!" he came running to his parents, who were laying down on the grass, surrounded by the roses that were blooming beautifully. Genesis was reading LOVELESS to her again, and her head was on top of his chest.

"Mommy! Daddyyyyy!" Cedric yelled.

Rose sighed as she had to separate herself from her beloved husband. "What is it, Cedric?" The strawberry blonde five year old embraced his mother's waist, and cried, "Margaret's hitting me in the head with her doll again!" Genesis snapped his book shut and chuckled, "Oh be patient with your little sister, Cedric."

"But!"

An auburn haired toddler crawled towards them, her pink pajamas were unsoiled. Genesis stood up to collect her in his arms; he cradled her lovingly and walked back to Rose and Cedric.

"There is no hate, only joy…" Genesis said as he kissed Rose's lips, "for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."

Rose smiled at him, "LOVELESS, Act II."

Genesis beamed as he embraced his wife, squeezing Margaret between them.

Three years had passed since the Gongaga Mass Murder—where lives were lost, where Rose/ Alexia had almost lost hers and where Vanessa/Margaret had found redemption. In the end, Vanessa had died to give Rose another chance at life. Project S-II was deemed successful and Rose is officially part of SOLDIER. After the tragedy of losing his wife, Rufus Shinra had not re-married and is raising his son, Henry alone at the moment. Reno and Elena were now living together, and were planning on getting married soon as well.

Everything was well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you, thank you very much for reading and supporting my story! It's already been a year since I first published the first chapter and now that's it's finished, I'm very proud of myself because I have actually finished a story. He,he,he…

I'm sorry for the length but I hope you enjoyed it!

Writing this story has been a blast, thank you for all those who Reviewed, listed this as one of their Favorite Stories and me as one of their Favorite Authors and put this on Story Alert. You guys always made my day… made me smile when I received a notification.

Thank you to the people whom I've become friends with because of this story. I would like to tell you that I treasure you guys very much.

And, for enduring my Gackitis, thank you very very very much!

I'll miss writing updates for this… :[

Genesis and the whole crew are thanking you guys as well! ^^

The songs that I have quoted in this story are:

Never Be The Same by RED & Last Night, Good Night by Hatsune Miku.

**I love you all, my readers, and thank you once again, for letting me share my story to you—not to mention my insanity.**

"_Anata wa watashi ni son'nani imi suru tame, kore made, henk__ō__ shinaide, egao o mi tsuzukeru"_

_-12gatsu no love song, _GACKT

.

Victoria Chrystallis-07131922 _aka _Tervas 19


End file.
